Divergent: A Different Era
by Booknrd187
Summary: With her mother gone, and an abusive father, Beatrice Prior doesn't have a very good life. Prince Tobias doesn't know much about his past, other than his parents died in a fire and the Royals adopted him. The villagers ball was supposed to give Tobias answers not leave him with more questions. (Different time period) (Victorian Era)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey, first fan fiction! Please R &amp; R!**

**So the faction system is a bit different here, the Dauntless are not daring and their color is purple not black. Everyone is elegant exept for the Rebels. Every year 16-year-olds can choose to stay in their faction or, if they know where the rebels are, join the Rebels. Its not a ceremony, you just leave your house. You have to leave a note though. If you become a rebel you don't leave a note. It all happens overnight. You sleep near the entrance of your new faction/rebel until morning, unless you stay in your faction. **

_**3 Isi**_

TRIS POV

"_This is for your own good" His belt raises highly over his head, and in a flash I feel a quick burst of pain in my back. I cry out in pain, although it is a short. "I'm just teaching you" he would say. _

I wake up, breathing hard. I try to slow my breathing, because the pain is too much to bear for a normal person. But I am not a normal person. I try so hard to get over the fact Andrew isn't here and he can't hurt me, but with four years of abuse, it's hard to get the memory away. Although I don't live in a fancy castle, such as the queen or king, I still get a bed with a blanket. A man comes up to me.

" Are you okay, Tris?" Zeke **(A/N: I know their instructor was Four, but he isn't the instructor for a significant reason) **asks me, whispering, even though he knows I'm fine, and all I need is a pep talk.

"Yah I'm fine "I reply

"First days are hard to get over, the fact that you're not home might seem terrifying, but training will build you up, I promise. Then we can steal." He assures me. I nod, as if to say okay.

"Alright" he whispers," don't wake the others"

"I won't" I reply. I smile. He leaves. I lie down. How am I ever going to become a Divergent if I can't even get enough sleep? I think about how tomorrow will be like. Will we fight? Throw knives? Coming from a calm city called Abnegation isn't going to help me become a Divergent. How am I ever going to have the pleasure of stealing from the castle, the castle filled with wondrous treasures? Or a duke, a duchess, a sir, a madam, or anything? I try not to think of it much. Clearing my mind will help me drift off to sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Page Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I wake up to a horn.

"Get up, trainees, time for training. Get up, we're throwing knives." Says a familiar voice. Eric.

At least I like knife throwing. Jumping into the entrance of the hideout, that is about 500ft, not fun. They made us jump in it, it was pretty high. I kept up courage so I was first.

"So now, be in the pit, in five minutes, or fail. " All the trainees begin to put on their clothes.

"Can you believe it?" Christina say," he only gives us five minutes to dress, do our hair, makeup, and smell good" I turn to her. I give her a 'really?' face

I wear what I wore yesterday. A grey t-shirt and black pants. I throw on a jacket and put on shoes.

"WOW! We have a MAJOR problem here. Tris is wearing what she wore yesterday." She shouts. I give her a look. I hope my expression reads 'can you shut up because people are staring at us and you know I hate attention.' I race to the pit, with only a minute to spare; I see Peter and Al there, arguing. Eric walks over to them. Oh boy, this will be fun.

TOBIAS POV

_I see her lying there." No mother!" _

I try to not think of that day. The day the prince and princess, now the queen and king, found me, 6 years ago. I was crying. I kept thinking, my mother is dead, my mother is dead. I took me 2 years to adjust to life in the castle. Then village girls began to hit on me, I was fourteen, only. There was this one girl, who always walked alone. I felt sorry for her, as much as I use to like attention, I could never get out of the mob of girls. I remember once, only once, I saw a huge scar on her shoulder. I never saw her again. But yet again, I only thought of her in the weirdest times. Such as now. We are packing my things to go to another ball in New York. Its only one night, but its two days time to get there, and we will have a grand carriage. Then the villagers ball, in 19 days from now.

"Cheer up Four "says the maid. No my name is not Four, it's Tobias. It's just I was found on April fourth, and was made part of the family May fourth, so a lot of fours, so they decided to call me Four. I prefer Prince Four, so if you run into an amazing-looking prince, call him Prince Four because he will be me.

'Let's go" I say. The maids practically drag me to the carriage, where I sit, and know I'm going to be bored for another 48 hours.

TRIS

_One. _

_Two. _

_Three. _

I almost flinch on the last knife. Volunteering for getting knives thrown at you is best you can do for a friend. Just my Abnegation self showing.

"Now" Eric say " we don't talk back to instructors. Unless, you want me to throw knives at you, too" Everyone shakes their heads," Good." He says" Now, that was a good example of throwing knives., hold it by the smooth end, then throw. Go" The trainees scramble for knives.

By the end of the hour, luckily, everyone has hit the target at least three times

"Okay" Eric says" lunch" everyone sighs "thank God!" I don't. I've gone longer without eating anything. But, since I have the time and chance, I should take it.

"What's for lunch?" I ask Christina.

"Well, hamburgers, for one, and for dessert, CHOCOLATE "she emphasizes the word chocolate. What's chocolate? Is it that creamy dark candy?

"Um, Christina, what is, um, chocolate, exactly?"She stares at me for a minute, as we walk, hoping I was joking then blurts out," CHOCOLATE IS THE BEST FOOD EVER MADE. YOU'VE NEVER HEARD OF IT?" I shake my head. A head pops up. Will.

"Well, there are many foods that abnegation doesn't have, but, chocolate isn't one of them. It is a treat for the children. Will says.

"What did you do, eat a textbook?" Christina smirks. He smiles and shakes his head. She then turns her head towards me. "Don't worry we'll let you try chocolate.. I heard they have only the best at Divergent Rebels Training Academy."

When we get to the table, I am confused. I was sure chocolate was rectangular, not circular.

"This is a hamburger, you put I in a bun and put this red sauce on it. " Christina tells me. I nod. It was good. In a tray next to it is a sweet-smelling treat I assume is chocolate. She hands me it.

"This is chocolate. Try it." I take a bite into it. I wince as a memory pops up.

_A brown piece of food is perfectly placed on the counter, waiting for me to take a bite out of it. I was so hungry I hadn't eaten in 3 days. I quickly snatch off a piece. I was sweet, and smooth. I loved it. Before I could reach for another piece, I feel a belt whip on my back. _

"_That's for Caleb! He's easier to handle than you!" Andrew screamed at me. I cried out in fear. _

"Earth to Tris! Hello?" I wake from my trance.

" Sorry," I say.

"No problem I mean. How do you like it is it good?" she asks

" Yah, it just gives me bad memories." I say.

" Oh! We can't have bad memories clogging your brain, let's make it a good memory, you're eating chocolate with your best buddies, and that's all that matters, push that bad memory away. Right now" She says. I try to obey.

"It's gone" I lie.

" Good, now, are you going to eat that?" I nod," Um yah, just because it gave me the chills, doesn't mean I don't want it."

"Okay…."

After we finish, we continue. The long day had me tired.

"Tomorrow we will fight. I know its early but we have a mission for one of you in 19 days. We have eight days to train you and eleven to prepare for the mission. Here are your matches."

They appear on a screen behind him.

_Molly vs Christina_

_Al vs Drew_

_Peter vs Tris_

_Will vs Edward_

_Myra vs Hailey_

I have to fight _Peter _of all the people I could've fought, they chose _Peter?_

"Hey Stiff" I hear. Peter" Ready to get your butt kicked?"

"Peter. You will not beat me." I say firmly. I will not let anyone hurt me ever again.

"We'll see."

He walks off. He will never break me. I can beat him, I am stronger than him. No one can hurt me anymore.

I wont let it happen.


	2. Chapter 2 : Winners and Losers

**A/N:Hey guys! I have no life so I decided to write another chapter! Yay! **

**CHAPTER 2 Winners and Losers**

_Tris POV_

_One._

_Two._

_Three._

I punch again.

_Four._

I finally see a little bit of daylight. Waking up early to train isn't exactly the best idea eve, but I have to beat Peter. You will be tired. My knuckles are bruised from training for hours. I woke up at 3 am and decided to train. I check the time. 5:45. In order to beat Peter, I have to know his strengths right off the back.

_One. _

_Two._

_Three._

_Four. _

There's something familiar, when I say Four. Oh right. Prince Four, the one who adores girls, while I carry buckets of water aching from my scars, he stands there to be swarmed by girls. One day Andrew saw the Prince looking at my scars, and he beat me and told me to never go near him again

Finally I see the other trainees arrive.

"Wow." Christina said," how long have you been in here?"

I think. It's about seven o'clock.

"About Four hours."I say. Christina simply stares wide-eyed at me. "What?" I ask.

"Okay" Eric says" Molly, Christina. In the ring. Go"

I watch them play around, until Eric says, "Fight each other!"

Molly throw a punch and hits Christina's nose. I don't watch. I watch Christina's body go from perfectly tanned to a red mess.

"Stop!" she says, "I'm done"

Eric lifts his eyebrow, "You're done?" Christina nods, pinching her nose.

"Come' he walks away, Christina and the others follow him. Including me.

His hand is on her back, guiding her. That's weird. Eric isn't the touchy kind.

I watch as in s plit second, Christina is hanging over the chasm, held by Eric's arms.

"Grab the rail" he says, "or don't"

He lets go as she grabs the rail. I don't realize it, but my hand is clamped over my mouth to keep myself from going over there and hanging with her.

"Come on Christina, you can do it"" I say after three minutes.

She's almost fine, except that the railing it getting slippery.

On the fifth minute Eric say, "you're done"

I run to her, helping her up, Al comes and helps as well. She grabs on to us like her life means it, which it kind of does.

"Dauntless NEVER give up" Everyone nods.

When we get back, we resume like this never happened. Eric continued to yell, Al and Drew were preparing for their fight.

"Al, Drew,"

Drew's name is circled, with Al barely beaten up.

"Peter, Tris" I hear. I am ready. I remember what I taught myself. Aim for the throat. Watch his every move and learn his strategies. I step into the ring.

"Tris, it looks like you're about to cry. I might go easy on you if you cry" I punch his neck and he winces, he kicks my shin, but I recover quickly. I knee him, where no guy wants to be kneed, and take my advantage by kicking his stomach and his face. Blood forms out of his nose. He trips me kicking me in the side. But I use the same strategy, but I kick him harder until he's knocked out. He's like Andrew, I think.

"Stop" a voice says," Alright, winner, is Tris." I won? I breathe hard. I won! **(I know Peter beat Tris in the book, but I felt like it****)**

I skid off happily. Waking up early was all worth it." Wow" Will say. " What?" I ask.

"You did well for someone your size." He added. I nod. "Only 2 more fights, until the simulations." I nod.

The next two days go by easily. Molly was easy, and so was Drew. The truth is, barely anyone wanted to pick a fight with me. When stage one was over, we got our rankings:

Tris

Edward

Peter

Will

Molly

Drew

Al

Myra

I celebrated my victory. I knew I would stay, but first? Wow! I ate an extra Dauntless cake that night.

Then the simulations.

**TOBIAS POV**

_I see her lying there." No mother!"_

_A man burts through the doors. They lift up the post, and a woman takes me outside the burning home. Our burning home._

I wake up. Will that dream always be partly cut off? Probably. I luckily didn't win the princess' hand in marriage. As much as all of the girls are nice, I'm waiting for a special girl. One who loves me for me, not for my looks, or wealth. Something about the villager's ball makes me itch. Something is going to happen but I am clueless to what it is. Countdown till villager's ball (yes I'm waiting): 16 days.

**TRIS POV**

I stand in a big, open door space. Crows. They nibble at my ear. At my stomach. I search for something, anything to help me. My hand lands on something metal. A gun. I inhale and jerk it towards the black feathers, and I see more dead crows than alive. Then my fear changes. I breathe a sigh of relief. All of a sudden I am in a big glass container. All the initiates are outside of it. Al taps the glass and points to my feet. Water is filling it up. Then I can't help myself. I bang on the glass. Once, twice, three times. When the water is at my waist I pound harder and more frantic. Then there is a crack. I pound on it. It shatters. Then the kidnapping. I have no idea why I have this with no faces are trying to overthrow me in the chasm. I fight them hard. I can win. I know I can. I punch my faceless attackers. I count, that's three fears. Then Caleb and my mother are standing in front of me. "Shoot them" I nod. I know I love them but don't. I love Caleb for loving me, but he left us. I love my mother, but she left us too. I take the gun and see a flash of red. Then it changes. I am in a tight space. The walls close in on me. Closets. That's where I get this from. I shudder at closets. I curl up as tight as I can. I feel pressure from all sides. I breathe a sigh of relief. Then I am in my house. A man walks downstairs. Andrew.

"Beatrice. This is for your own good. "A belt comes crashing down on me. Pain shudders through my back, and I wince. I punch Andrew. This is not real, that's not actually him. He disappears. I wake up.

'Very well Tris" Max says. I nod. But my nod is shaky. My heart feels like it is going to burst out of its chest, and my head is pounding." We have to do it 3 more times." He says." One for practice, one for ranking, and the last is the final" I begin to walk away, so I don't show any nervousness,

" Tris." He says," If something's going on with your dad, you can always talk to Zeke. He'll help you. I can see your fears you know." I nod. He can see my fears. He saw. Andrew. Beating me.

I walk out, with a bland expression.

This will be a whole lot harder than I thought.

**Hoped u like!**

**Since I have nothing but time, I might update soon! I actually have prewritten the chapters, I just need to edit them for grammar and stuff **

**Bye Bye!**

**4 Isi**


	3. Chapter 3

**Check Out my new story if you haven't already! **

**Okay, here you go!**

Chapter 3

I step into the room.

"Come over here" Zeke says. The past few days made my fear landscape easier to complete. I sit in the metal chair. Now, I stand, surrounded by many Divergent Rebel Members. I wait for the syringe to prick my neck. It still pains me, but not as much as Andrew used to pain me. I have gotten used to it, after a few times of doing it. I feel the needle in my neck. When Zeke pulls it out, I close my eyes and feel the blood circulate.

When I open my eyes, I am sitting in the middle of the grass field. I stand up and look for a gun in the grass. I find the long piece of metal in the grass too soon. I pick it up and click the bullet into chamber. There are literally only two crows in the air. I shoot them down. Then more come. They come out of thin air. I shoot almost everyone. It becomes a black feathery mess. After no more crows peck at me, I drop the gun.

Then the scene changes as fast as I blink. I am in the glass container. A glass box. Whatever you want to call it. I can see the whispering initiates. I feel some cold liquid near my feet and I look down. Water is beginning to fill up the tank. I bang on the glass and think,_ the glass is ice, The glass is ice. _I finally see a crack in the glass as the water fills up to my waist. I bang on it to make the crack grow. After a while I hear an ear-piercing noise. The glass shattering. I fall on the floor and I am near the chasm.

Not right next to it but near the railing. I feel a hand grab my wrist and multiple men pull me towards the chasm. I know I'm not going to die, this is a simulation. I punch them hard. I am stronger than these men. They fall on the floor. The scene changes.

Caleb is across from me and so is my mother. There is a gun on a table that just appeared. I know I have to kill them. I take the gun slowly. It is longer than the average gun. As I point it at them, two memories flash. Two good memories, each for each member of family standing in front of me.

_*Flashback*_

_I am sitting in my locked room, or more or less, a closet. I am starving. I haven't eaten for three days, and a twelve-year-old girl needs to eat. I hear footsteps, and the door opens. _

_I cover my face with my hands. _

"_Beatrice, its okay" I hear. Not Andrew. I take my hands off my face. It's Caleb. _

"_Here" he quickly hands me two muffins, and closes the door. At first I asked myself why he left, why couldn't he free me, but then I realized Andrew would've locked me in there longer. _

_*End of Flashback*_

Then I think of my mother.

_*Flashback*_

_I was playing on the steps of my house, I was almost eleven, and I had wondered why I kept hearing my mother's screams from inside. One day, I went in the house, during the screams. I see my father punching my mother. I jump back, as Andrew comes for me._

"_Why you-" he starts. _

"_No!" my mother screams. I put my hands up to protect my face. He comes at me with a fist. _

_Before he swings my mother umps in front of me. _

"_Don't you touch her!" she screams. She turns to me. _

"_Go" she whispers. I run out the door and run off to wherever. _

_*End of Flashback* _

I pull the trigger and shoot them. Once ,then twice. I drop the gun.

The scene changes. I am in a large metal box. I feel the walls move in on me. I try to stop them but I know I can't. I curl up and let myself be crushed. My heart pounds so fast, I can't calm my heart rate no matter how hard I try. Luckily before I'm about to scream, the scene changes.

I am in Abnegation. _Oh no _I think. I wait for Andrew to come down with his belt. I know this isn't real. When he gets down here, I will punch hi m in the face. I hear his footsteps, and see his figure. I want to punch him, but I can't move, I can only move a few fingers

"I'm just teaching you" he says. I may not be able to move my body, but my mouth moves.

"No!' I say.

"You will never hurt me no matter how hard you try! I won't let it happen!" I yell. He disappears. I wait for the next fear, but there isn't one. I awake all sweaty, and I hear cheers from the Rebels.

I see Zeke smiling, he comes up to me and says"Congratulations, you completed initiation successfully. We will meet you here in two hours for our Final Banquet." I nod, without smiling, and get up from the chair. I wipe the sweat from my forehead and watch as Christina come up to me and mention shopping.

TOBIAS POV

_I see her lying there." No mother!" Her body crushed by a flaming post. _

_A man bursts through the doors. They lift up the post, and a woman takes me outside the burning home. Our burning home._

"_its okay, it's okay" she said. _

"_You're fine" I wipe tear from my eye. "No, where's my mommy?! " I ask, stubbornly." I want to see my mommy!" The princess jerks her head to the side and bites her lip. _

"Darling!" my mother calls, "Are you in there? Eat your pig; it's not every day you get to eat pig"

I snap out of my daze and stare at her, and father, side by side. "So," my dad says, "the villager's ball, looking forward to it Four?" My dad calls me Four to make me feel normal.

"I guess, question, dad, Can I marry a villager?"I ask, looking at him.

"You can, but we prefer you not to" my mother answers, wiping her mouth. I nod.

"Okay" I say. As we conclude the dinner, I count how many days are left. Ten. Ten more days until the villager's ball.

**Hope u liked! BTW I'll probably update later tonight, and if you want to hear more of Four's story, tell me. Oh, and I've decided to have QOD (Question of the day) because they look fun. Leave some questions you want me to answer. And leave your answers to my/your questions :)**

**QOD: Have you ever kissed a boy? If so how?**

**MY answer: No. I have never kissed a boy, on the lips at least. I put my little brother to sleep sometimes and kiss him on the forehead, if that counts for anything. I had a **_**dream**_** my ex-crush (if that's what they call an old crush, but IDK) kissed me a week ago….it was weird…but it was a dream… **

**PS: Do you guys like the image for my story? R&amp;R! **

**Isi**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**This Is REALLY short, sorry. But don't worry, next few chapters, I'll make it up to you!**

TRIS POV

I arrive at the pit, which smells to alcohol.

I've gotten a nickname for 6 fears, after I told Christina. She kept calling me Six, and the truth was, I liked that name a lot.

"Trainees, we thank you. Were not big on speeches, so, you all worked hard, and the top ten imitates, you will steal from the palace. The number one, six, seven, and two member will be the distractions. Now, here are your rankings."

_1\. Tris_

_2\. Uriah_

_3\. Lynn_

_4\. Marlene_

_5\. Peter._

_6\. Will_

_7\. Christina_

_8\. Al_

_9\. Veronica_

_10\. Molly_

I'm first? I'm first! A smile makes its way to my face.  
"Congratulations." I hear Uriah say.

"You beat them!" I yell back.

I watch Will kiss Christina. My mouth drops. "Christina!" I say, acting hurt, "How could you!"

She chuckles."It was a long story" They look into each other's eyes and kiss again. I smile and put a hand on my waist.

"Knew it!" Marlene yelled, even though she's next to me, "Uriah, I believe you owe me ten points!"

"Fine!" I hear Uriah sigh.

"Congratulations, you are now Rebels!" We cheer.

**TOBIAS**

"Four! Four!"Call my mother.

"Yes?" I say

"The Divergent Rebels, they'll be stealing from us, during the villager's ball. You have to be careful. Those rebels are evil "I nod, and smile.  
She walks away. I smile. I kind of always liked the rebels. Daring stuff. I've always wanted to be one of them. They are cool. I hope one day I will meet on and take me in. This palace life kind of sucks. I have to wear fancy clothes. I only look good in a tux. I even have to fake a British accent. I close my eyes.

_I see her lying there." No mother!" Her body crushed by a flaming post. _

_A man bursts through the doors. They lift up the post, and a woman takes me outside the burning home. Our burning home._

"_It's okay, it's okay" she said. _

"_You're fine" I wipe tear from my eye. "No, where's my mommy?! " I ask, stubbornly." I want to see my mommy!" The princess jerks her head to the side and bites her lip. _

_I break from the woman's grip and run to my mom. I look at her. Her side is covered in blood. _

_The man looks at me, "His hair is long, about shoulder length, and he has a kind face. I look from my mother, to the home. I run pack to the woman and cry._

"_It's okay" she strokes my hair. I watch her look at the man. Tears are in his eyes. He walks over to us. _

"_Let's just go "he says. _

"_What about mommy!?" I scream. He looks at me. I realize what he's trying t tell me. I break out into a puddle of tears. _

I open them. But then the girl comes to mind. Her scar her scared face. Her fear of being with her father. The way she never again came by the old road. It all made sense now. She was abused. What if her father beat her to death? What if he kept her in a room with no food for several days? What if she's dead? Why do I care?

Countdown Until villager's ball: 9 days.

TRIS POV

They only give us 9 days to train.

Christina, Zeke, Will, Christina, and I will keep the prince, queen and king busy, while items are stolen from the castle by the rest of the initiates and a few other members.

On the third day I completely understand the plan. I just put it in small words. Step one, act like you used to in your previous faction. Nice, formal, don't say any banned or informal words. Two, have a long dance or a long talk with the queen, king, or prince. Three, by eight, they should be done. If not, they will give a signal they need more time. Four, leave by walking, walk in the bushes, removing your formal clothes, because underneath, the black, comfortable clothes should be. Five, take off and run.

By the fifth day, Christina and Shauna have decided what I am going to where, how my hair will look and how to look attractive.

"But guys" I would say "How come I don't get to pick out my own clothes?" Christina doesn't look up from her punching bag and says, "I don't trust your choice of fashion". Then I would playfully punch her.

By the last day, I was fully prepared.

**2QOD (2****ND**** QUSTION OF THE DAY): Which Divergent book is your favorite and why?**

**My Answer: Definitely the first one, Divergent. I think I like that, because I like organization, where the world is completely organized and almost perfect. Plus, not as many deaths. I also think Four and Tris are the most intimate here, and I absolutely love their romance. **

**Review! and I'll see you all later!**

**Isi **


	5. Chapter 5

PLANS SET TO ACTION

FOUR POV

_I see her lying there." No mother!" Her body crushed by a flaming post. _

_A man bursts through the doors. They lift up the post, and a woman takes me outside the burning home. Our burning home._

"_It's okay, it's okay" she said. _

"_You're fine" I wipe tear from my eye. "No, where's my mommy?! " I ask, stubbornly." I want to see my mommy!" The princess jerks her head to the side and bites her lip. _

_I break from the woman's grip and run to my mom. I look at her. Her side is covered in blood. _

_The man looks at me, "His hair is long, about shoulder length, and he has a kind face. I look from my mother, to the home. I run pack to the woman and cry._

"_It's okay" she strokes my hair. I watch her look at the man. Tears are in his eyes. He walks over to us. _

"_Let's just go "he says. _

"_What about mommy!?" I scream. He looks at me. I realize what he's trying t tell me. I break out into a puddle of tears. _

_The man and woman look at each other. They take me away from the home. _

"_We'll keep you safe" they said, as they took me to the palace and became one of them. I could tell my mom loved me. When the queen and king died, it reminded me of my mom. Gosh, I think, Me and my girly hormones. _

I brush the memory from my head. I can't think about that today.

Today is the day. I let the maid's hands roam around my side, sewing the hole in my shirt. It needs to be finished by today or else my dad would get angered, and tell me to put on that tight suit. For some reason this ball excites me. I've read story where the prince finds a girl at the ball secretly a princess. I guess stories get me pumped. Something about it just excites me.

Countdown until villager's ball: 3 HOURS

TRIS POV

I hold on to the handle inside the carriage. I am being tousled side to side, on the way to the ball. The road is bumpy and I stare into the mirror.

I am layered in makeup, but I don't look like a clown or anything. I simply look like myself, but I stand out a bit more. My light blue-grey eyes sparkle. I look down at what I'm wearing. I am disguised as an Abnegation , dressed in multiple shades of grey. I wear a light grey dress that is long-sleeved, up to my wrists, it's length is ankle height, and a darker grey fur vest. It doesn't show much of my body. It comes up to my neck. I hear the carriage knob turn.

"Here we go!" Christina squeals. I playfully slap her arm. A footman opens the door. I wobble a bit from the car ride and the fact I've only worn high heels twice in my life. Once now, once when I tried them on.

I hear multiple whispers about the Divergents. Our dresses are nothing compared to the others. We seem low-class compared to them. Christina is disguised as Candor. She wears a white dress, also ankle length, but it's sleeves are puffed, and she wears a black vest. Shauna is disguised as a Dauntless. She wears a poufy dark purple dress, long sleeved, and Zeke serves as her partner, wearing a tux in different shades off purple. When he showed it to Shauna, she said "That color doesn't suit you" Will wears a blue tux, almost identical to Zeke's but blue.

I walk, a trip every few steps. I walk through the enormous doors.

I can barely hear anything. Then a mumble. I look for the source of the sound. I hand stops me from walking down the stairs. I look down. A midget asks me," Name?"

I smile" Lady Beatrice"  
He called me "Lady". Does a lady balance her spoon on her nose during dinner with her friends. Does a lady throw knives everyday for fun? I'm going to guess not. As I walk down, Mr. Midget calls out more names. I stare at the prince, trying to catch his gaze, but I think he skipped over me. He looks at the door anticipated. I look down at my feet, making sure not to trip.

"Lady Christina."

"Sir William"

"Lady Shauna"

I feel a hand on my shoulder. Christina. I look up from my shoes and scoot to the railing.

"He was soooo looking at you." I look bored.

"Was he?" I ask, a rhetorical question.

" Sir Zucchini" Mr. Midget says. I turn around and let out a chuckle. 'Sir Zucchini' was ZekeI'll have to ask him about that later. I turn and continue my walk. After the numerous amount of stairs, I reach the palace floor. The prince looks like he's waiting for Christina to walk up to him. I don't blame him. She's pretty hot.

I walk straight past the prince.

FOUR POV

A girl looks at me. She walks over to me, but then looks at me bored. She walks past me. WHAT?! OH HELL NO AINT NOBODY GONNA WALK FROM PRINCE FOUR!

"Wait, ma'm" I see. She turns surprised. She walks over to me, and curtsies. She looks up. I see something in her eyes. I don't know what it is, but I need to look into them longer.

" Hello Lady Beatrice, I am-"

" I know who you are. I mean, sorry, continue "she retorts.

" Okay." I ask" Do I know you? I think I know you, you know, like once upon a dream"  
She laughs.

"Sorry, Sleeping Beauty references always make me crack up" she smiles, and a serious look replaces it.

"Sorry" she mumbles looking down "No, you don't know me. I know you though. Who doesn't?"

She doesn't look into my eyes, and it leaves me wondering.

"So-"

" Haven't you ever been told you about talking to strangers?"she says, obviously wanting to go away.

"But I know you"

"Prove it."

" You're name is Beatrice"

She smirks." So you do know me huh?" I nod. "What's my favorite color?"

"Um.. Grey?"I say, because of what she's wearing.

"no"

"green?"

"no"

"blue"

"no"  
"I give up."

"I'm not telling you" Why is this girl so rude? Why doesn't she drool all over me? This girl is strange. A though pops in my mind. Rebel.

"You know REAL villagers would be nicer than this. Are you a Rebel?"

"The Divergent Rebels? Nah. They're cool though." She says casually. I can see she's lying. At least I think they are. We just stare at each other. I break the awkward silence, before the next song comes on.

"Want to dance?"I ask. Wheels in her head, turning, as if remembering something.

" Uh. I'm no good at it but sure" I laugh a little. I toss my head to the side, and look at my parents. My mother is smiling at me.

I wrap a hand around her waist. I use my other hand to direct where she should put her hand, My shoulder. I take her other hand in mine. Even though they are small, they are warm and powerful.

TRIS POV

It feels good when he wraps his hand around me. No. I can't get too attached. He begins to dance. I try to remember what Zeke told me. I look around and see him dancing with Shauna. Christina dances with Will.

_One Two Three Four_

_One Two Three Four. _

I Step on his foot, multiple times.  
"Sorry" I say. I know it hurts. Andrew dropped things that weigh more than me on my feet.

"It's fine" he would say every time, looking into my eyes. Something about them seems so familiar, like I've seen them at the Divergent Academy. I look at the clock. They should be almost done by now, since its 7:49. At eight or later, we leave. And I want to get away from this guy before I seem too attached. "Si- Lady Beatrice" Christina says.

"Hold on" I whisper into his ear. I back away." Yup, Lady Christina?"

"Uriah says we have to back now, you know, our friend, Uriah, he's um, at the hospital "That's our cover. It's time to go. She grabs my arm. "So" she says" Nice meeting ya Prince Four, but Six has to go "she says, pulling me from the warmth of his arms. We exit the door, including Shauna, Will, an 'Zucchini'. We takeoff running as soon as we are out of sight. We jump into the bushes. I remove my long, itchy dress and pull the rubber band out of my hair, and let it fall past my shoulders. "Let's go. I think Four is following us, and you called me Six." I say, reminding Christina.

"Oh. Sorry, let's go." We run hearing the screech of the trains.**(PS;A/N: The trains are those old fashioned ones, where you put coal in them) **We match its speed and we all get in the first cart of it. I hear footsteps behind us.. Exasperated, I lean against the wall. Everyone is here, safely, or every one who were distractions. " Hey! Where is everyone?" I ask.

"They took the train before us. They were done quickly" Zeke answers.

"Oh" I say, then smirk at him, "Zucchini? Really?"

"What? Zeke sounds so informal… I was gonna do Ezekiel, but that's just plain weird…" I laugh. A good thirty minutes pass. I look at the city as we pass every faction that circulates the palace. I see the buildings of the Divergents. It's hidden from everywhere. No one but the Rebels know about it.

"Get up" I say," Get off your lazy butts we're jumping" I yell even louder. They all sit up, startled, rubbing their foreheads, and they stand up. I step out, and get ready to jump. I remember the first time we jumped. Christina held my hand. But it wasn't for me. It was for her.

"Hey Christina, need any hand-holding now?" I joke.

"Na" she says, "I'd rather hold Will's hand" We all laugh. I jump first onto the roof, landing on my feet, a pain going through my ankles. The rubble-like rocks fly away from me. I jump a little. I didn't fall. I smile.

"Everyone okay?" Zeke asks.

"Yup" Christina says.

"I think so" Will says.

"Whenever I'm with you Zekey bear, I'm great" Shauna says.

"Ew, gross, no PDA" I say.

I hear a faint wincing. "Ow!" I turn. On the roof floor is a man with fancy clothes.

_Prince Four. _


	6. Chapter 6

**OMG! Thank you for all the kind notes! I absolutely love feedback! I loved reading your comments, they gave me more inspiration. You guys are the best! I can't believe it. 11 follows! I am soo happy!**

**Hope you enjoy the chapter! **

**-Isi**

CHAPTER 5

TRIS POV

_Prince Four. _

What is he doing here? I thought we lost him when we jumped. I guess I was wrong. He stands up, holding his elbow.

I look at everyone and they are staring wide-eyed at Four.

"Shit" Zeke says," Six, can I kill him?"

I shake my head," I think we'll let this one slide, but, go ahead and hit him "I say. I turn around and listen to a wince the sound of knuckles colliding with skin. It makes me feel guilty. I did that.

I look back and see Four on the ground, his cheek covered in blood.

"Come on, let's go" I say. I look into the hole. I remember the first time doing this. I felt free when I jumped. But I was wearing Abnegation clothes. Now, I wear black, Divergent Rebel clothes.

I bend my knees and jump.

FOUR POV

"Why do I have to be last Shauna!" I hear as I regain conciseness.

"Because I don't want to be last" a woman says. I open one eye. I see a woman kissing a man. Part of me wants to punch the man for hurting me. But something else is in me. A wanting. Them kissing makes me wonder how it must feel to have a pair of lips on mine. It happened once, but I barely knew that girl.

The woman jumps off the building. The sight makes me wince. I watch as the man jumps a few moments after the woman.

I lay there for a moment and think of questions with answers I don't know.

Where am I? How will I get back? Do I have to go back? What happened if I just lay here? Will anyone find me? Will I die if I jump the hole? Why am I even here? These questions flood my mind.

I lift my head and roll onto my back. I stand up, and rub my cheek. I wonder how long I laid there. Was it minutes? Hours? I would say days, but it stayed dark.

I dust off the dirt and walk over to the edge. There is a hole. There is a big, wide hole in the building. Will I do it? I am breathing hard. The height scares me. This is how my father died. From falling. My father was a good man but secretive. I shake the thought of family out of my head, and focus on the hole. Can I do it? Can I jump? I look at the hole and take a shaky jump.

TRIS POV

We wait almost ten minutes. Four must be really unconscious. Everyone begins to walk away. I walk around the net area. I touch the net. I remember first time I hit this net. I was a scared nobody.

Now, I am Six, the Divergent Rebels prodigy with only six fears. I back up. I turn and look at the wall. It's not really important or anything. I sigh. My first steal.

Then I hear a _thump._

I turn and face the net. A body lies in it. A dark figure. I touch the gun on my belt, and hold it. I walk up to the still figure in the net and take out my gun and press the barrel to his fore head.

I watch him flinch. Prince Four lies there, half his face colored with dry blood.

"What the hell dude? What are you doing here?" I hiss.

"I-I—don't know, it looks fun to be one of you guys" I sigh. I remove the threat and put the gun on my belt and take the handcuffs out. I hold out my hand. HE looks at it, processing my act of kindness and takes my hand. In a split second, my face Is in the wall. He has my arms pinned.

"Hey, you're supposed to be MY prisoner" I say.

I turn around and kick him in the shin. He winces and I pin him against the wall. He uses all his force to charge backward, and before he slams into a wall I say….

FOUR POV

"Hey! Ever wanted to be a rebel?" she asks, nervously.

I stop charging backwards. I want to see where this goes.

"May be, are you inviting me?"

"Yes"

My heart leaps with joy. I may be able to become a rebel! I feel immediate warmth.

"Woe, there" she says. That's when I realize, the warmth is from hugging her. I breathe. I let my hands drop. I rub my fore arm.

"Sorry. Where do I get my badge?"

"Um, you have to train, and, Rebels don't get badges, their reward is what they steal."

'Oh..." I say.

"Yah…Now we need to make sure you haven't told anyone where you are, so technically, you're still my prisoner" She kicks my leg and handcuffs me" go!" I walk around. Honestly, I couldn't keep a smile off my face. I couldn't be happier. I am going to become a Rebel!

It takes me a while for my eyes to adjust to the light, so I squint. Beatrice takes me to a room with one light bulb in the middle.

"Here you go Blake, it's the prince and he wants to become a Rebel. Interrogate him"

TRIS POV

I find myself walking towards Christina's room. I knock on her door, which is white.

She opens the door "OMG! Hello! I was just about to look for you!"

"Hey" I say , shoving my hands in my pockets. Why am I even doing this? Am I just being nice? Four probably expects me to go in his face and say 'Just Kidding'. May be its because I have the weirdest feeling that he could actually help us.

"Do you mind adding Four to our trainees list for next week?" I sigh.

" Wait. He got into the compound?"

"Yah, and he was about to break my back if I didn't offer"

"OMG! I can't believe this!"

"Christina, don't mind me asking, what is OMG?" I say.

"Oh, its like, shorter for Oh my God, or something" she says, leaning against the door frame "I'm trying to make become a thing, but for now it's just me…"  
"Good Luck with getting that famous "I retort.

"Oh, you must be tired, come, sit, I'm tired of standing so you must be too" she says, and walks inside. I walk behind her, closing the door behind me. She sits at a wooden table with a paper on it"

"Okay, then, we have one transfer so far, and seventeen rebel-borns" she laughs "It would be kind of funny if we just trained Four" I laugh with her. The thought of just one transfer is funny.

"Alright, I gotta go, thanks for your time" I wave and walk out the door. Yet again, the question in my head is : Why did I do that?

When I reach Blake's office, I see him Blake sitting across from Four, Four with his elbows on his knees, his face in his hands.

"He's done, he didn't tell anyone" Blake says. I nod.

"Okay" I say. I put a hand on Four's shoulder, and talk to him like a little kid, "You're all signed up" I say.

" Where is he going to live?" Blake asks.

"Well," I say. The truth is I can't think of anywhere. Then one place pops into mind.

"The dorms, he'll be there anyways, right? So why not now?"

Blake nods,"Alright, ask Eric"

I shiver, "But I don't_ want_ to ask Eric "I pout, like a little kid.

"Six, just, please do it" I sigh."Fine"

I hold Four by the forearm and drag him to Eric's office. I knock on his door. It opens a few knocks later.

"Six" Eric greets. He's plain ugly no matter what he does. He has too many tattoos on his body, that you can't see an inch of bare skin. "Eric" I retort.

"Six, what do you need?" he asks.  
"Key to the dorms, we have an early one and I'm not going to let him sleep with me" I say. He sighs. Then tenses when he sees Four.

"Is that" he asks, "the prince?" I nod and turn around.

He took off his coat, but where it is, I don't know.

When I turn back to Eric, he is holding out the dorm keys, "Just tell him to not mess anything up". I nod and pull Four by the hand to the dorms. I open one door and head in. In it are eleven beds. 

"Kay, you'll be living here, and when the other trainees get here, they'll live here. Which is tomorrow. So, change out of your clothes. Here" I throw black clothes to him." Change. If you ever need anything, go to Christina, she knows everything. Place is yours until tomorrow. "  
"Who is training?"Four asks. When did he talk last? How could I not realize he didn't say anything.

"Me and hopefully Christina"

"Why you?" he asks. I act hurt. I'm not offended. I get this a lot. People don't expect me to be that good.

"I was ranked 1st "I say. Four sits on a bed and nods.

I leave, closing the door behind me, and I lean on it and sigh. I hear footsteps coming around.

"Hey! Six!" the figure yells. Al.

"What?"I ask calmly.

"We are getting tattoos. Want to get one?" he asks. I consider this. I haven't ever gotten a tattoo. I think it will mark for what I stand. I nod.

I follow him to the tattoo parlor. It is a room labeled Tattoo Parlor. I watch Christina and Will look for one to represent their love. I don't want anything big. May be something to represent the fears I still have and have overcome.

I browse through and find something representative. Something small, but not too small. Ravens.

"Do you want that?" a woman asks behind me. I turn. I see a girl with a name tag that says "Tori". I nod, and hand her the sheet.

I show it to her, and she takes it.

"Okay, where do you want it?" she asks.

I tap my left collarbone. She nods and brings me to a chair.

FOUR POV

I put on the clothes they gave me, which is black pants and a black t-shirt. I just sat in front of the mirror, looking at my new self. There is something missing. I feel like there is a part of me that is missing. I look great. I smell great. I don't know what's missing. I hear the door open. Six comes in. There is a bandage over her collarbone, and she's carrying a piece of wood with a paper on it and there's a pen in her hair.

"Are you hurt?" I ask.

"What?" she asks confused, then realizes," No, it's a tattoo" I nod.

"Some information you might need" she says. I stand up and come to her. She stands across from me. I draw my eyebrows together as she looks up.

"So, you'll be training with younger trainees, because they come every month. We normally get around 10. "she steps on my foot. I realize what she's doing. I step on hers. She steps on mine." And it's lucky you'll get in." I step on foot. I can tell she gets tired and I won. Then, She kicks my shin. I let out a cry, and hold my ankle. "Get used to pain" she says. Then she kicks my shin again, walking away. I think I know what's missing.

May be it's her.

**Sorry for not updating! I LOVE your comments. Plz leave me more. I couldn' t update because we need to reherse ballet like four times for every show, it's really stupid. Whatever, I hope you liked!**

**~Isi**


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 5: training DAYS

TRIS POV.

We got eleven initiates including Four. We began fighting on their second day, and I have to say, Four is the best. We have 28 trainees total. So we decided to take 20, not ten.

I watch Wally get taken to the infirmary, as all the fights are done. I stand on the platform.

"Any challengers to me?" I ask. One hand shoots up in the air. Four's hand.

"Come up" He does and whispers," Have fun in the infirmary." We've been teasing like this since initiation started. Now here we are, the last fight concluded, last day of stage one.

"In your dreams, trainee" I bark back. He is larger than me, but that never stopped anyone. And that anyone is me.

He throws the first punch; I dodge it and flip him. I kick his side. He grabs my ankle and pulls me. He kicks my side. I trip him by kicking his shin. This is just revenge on Andrew. I kick his stomach. Andrew almost killed you. Kick. He killed your friend, Kina. I kick him hard, and he's out. No blood, just bruises. I feel guilty. But that guilt is replaced with happiness. I beat Four!

I say smiling," anyone else?" as two kids drag Four to the infirmary.

When Four gets out, he says "I didn't know you were that good."

"That was my easy mode." I walk away. I hold a clipboard, and look at the folded paper. Rankings for stage one, in my hand. I unfold it and look at them.

_Four_

_Otto_

_Sophie_

_Ed_

_Drake_

_Maya_

_Jayden_

_Greg_

_Martin_

_Wally_

_Talia_

Talia is cut. Out of Rebel-born Hannah and Reece are out. There are only 24 people left. Four more to be cut.

"Here are your rankings" I say, and the names appeared as before.

I see Four and Otto celebrate, while Talia leaves. By, out, means she doesn't get to do the fun, physical stuff. Those people that are out do the janitorial work. I sigh, a happy sigh.

Four comes up to me. He puts a hand on my shoulder and says," Hey, thanks, I'm having the best time I've had since I was rescued" he walks away. He was rescued?

I go back to my apartment, and lie in the open space on the floor. I decided to stay up a while. Later than normal. I put on boots and around nine I head out to the pit, seeking Christina.

Before I can get to her, I hear a scream. A boy scream. Four's scream.

FOUR POV

I walk back, celebrating. I look around. _This is where you will live forever, away from palace life_ I wonder what mum and dad-sorry, the queen and king now-are thinking. I lean against the hallway.

I feel a hand cover my mouth and hold me back and am dragging me to the chasm. Are they crazy? They are going to kill me! Wait…That's their goal! I try my punch back but my three attackers are too strong.

I feel another hand grip mine and throw me back, away from the commotion, I have barely any strength, but I manage to stay strong, for everyone. I see the figure who saved me, or at least I think saved me, punch the men but they punch her, but then she kicks them hard, leaving one of them unconscious, the other two ran off. The figure comes toward me and I immediately recognize the voice.

"It's okay Four" she says, catching her breath. That's all I remember before I lose consciousness.

**QUEEN POV**

"I'm sorry, you're highness, we've looked everywhere, and we can't find him-" "we assume "another guard says , interrupting the other" the rebels took him. We found traces of him on the train, but there is only one place, that stops to get off, and there aren't any traces of him at all. "

"FIND HIM" I scream, sobbing. "Whoever those rebels are, don't think that they can take my son, and keep him, without war."

"Yes your majesty" they say in unison and they hurried off scared.

**TRIS POV**

He looks so at peace resting on my bed, even though, he's blacked out. I admit I like him only a little. I can't imagine myself marrying him, or anything. I go fetch a cup of water. I see his head turn.

"Hey sleepyhead" I chuckle.

"What? Where am I?"

"My apartment. You were attacked last by Martin, Wally, and Talia. Talia's going to work as janitor and stuff though. There's nothing she can do. I knocked Wally out good….."

"Is there training?"He asks. I nod.

"Okay, lets-"He starts to get up and I see him wince.

"No, you aren't training, my orders. You continue tomorrow. Today is just an overview anyways."I say quickly.

He nods.

"Brought you breakfast "I say holding a banana, and water.

"Thanks" I nod, handing them to him.

"Anything hurt?" I ask.

"Only my side hurts when I breathe."

"Not much you can do there huh?" I laugh only a little. He shakes his head.

"If you get bored there's popcorn on that table, and a deck of cards. Don't break those pictures of me, they were expensive, okay?" He nods, smiling.

"Water from the tap, food... Yah, don't break anything. I'll visit at lunch." He nods.

II disappear behind the door.

"LUNCH" I yell to the trainees. I watch every trainee sigh and smile.

I walk over to my apartment, which isn't very far.

I open the door, and feel buckets of water piling on me. Literal. I hear Four laughing.

"My new shirt, Christina got it for me. She's going to be pissed when she sees what you've done" I say, heading to the bathroom and grabbing a towel. I should be mad. Is there something wrong with me? I feel like this is fun. Why am I having fun?

I dry off my long hair, and walk over to the bed. I swat him in head. "Ow" he say "you hit hard"

"Clearly, you haven't learned from when I beat you up" I say smiling.

"Nah, Just having fun with you" he says "You won't hurt me"

Will I hurt him? Why does the word hurt seem so violent?

"I will get you back "I say, sitting down on the bed he's lying down on.

"How?" he asks, his eyes on me. Something about those eyes…..

"I have my ways, "I say. I smile, and mock a British accent, "Your Stupidness"

He winces when he laughs. He sits up and I help him.

"Does this hurt?" I say, as I press on the area between his elbow and shoulder. He winces and nods. I pull up the shirt's sleeve, so it looks like a tank top. I quickly grab some ice, and return. I look at his muscle. Then his face. He looks…..torn. I gently push ice one. He winces. A little cry.

"Shh…it'll be alright. You can let yourself be in pain. It's just me here. Is it any better?" I keep one hand on the ice and another on his shoulder.

"In a way" he says, "I'll probably be fine by tomorrow."

"Do you want to rest here?"I ask. It'll probably be the best. He nods. I grab a sleeping bag and toss it on the floor. A sleeping bag is my new invention, its two pieces of cloth you go into and you can roll it up. I like him, but I don't want to sleep with him.

"Am I sleeping there?"He asks, pointing to the sleeping bag. I shake my head.

"I am "I say and he nods. I realize he nods a lot.

"Brought you a hamburger and cake if you wanted it. " He nods and takes it.

"Sorry about the water, I was bored. "he says, a hint of a smile in his voice. I smile.

" Oh, I see. Cards too boring?"

"There's no one to play with!"he says, smiling.

"Okay, you got me there…."I chuckle.

"Be-Six, can I just thank you again for letting me be here. This life is 20 times better than the prince life. I was destined to be here. II just want to thank you. "

"No biggy." I say casually. I stare at his beautiful grey-blue eyes. I just get lost in them. They drag me out of reality, and put me in the sky. I don't know how but this stare, just connects us. I snap out of it.

"I should go" I say. I say backing away. He nods. I turn around," Oh, and I will get you back…I hate water"

"Good to know" he says smiling. Dang it, I think; now he's going to use water against me.

I close the door and happily sigh, my back against the door.

"What made you happy?" a voice asks. Christina."And why are you wet?"Oh shoot. I forgot to change clothes.

"Um…, I slipped?"I think.

"Sure you did…seriously, I lived in Candor, tell me…."

"Someone dumped water on me", I say honestly. She eyes me for a second.

"Who?" she asks. I can't answer. I have to distract her.

"How are things going with you and Will?"I ask.

"Well, since we live together…"she mumbles.

"WHAT?! When were you planning on telling me?"I say. I put a hand on my heart and act hurt.

"I was coming over to tell you-" she says, but a loud noise interrupts her.

A crash of my metal pots. I hear them bang on the floor. I see Christina start to shake.

"Tris, there's someone in your apartment." She quivers. She backs up.

"Actually, I left my pots unbalanced, they probably fell." I say casually.

UGH! THAT FOUR HE BETTER NOT BE CAUSIN A RUCUS IN MY APARTMENT!

"You don't want to check?"She asks.

"Isn't this supposed to be about you?"I say, tired.

"You're hiding something."

"No" I say, trying to sound firm, but it's not going well.

"Show me," she demands. I can't tell her about Four. She's a Candor-smart mouth and she'll tell everyone.

"No"

"Fine...Whatever. "she says. Finally, she gave up. She sighs.

Then she eyes me suspiciously.  
"So Will blah and blah and then we blah blah and I blah and we blah" Is all I heard, thinking of Four. I hope he's alright. I hope he didn't get hurt.

"So? What do you think?"

"Great!" I say even though I have absolutely no idea what she said. She smiles. "Thanks Tris" I look at my watch. 12:53. Since my clothes are dry, I go the training room to see almost all the initiates, except Four.

"Stage 2 is mental, here in The Rebels Headquarters, we are challenging you to face your fears and conquer them. It is a simulation. Any questions?"

I see two hands. Jayden and Otto.

"Jayden"

"Um, can we get hurt in these simulations?" I nod. Her black-brown hair nods in response.

"Otto "I say.

"Where's Four?"

"He was in an incident last night. He's…"I think"fine, just needs rest"

"When will he be back?" I hear. People can't keep their mouth shut.

"Tomorrow." Everyone sighs. More like happy sighs. I hear one or two groans. I guess they like Four.

I see Martin and Wally in the background, staring at me. They must suspect something, since I was there to save him.

I think I'm falling for him.

**OMG! I hoped you liked it! Because I missed watching Harry Potter for you!**

**This chapter was a little switch, now Four was dragged to the chasm, and Tris saved him, I hope that was Ok!**

**Thank you for your kind reviews and follows and favorites. **

**See you later**

**Isi**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys!In the last chapter, I thought you were a little curios about what's happening in the castle. So I did Queens POV. If you liked it, tell me so I can do more of them :) **

**Isi**

Chapter 8

"You are dismissed" I say talking a little too fast. The trainees fly out. Except Drake. I begin to pick up the knives and I throw them in a bucket and close it. I begin to walk out. To my apartment. Something gives me the urge to want to be with Four. I feel an arm grip my wrist.

"Hey, Six!"Drake says.

"Get off me you-"

"Can I ask you something?" he asks, , and proudly grins. I release from his grip and sigh .I nod.

"I like you. Will you go out with me?"He asks. What? Does this boy realize he's a year younger than me and immature? He's an initiate that, in particular, does not catch my attention. In fact, now he kind of pissses me off, the way he seems all confident. So I have to reject him.

"I'm seventeen "I say, turning.

"And I know. Age doesn't matter "he says putting his hand through his blonde hair.

"I say no to it."

"What?"

"No "I say nonchalantly. This boy's feelings shouldn't matter.

"You hurt my feelings. "He says, giving me a death glare.

"I can't show public display off affection towards initiates. " I say, putting my hands on my hips.

"Then we can do private display of affection "he says. I can tell he's trying to be sexy. Ew. That's gross. I slap him across the face.

I shake my head and say," Listen kid, I don't date initiates. So. Get. Out." He doesn't 'look frightened one bit.

"Why? Are you scared?"He says, mimicking a little kid.

"I have a boyfriend. NOW GO!"I lie. He suddenly perks up. My lies are dangerous. Now he's probably going to tell the whole compound. Great.

"Who?"he asks. Now I'm really pissed.  
"Shut it Candor!"  
H e leaves with a frightened look on his face. Thank God.

I walk quickly towards my apartment. I use my key. I kick it open without going in. No water. I step in, and close the door. He lies on the bed. His eyes are open and he's staring at the ceiling.

"Hey" he says.

"That was close." I say, crossing my arms, "Why were you fiddling with my pots! I heard them crash.

He sighs "I was getting a cup for water, and they sort of fell... I picked them up though."

I nod as if to thank him. But still, he knocked down my pots.

"Max says we're going to play Capture the Flag tonight. Care to join?"

"Is everyone coming?" I nod;" Okay "he says.

"Here" I say "Does this hurt?" I press into his back. He winces really hard. "Ow, that hurts" he says, grimacing in pain. I take my hand off his back and grab an ice pack.

"Take off your shirt" I say. It reminds me of something.

_*Flashback*  
I come home from school. _

_I put my bag on the table and sit on the couch. _

_My dad comes in a bottle and a belt in his hand._

"_Take off your shirt" he would say. I would obey and feel belt whips on my back. _

_*End of Flashback* _

I shake the thought from my head. He obeys and lifts up his shirt, pulling it off by the hem. I stare at his back. Covered in black. But they aren't bruises. Its ink. I put the ice on a nearby table.

"What is it?" I ask.

On his back is the symbol for every kingdom. The Rebel's symbol on the top. It is the largest. Under it is the Abnegation. When I put my hand on it, I feel him shiver. **(PS: The Rebels symbol is the wave on the cover of Allegiant) **Under it is the Dauntless, then Erudite, then Candor, then Amity.

"You know how each city-kingdom contributes to one specific thing?" he says, I nod, he continues" I think that's a mistake. We should be all of them."

"It's the Divergent Rebels Symbol "I say, touching it "Why is it on your back?"

"Because being a rebel is the best thing ever. Thank you again."

"It's fine. You know, I always struggle with kindness, which is why I left the Abnegation city."I lie. I left because I was done with Andrew.

He smiles at me. I look deep into his eyes. I can't help but smile, because they always make me smile. Suddenly, His lips locked in mine, and I wrapped my arms around his neck and he wrapped his around my waist. I force a smile into my kiss. I have never kissed anyone, and kissing a hot guy on your first kiss is definitely something to remember. Kissing a hot guy shirtless, okay, now, that's pretty sexy. I run my hands through his hair, messing it up a little. He pulls away.

"You made me happy. You are kind "he says, smiling, our foreheads touching. He looks at me. I smile, leaning into him. We spend the rest of our time, talking, he remains shirtless, though. I always scold myself for staring at his freakishly muscular body. I look at the clock. 10:57.

"I have to wake the initiates at 11:05. We have to go." I say. He nods. He finally puts his shirt, and I fix my hair.

"You better?" I ask as I go out. I almost forgot why he was here. He smiles. "Yes, very much" I lightly blush. He liked kissing me? I'm so small, and I don't have much body. I don't really understand. I walk out with Four coming out directly before me. I walk into the dorms silently.

"Get your lazy butts by the train tracks in 10 minutes or be out." I yell, turning the light on. I see some smiles at the sight of Four. I hear things like:

"Four! My man, where have you been?"

"Four, we missed you!"

"Where have you been?" asks a few people. He looks like he's about to answer than I yell, "One more word out of you and you'll be out" I walk to the train tracks and grab the box of a new invention I call paintballs. Max invented them but he let me name it. It's basically shooting, but safer. "Help me?" I ask Four. He nods. He carries the others. By the tenth minute everyone is here. The train comes, and I throw the boxes on and hop on. All the trainees follow.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Page Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I explain capture the flag. The game is simple. Two teams, two flags. Whoever gets the other teams flag first wins.

"Okay, two teams, Christina and I will pick first."I say, after I see all the trainees got it.

"Can't I be on Will's team?"she pouts.  
"No."I say coldly.

"Pick already!" Eric yells.

"Four" I say, sternly. I have a strategy. This is my first ever Capture the Flag as an instructor , so I decided that we would use the abandoned buildings with electronically machines that transport you up and down floors called elevators. They were invented a while back, but forgotten.

"_Otto"_

"_Sophie"_

"_Drake"  
"Ed"_

"_Maya"_

"_Jayden"_

"_Greg"_

"_Wally"_

"_Martin"_

We then sort out the REBEL-BORNS.

"We'll go first" I say before anyone can argue. We reach where I want. I jump off. I watch, bored, as everyone argues. I sit. I look around and see something circular and almost a hundred feet tall. Windmills.

**Okay, Ferris Wheels weren't invented yet, so I can't just say,"oh, yah and there is a Ferris wheel in the middle of nowhere even though it's the wrong time period" **

**So, windmill seemed more fitting. Hoped you liked their first kiss. **

**I haven't done these in forever: QOD: Do you have summer camp right now?  
My answer: Yes and No. I don't have to pay. I'm helping the 5-8 year old perform. I'm helping my music teacher with her camp if that counts for anything :) **


	9. Chapter 9

**Yay! Another Chapter! **

**Hope you like it! **

**Isi**

CHAPTER 9

TRIS POV

I look behind me. _The Windmill. _

I'm not supposed to help the trainees, so I might as well climb it. Have some fun. I step quietly and walk towards it. There are staples in the wall. I can climb up it. I look up. Luckily, there's no wind. I put my foot on the first staple.

Lots of arguments behind me. Oh, yes, lots. Then a voice. I don't know why it doesn't startle me. May be because his voice is soothing.

"What are you doing?"I hear Four say. I don't turn I hoist myself up and move onto the next staple. I'm lucky that the roof is slanted, because if it wasn't, I wouldn't have climbed it.

"Getting to higher ground. I'm just making sure you know where their flag is."I say, matter of factly.  
"I'm coming" he says.

"No, you're not"

"Yes, I am" he says, firmly and completely confident.

'Don't argue with me trainee"

"Fine, I won't argue, I'll just climb" he says. Wow, this dude doesn't give up, does he? I guess just this once, I'll let him win.

"Fine"

He climbs up with a blank face. I climb up a few staples. As soon as we've reached were the windmill's spinner starts, we climb more carefully. I look up. We are perhaps ten feet from the top. "Hey, Four, we're-" I look down at him. The staple I was standing cracks, and part of it breaks off. I keep my hands on the staples, but both my feet are hanging off.

I let out a squeal. I feel warmth near my hips, and start breathing heavily. Fours hand comes in contact with my skin, and he looks up at me. My foot finds a staple.

"Thanks" I mumble. I look down again. He is panting like crazy.  
"You're scared of heights?"I ask.

He nods, panicky. "It's okay, I'll be here there the whole time.. The top is right there." I say. He nods, shaky. We reach the top quickly. I pull him over the side. The top is basically nothing. It's got some hey and bird poop, but it's also got a railing. Which means people can get up here from somewhere. He lies down. I kneel next to him. I put a hand to his forehead.

"Shh, Four, its okay" I say, calming him. He is lying down breathing hard. I'm talking to him as if he's a little kid.

"May be talking will help. Where's this fear from?"

"Um…my dad, died from falling, I don't really want to talk about this. "He says. I realize something, but I shove it out of my mind. He can't possibly be Marcus Eaton's son, can he? I nod.

"Okay then, how are you feeling?"I ask. He puts his hands on his face, and he sits up, before standing up.  
"Can I hug you?" he asks. I nod my ponytail bobbing. I wrap my arms around him, and he does the same. He lets out a breath, like a sigh. A happy sigh.

'Better?" I ask. He nods, and presses his lips to my fore head, and I smile. I turn around and look for their flag. I see a few buildings, then, a light.

The flag glowing out in the middle of the dark. I smile at it.

"Four, we found it" I say, excitedly "Their in the Great Hall"

He laughs then says," Um, do we have to climb down this thing?" I look down, and around. A few feet away from us is a trapdoor.

"Let's skip climbing down." I say with a smile and hurry over to the door. I dust it off. I open it and see two people, a man and a woman, young, sleeping naked. Luckily, the blankets cover all that.

"We have to be quiet, there are people down there" I say and he nods. I drop down. I don't hit the ground hard. I am next to the bed, I hurry off. Four, however, is a completely different story. He drops on the floor sloppily and makes a loud thud. I run around the corner. I see Four has joined me. I hear the bed jerk up.

"Sam" a woman's voice says, "Someone's here"

"Those Rebels" a man says. I can't help but laugh. I try to cover it. Four turns me around and kisses me. This stops my laughter.

His hands snake around my waist. I see a light.

"You REBELS, SHOO, WAIT, Prince…Four?" a man says. A towel is wrapped around his waist.

Four chuckles and grabs my wrist, dragging me out of the place.

"BRING PRINCE FOUR BACK IMMEDIATELY!" the man yells. We find the door eventually, and leave.

Four and I are laughing as we run. "Did you see the look on his face?" he laughs.

"Let's go" I say, smiling. We reach them half a minute later.

"Here they are. Four, Six, where've you been?"

"We climbed the windmill and we know where they are"

"Where?"

"The Great Hall" I say.

-Page Break-

Will and Christina talk to each other. Christina

I don't listen though. I think about the fear landscapes. I wonder what he fears. Well, I know one of them is heights. Then my thoughts drift back to the man. The man in the windmill. He must've told the queen by now. Four's "parents". Not anymore.

I trust Four. I trust him 100%%. But I need him to trust me.

QUEEN POV

"Don't waste my time, Burt" I say, looking away from the farmer.

"Our majesty, something interesting happened at the windmill. We saw, your son, but he took off running with another girl." He says.

"WHAT!?" I yell. A girl with MY missing son! No. My Tobias would've come back by now. He loves me, right? I mean, they must have a spell on him. He must! He..he..

"What was she doing to him?" I ask, trying to act calm.

"They were kissing. They were wearing black. Both of them. "he says quickly. Kissing? My son doesn't kiss Rebels!

"Thank You" I say. He nods and leaves. When he leaves, I scream. Who would've taken my sweet Tobias? Who danced with him? Lady Bertie? No, Lady Beatrice. I yell out to Juan, my assistant.

"Juan! Check our Villager's ball guest list. Is there a Lady Beatrice?"

I wait a few moments.

"No" he says.

"Look for her in the Faction Files" he says.

"She's from Abnegation who transferred to Rebels" he says after a while.

"Does she have any family?" I ask . If she does I'll make them find her.

"A father in Abnegation, and brother from Erudite"

I smile."Perfect, bring me her father" I say, and tap my fingers on the chair.

TRIS POV

Unfortunately, Christina got to monitor the fear landscapes. I can only watch Four's reactions.

It's my job to monitor the trainees waiting. I sit next to Four, and hold his hand, although no one can see.

"You see it's not that hard" I say. He nods. When Christina opens the door and says, "Four". I let go of his hand. I look around. Everyone here is quiet, because they are done.

Almost ten minutes later, Four is out.

"Finally" Drake says, "We can leave" I nod. Everyone runs out the door. Four remains.

"How was it?"I ask. He sits down.

"I couldn't get past them" he says. That's why he was so tense. I tilt my head.

"What did you face?"I ask.

"Um, well, heights, fire, killing people, and my mom coming back and taking me away from here." At the last one my eyes flick up. Four fears. Funny. His name is Four. Coincidence.

"I didn't know you loved it here that much"

"I do" he says. He presses his elbows to his knees, and takes a deep breath. "The only reason Christina stopped me, is because I started punching everything and I broke something"

I think a moment. I can help him. I can…but, do I trust him? I think I can.

"Meet me here at eight" I say. He nods. When we stand, he holds both my hands.

He looks around and presses his lips to my forehead. I wrap my hands around his waist, and press my head into his chest.

"I'm always here" I say. He brushes my hair with his fingers.

"Your beautiful, you know that?" he says. I laugh, "Sure Four, sure" He pulls away and holds my head in his hands.

He stares at me and says, "I'm sure, look at you"

"Four, I don't mean to be self-depreciating, but look at me, I'm not ugly, but I'm most certainly not pretty"

I'm not beautiful. I know that. Andrew told me that. Peter told me that. Eirc told me that. If everyone says it, then it's true.

"You're right, you're not, and you're more than that. You're amazing, spectacular, and words can't describe you" he says.

He kisses me, firmly. It makes me powerful. He makes me feel beautiful.

Am I?

I hear a door close. Shoot, as long as it's not Drake, then I'm fine.

I pull away "I have to go, see you tonight" I say. I give him a quick peck on the cheek. I walk away, grabbing my clipboard.

A hand on my wrist.

"Tris! OMG! You have a boyfriend!" Christina. Oh, she wasn't out of the room.

"Please don't tell!" I say, a little desperate.

She smiles, "No problem! Just next time, you need to tell me when you have a boyfriend." I nod and walk off.

I sigh. Well that was fast. I can't kiss him again today.

Until Eight.

**Yay! It's done! R&amp;R! **

**QOD: What's your favorite song? **

**Well, I'll have to go with Firework by Katy Perry (it's really inspirational) **

**Bye Bye! **

**Isi**


	10. Chapter 10

**OMG! I know I haven't updated in forever, so here. I might not be long, but at least it's a chapter. Oh well, Don't forget to Review!**

Isi

Chapter 10

TOBIAS POV

I waited for Six in the pit. I rocked back and forth on my heels. I hear a running pair of footsteps.

Six comes from behind me, and looks at me smiling.

"Listen, I don't do this to many people, any, actually" she says. Her fingers are playing with each other. She seems, nervous " but come here" She motions me to the ladder up to the fear landscape room. I stop.

"Where are we going" I ask.

"We are going to help you, by going to through a fear landscape" she says, climbing. When she reaches the top, she helps me up.

"Which one?" I ask.

"Mine "she says. I look down at her. She's getting a long needle with orange liquid, and she's not looking at me.

"Are you allowed to do this?" I ask. She shrugs. She takes the needles and plunges it in my neck. A short but brief pain overcomes me.

She hands me one. I look at her, confused. What am I supposed to do with this thing? She taps a spot on her neck. I still don't get it. I hope my look is confused. She raises her eyebrows at me and looks at the thing in my hand. Oh! I take it and hold it over her neck. My hands are shaking. What if I do it wrong? I plunge it in. She doesn't flinch at all. She must've done it before. She looks straight into my eyes. I touch her cheek and she closes her eyes.

I close my eyes and lean in to kiss her but the scene changes. We are in a field, a grassy field, and open sky. She looks around, as if to expect something somewhere. Something dark, black, and feathery appears in the sky. A crow. I look back at her, she's holding a gun. She clicks it into chamber. More and more crows appear. Soon, you can barely see any blue. But as they come, Six shoots them. I can tell she forgot I was here until the scene changed.

I watch the scene change. I look at Tris and look at Tris and she wraps her arms around me, standing on her tiptoes, her head burying into my shoulder. I lift her head up and kiss her on the lips I begin to walk towards her and kiss her, but she hits something behind her, like a wall. A glass panel. I turn around. We are in a glass box. She bangs on it as hard as she can. She looks back at me for a moment and asks, "Help me?" I nod and bang on the same side as she is. I see her fist dive into the glass, and a crack appears. I hear an ear-piercing noise, like nails on a chalkboard. The glass broke.

The scene changes. I was standing near Six, but now she's standing by the chasm railing looking around. I am on the other side of the pit. I see men come from behind her. _Turn around Six, Turn around!_I run towards her as fast as I can. The man clamps a hand around her mouth and two others hold her over the chasm. She is practically over the chasm. Her back is arched over the railing. I will never make it in time. I watch her struggle free, and her fist collides with the man's face. I watch her beat three guys. Three? Wow, she's an amazing fighter. She looks around and spots me in the crowd. I run faster and give her a hug. I feel her head burry into my chest and I stroke her hair.

"We'll get through this okay?"I say, and I feel her nod.

Then we are in a room with no end, and there are two people standing in front of her. A man, about her age, and a woman, middle-aged, probably her mother. There is a small table with a gun, and she breaks from my grip and walks over to the table. There is something in her head holding her back, but she manages to close her eyes and pull the trigger. I shiver.

She drops the gun on the floor, which makes a banging noise as it hits the ground. The scene changes. I look at her. She seems so beautiful but mysterious. I am about to kiss her, but something hard hits my back. Walls that come out of nowhere, are closing in on us. She's claustrophobic. She sits down and buries her face into her knees. I sit next to her. I put my arms around her and rub her shoulders. Hopefully this will soothe her. I feel her heart rate slow down.

"Six, we can't get through this, we have to let it take us. Here, just breathe when I breathe, okay?" I say. She nods. I touch her heart. I feel it, it's faster than it normally is, but I can understand. I hope this heart never stops beating. I want to hear it every night I go to sleep. Hopefully she'll move in with me eventually. I feel pressure on my shoulders. Then it's gone.

I lift Six to her feet. Then chuckle. A thought that I've never noticed popped into my head.

"What?" she ask, smiling. God, I love her smile.

"I realized we both have numbers for names." I say, and then her smile drops. She buries her face in her hands.

"I'm sorry" I say "Did I say something wrong?" She shakes her head. "You'll figure out my name here" she says. I nod. Then we are in a house in one of the kingdoms. The Abnegation Kingdom. Was she a transfer? I watch her walk into a room. There is a man at the top of a staircase.

"Beatrice" he says, "This is for your own good"

Wait-Those articles about Andrew Prior abusing her daughter Beatrice-they were true? I look at Beatrice, she looks petrified. I put a hand on her shoulder. The man pulls out a belt and whips the railing. I can see the fear in her eyes. The belt rises over her and I let my kind self take over. I stood in front of her and felt a brief but lingering stinging. I clench my teeth.

"Don't you lay a _hair _on him!" she yells, coming towards him.

Then it's gone. I open my eyes to see us back in the fear simulation room. She turns and looks at me. I stand up and kiss her. She kisses back.

"Hey" I say "We got through it"

"You got me though it. That was my fastest time. "she says. I press my lips to her forehead. She lifts her head and her eyes meet mine.

"I know this sounds weird, but can you stay with me? I feel" she hesitates to find the right word "safer with you" How can I deny?

"Of course" I say. We walk back to her apartment, in silence, not touching, just in case the initiates are around. We arrive at her door, and she unlocks it. I close it behind us. She plops down on the bed.

I sit next to her and rub her back.

"So, six fears?" I ask. She sits up and nods. She puts her head on my shoulder.

"And, do me a favor, call me Tris, but when it's just us" she says.

"Anything for you" I say."If you call me by my real name, Tobias, only when it's just us" She smiles with her mouth closed. I kiss her. I know she needs it as comfort, but I don't want to make her too uncomfortable.

"We should go to bed" she says, when we pull away. I nod, and I lay down next to her, and disappear under the covers. I hear her breath steady as she falls asleep.

TRIS POV

I wake up to a loud knock. Who could that be? I check my sundial. The moonlight suggests around three in the morning. I roll over, but hit something hard. I look under the covers, and smile. Four-Tobias-was hidden under the covers. I throw them back on top of him and walk out of the bed to the door.

The knocking is more violent. I rush to the door. I open it. Oh my God.

_Andrew._

**Mini cliffie…..what will happen? O.o **

**Anyways QOD: Have you ever gotten five stars on a Just Dance Game? If so, which Songs? **

**My answer: Yes, twice. On Just Dance 2014, I got C'mon by Kesha and Summertime by someone I don't know**

**Have a goo day!**

**Isi**


	11. Chapter 11

**Here it is, 2,578 words for you! **

Chapter 11

TRIS POV

_Andrew._

"Thought I'd find you here." He says, his grey hair swishing. I am more powerful here, he cannot hurt me.

"Go away. You're not welcome here." I snap, hoping my voice is fierce "How did you even get in?"

"I jumped. Into a hole "He says, hands on his hips. He comes up and pushes me in the living room and closes the door.

"You know" he says taking off his belt," I've missed this. And not a word out of you young lady, understood?" I step back, "No"

"What was that? You are a weak girl. You never should've left Abnegation"

"I did what I did because it was necessary." I say, snapping at him, "To escape you" As he steps closer I back up. I should pin him down and beat him up, right here right now .I can't. No. I'm too weak. Andrew smiles in victory.

"Shirt off" I take it off, revealing a wrinkly black bra. I turn around ready to bear pain. Why am I letting him do this? I am stronger than he is. It smacks me, and a cringe of pain bursts through me. Even if the belt isn't there I feel the pain lingering. It takes all I have not to yell or scream. This goes on for what feels like an hour, but is probably five minutes. I melt to the ground. I let out a small sob. I hear a kick and my back winces. I hear bones crack. He kicked my back.

"Get up you worthless piece of junk and make my life easier" he says. I stand up, and put my hands over my face.

I turn away. I can't watch. I hear something else.

Andrew's voice goes "What the hell-"he is cut off with the sound of a punch. I turn around.

_Tobias. _

TOBIAS POV

I wake up to an unfamiliar sound.

"Shirt off "a familiar voice says.

I hear smacks, and a small sob. I feel around for Tris. I hope nothing has happened to her. I don't how long it takes me to realize she might be out there. I peek out the blankets, careful not to make a sound. I see the blonde beauty, crying.

"Get up you worthless piece of junk, so you can make my life easy"I get up, secretly. I walk behind the man as Tris turns .The man turns. Andrew. "What the hell-"With all the force I have within me punch the man in the jaw. He falls flat on the ground. I look up at Tris. Her eyes are red and sorrowful, as if afraid. I have never seen her with such fear in her eyes. She's so beautiful, with her hair down, and her shirt off. I feel like she's looking at me as if I'm a monster. Am I? Because of what I've just done? I can't be. She can't think of me like that. I don't want her to think of me like that. She probably thinks I am some kind of monster. But her next act tells me otherwise.

She hugs me.

"Thank you. You saved me." She whispers into my shoulder, and I could feel the teardrops on my shoulders.

"I know. I promise, there will never be a time where I can't help you." I look at her, and our foreheads touch. I kiss her; she wraps her arms around my neck, and I kiss her hard. When she pulls away, I look at her in the eye.

"Let me help you with those wounds. " I say. She nods."First Aid is over there" she says. I grab the aids and clean up her back. After they're all bandaged up, I look at her dad. Evil. I look at Tris.

"What should we do with him?" I ask.

"Get him away from me that's for sure." She says. I pick him up and climb the stairs to the roof, and wait for the train. It arrives five minutes later and with all the force I have, I throw him on the train and the side of the door hits his head. May be he'll fall out. I walk away from the train and stand over the ledge.

I look down at the net. I remember standing here, scared, unsure. Now I'm most likely going to make the Rebels. I take a breath and jump. When I return, she's got her shirt on, sitting on the bed, looking away.

"Hey" I say, entering. She seems a bit startled, but replies in a breath. "Hey" She looks up at me with those gorgeous eyes I just can't get enough of.

"Tobias?" she asks "Can you not tell anyone he came?" Why would I? "Of course"

"Thank You, "She says with a sigh," you've seriously helped me. You've comforted me, you make me feel safe. It may sound cheesy, but it's true"

"Can I say, I really like you, Tris, almost love?"I admit without thinking. Oh shoot! What if she thinks I'm weird! I watch her lips curl into a smile.

"Really? Maybe we should find you a paper to make a list or chart or something."  
I can't help but stifle a small laugh.

"Maybe I'm sure but I just don't want to frighten you" I say, honestly.

"Then you should know better" she says, her eyes staring into my soul.

"Fine then, I love you" I say, leaning in, and kissing her.

"I love you too "she whispers into my lips.

When we pull away I say," We should go…" she nods. She sleeps calmly that night.

TRIS POV

When I wake up, I am nested against his chest. I look back upon last night, and shudder, and remember when he did something like that. He killed my only best friend, Kina.

_*Flashback* _

"_Come on Kina, please, we have to go to your house "I say. _

"_I've never been to your house" she says, her gorgeous black hair brushing past her shoulders. She's awfully tin. She has barely any muscle, and can't handle pain like I do._

"_Please" I say. _

"_It can't be that bad" she says. She pulls up her sleeves and runs in the house. _

"_Wow, it's huge" she says. My house wasn't huge, but Kina lived in a basement, pretty much. _

_I look around. Hopefully Andrew isn't home. _

_Then I see them. I see so many bottles on the ground, I lose count. Of course, we were twelve, and Kina had no idea what they were. _

"_Hey, let's go write a message and put it in a bottle and send it off!" she squeals. _

"_Beatrice" I hear, and I freeze, "Who's this?" Andrew. _

"_My friend, sir" I reply, holding my hands together. _

"_You call your dad, sir? HAHAHAHAHA" she was laughing "I call my dad, Pa" _

"_Kina, please, be quiet and leave" I say, and Kina looks from Andrew, to something behind him. A picture. His EXPENSIVE picture. _

_She walks towards Andrew, smiling. Fear rushes through me. "Kina" I say once more. _

_She runs and grabs the picture, "Got it!" _

"_Why you-"Andrew starts. He begins to run. _

"_NOOO!" I yell. I hear glass shatter. Oh no. _

"_I'm, sorry" I hear her say. I turn. The glass picture is broken. Not into two pieces, but two million pieces. _

"_Beatrice, leave" Andrew says. I do what he says. I close the door behind me. I hear more apologies. Then a scream. More screams. Glass shattering. More glass. Then nothing. _

_I open the door. _

"_Kina?" _

_I look out. Kina is lying in a pool of blood and glass sticks out of her body at random. _

_Kina is dead. _

_*End of Flashback*_

I feel tears threatening. No, I will not cry over some stupid friend. I need a distraction. I sit up. I see Tobias.

I look at him so calmly sleeping. Then I remember when he dumped water on my head. I must get him back. I get up and fill a bucket with water, my back still aching from last night. I hold it over his head and tilt it, laughing, blocking out the pain.

_I'm just getting you back. _I think

"Awe, man, what the hell!?" he says. I just giggle. He then realizes where he is.

"Oh you little-"he gets up and chases me, and I run away like a little girl.

"I'm just getting you back "I say. When he reaches me he tackles me with kisses. "I woke you up because we need, to, wake the trainees "I say in between laughs. He smiles.

"Fine" he grunts. After I decide upon a plain long-sleeve shirt which covers up most of the scars, black boots, and tight pants, I call out to Tobias.

"I'm ready. Let's go "We walk the halls and we just stand next to each other. When we reach there, I see one empty bed. Tobias'. I let Tobias go in his bed, so that It looks like he slept there, because then there would be questions.

I turn the lights on, and yell at the top of my lungs'  
"GET UP YOU IDIOTS! BREAKFEAST WILL BE SERVED!"

"When'd you get back Four?"I hear a trainee say.

"Um, like last night" he says, unsure and hesitantly.

"LET'S GO PEOPLE SHOES CAN'T TIE THEMSELVES!"I yell.  
I hear grunts. l walk towards the cafeteria and l don't let Four sit next to me, that would be too obvious. He sits with his friends, and I don't look at him. I look at my food, unable to hear anything. "Six, are you even paying attention?" I look up. "What?"They laugh, even though it wasn't that funny. Uriah speaks up, "I said, do you think Four could beat our #1 Fresno?"  
"Hell yah" I say proudly. Four can beat anyone, even….Andrew. "Yah, Right..I bet you he'll be #2!" he says. I cross my arms with a smirk "Transfer can beat Rebel-borns any day."

"Is that so?"Uriah asks, raising his eyebrow.

"Yah, Uriah, I beat you I was ranked first" I say, making sure everyone listening can hear.

"I guess we'll know tomorrow" he sighs, and turns back to his food.

Four sleeps in his own bed that night. After Final Testing, Four got 3:57. I watched his reactions. He was thinking clearly. Fastest time in the class. He beat my record for time. I got 6:13.

I watch everyone carefully. It was Eric's turn with the rankings so I was clueless. I watched Eric make his speech. I don't pay much attention until he announces the rankings.

"Trainees! Here are your rankings, if you are not on here, and you're out." he says.

Four

Fresno

Otto

The rest are names I don't recognize.

Wally barely makes it being 19. I walk over to Tobias, and I can't get the smile off my face. Someone is going to think there's something wrong with me. I stand in front of Tobias and put my hands behind my back.

"Four, congrats! Do you think a hug will give away too much?" I ask.

"You know what?" he says, he leans in close" I don't care,"

He puts his hands around my waist, lifts me up and spins me, and kisses me. This time I don't care. I kiss him hard, wrapping my arms around him.

I forget everyone as he kisses me. When we pull away, I see Christina next to Tobias standing wide-mouthed at me.

"Christina honey, close your mouth, you're going to catch flies." I say, my hands still around Tobias.

She gives me a look that has her eyebrows up and a smirk across her face, which gives me a look that is a "You are so giving me details later". Will taps her and she turns around and kisses him.

I turn back to Tobias, and look into his eyes. God, I need to wake up to him every day."You know" I say so only he can hear "Your eyes are like waking up. I should see them more often. Move in with me?"

Tobias nods violently ad he kisses me, really hard. I hear a faint "I love you" from him.

QUEEN POV

I sit in my chair once again.

"How long does it take to find the Rebels hideout?" I ask. I lean my head back and tap my fingers on the armrest.

"We've found Andrew!" someone says, bursting through the doors. I smile, "Did he find it?"

"He's unconscious, we don't know!" the same man yells.

Just then another man bursts through the doors," He IS awake. Now he is. He's coming."

A few moments later a man opens the door quietly. I can tell it's Andrew. But he has a bruised jaw, and a black eye.

"Your Majesty" he bows, "I found the Rebels hideout, and I found Beatrice"

"Did you kill-" I start but Andrew cuts me off, "No" he says," Before I could, um, how do I put this, your son, punched me in the jaw. I was out cold" I open my mouth. Why would Four be with a girl? He doesn't sleep with people, especially Rebels. They must have him under a spell or something.

"Why, why would he be with a girl?" I ask, my voice worried. He shrugs. "They weren't naked" he says.

I smile. I can get her back "Do you remember which building the Rebels are in?" I ask.

"My mind is blurry, but there are a lot of places, I forgot, but it's one of the twelve"

TOBIAS POV

After Tris goes to talk to Christina, a voice calls out my name "Four!" Max says, he walks up to me.

"In a few weeks, we will attack the castle again, but, they have higher guards, better security, we have a better plan!" I hear.

"You, who knows the castle better than anyone, will steal the most precious thing your family owns, which is the glass arc. Clear?" I nod.

"Everyone will distract while you and Tris grab it. We've tried before, but it has a code. You know it, right?" he asks. I nod. My mom-the queen- made me memorize it. 10466410."You will go with Tris, last month's number one trainee, so she's experienced" I nod and he walks off.

"Congratulations! New REBELS!" Max yells, this time towards everyone This makes everyone cheer louder.

I can't help myself but smile.

**OMG, drama! **

**Okay, so, I was going to update yesterday, but I went zip lining with my cousin. The whole way up the mountain, my cousin was like, "We are going to become Dauntless" **

**I was like, "No, we have to go paintballing, climb a Ferris wheel, hang onto a railing over a river, and fight, then we will be Dauntless" then he just looked at me and nodded. **

**PS: I still don't know if you like queen's POV. PLZ tell me! **

**As always:: QOD:: Have you ever been out of your home country/state?**

**My answer: Yes. I went to Peru and Florida. **

**PPS: A special shout out to these ppl forcomments that stuck into my head: **

DivergedStars

123

**Also, shout out to ALL my reviewers:  
** 123

Neongreen71114

SinisterBree

DivergeIntoBooks

Ally646

Divergentlover523

Reviewer (AKA my BFF)

Maggiescousin

Dragon-slayer45

**Also Cookies for my followers!**

**(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (22!) **

**Hugs,**

**Isi**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

**Hopefully you like it! PS: This is 2,261 words! **

TRIS POV

Tobias wouldn't stop smiling ever since we left the compound. His hand squeezes mine. The train seats are cold, but Tobias warms me. It looks like he's going to leap from his chair.

I try to calm him as Zeke re explains the plan.

Christina will distract the king. Will is going to distract the queen. Zeke and the others will dress up as guards and distract as many people as they can. Tobias and I are going to steal the glass arc.

Truthfully, the glass arc is merely a golden trophy, but it is worth over twelve million Euros. Which is a lot.

"Alright. We're clear, correct?" Zeke asks, clasping his hands together. All our heads bob up and down. He gives us thumbs up, and leaves to re-explain it to the next cart.

"Oh my God, Tris" he says excitedly,"I can't wait!" I smile, "I hope you remembered the code!" I whisper into his ear. He sighs.

"I can't forget it" he whispers back. I cross my left arm over so my arms are wrapped around him, and kiss him. I know this will calm him down, but his nervousness is coming to me. All the things that could go wrong. My hands start to shake. His mom could find him. His mom could find me and God knows what will happen to me. Everyone could end up headless. I shudder. The thought of all of us headless makes me want to laugh a little. I pull away and drop my arms.

I get lost in thoughts until Zeke comes in our cart. He stands in front of us and crosses his arms.

"Ready?" he asks. I force myself to nod. Tobias and I stand up, my hand in his. We walk over to the door, and push it open. I stare at the palace for a moment. It has three floors, and is much wider than our compound. I almost forgot we were jumping, until Tobias starts to countdown from three.

"One. Two. Three" On three we jump out. I manage to keep upright, but Tobias stumbles forward a little. I put a hand to his heart. It's racing.

I look around; to make sure no one is here. No one bothers to look two buildings away from the castle anyways. The building is brick, so it' easy to climb. I know Tobias is scared of heights, but it is only three stories not twenty. I put my hand up to one of the bricks. I grip it tight and climb. I don't check to make sure Tobias is following me; I know he is.

I reach the top and see the castle glowing. I help Tobias out by lending him a hand to help him up. He dusts the dirt off his black pants. I lead him over to the opposite ledge. It is perhaps a five foot jump. I leap into the air, having that flying sensation, before hitting the ground. My ankles burn from the impact.

I hear Tobias land behind me. I look at the castle, then the ledge. It is a ten foot jump and a thirty foot drop if we fall.

"I'll go first" I say. I back up a little and begin running. I push off with all the strength I have. I reach my arms out, just in case. I feel a quick stab of pain in my stomach. My stomach hit the ledge. I quickly grab it and haul myself over and laugh. I motion for Tobias. He jumps. He is much taller than me, so he will probably land on his feet. I know he will make it as soon as he jumps. But he lands slipping on his feet, on his back.

I wince when I see this. He groans. I'm supposed to give the signal, but I walk over to Tobias instead.

"Where does it hurt?" I ask. He points to his stomach. I laugh a little. He hit his back and his stomach hurts. I lift his shirt up a little and see a bruise. I kiss his stomach, then his lips.

"Better?" I ask him, rubbing his stomach, helping him up.

"Much" he replies, giving me a quick kiss. "Good" I reply, "Because I need to signal the guys "I release his arm and he flies backwards. I quickly chuckle, not looking at him. I take the broken glass and shine it in the moonlight. As I wait for their reply, Four slides next to me, holding his shoulder, saying, "You should've told me you were going to let go"

"I technically did" I say, and then see the signal, which is the glass shining back at us "That's the signal, let's go" We climb into a hole made earlier, because of the earlier missions. Before we go down, I look at Tobias. I should ask him if he's Tobias Eaton. I open my mouth to speak, but he's already in the hole, his body disappeared. I hop in, landing firmly on my feet. I look around and see Tobias. The palace is dead silent. It is night. Everyone must be asleep.

"Where is it?" I ask. He motions me down a long hallway. I don't think I could memorize these hallways. They all look the same. On (I think it was) the seventh hallway, he stops.

"Wait out here, guard me" he says. This was not a suggestion. This was an order. I stand up tall and rock on my heels. I turn around looking at the hallway, not the wall. I hear something open.

"Good Luck" I whisper.

I listen to the doors close behind him. That's when I hear voices. And footsteps. And banging metal.

TOBIAS POV

The door shuts behind me. Very bright lights surround me and my eyes adjust. I begin to walk. I see the glass arc. I remember when the queen showed me this, first.

_Flashback_

"_Listen Four, I have something important to show you" she said, "And you have to promise me not to tell anyone" _

_I nod. She smiled and led me down a hallway. She entered a code and I stepped in. My jaw dropped. Inside the room, there were neon lights, but plants and vines grew around them. It was so bright, but so earth-like. _

"_This" she continued, "is the glass arc, it's very expensive, and Rebels try to steal it all the time. You can't touch it, not right now, okay?" _

_I nod. I would get my hands on it, eventually._

_End of Flashback_

I hold my hands out and grip my hands around the trophy. It feels good. It makes me feel strong. Then a scream. But not a girls scream, a man's scream. I carefully place the trophy into my bag. Tris fought them off. Good. Then a girl's scream.

It's ear-piercing. I have never heard anything like it. I have to cover my ears to block it out. It stops. I uncover my ears and walk towards the exit. I enter the exit code and see multiple guards at the door.

"Freeze" they say, their spears pointed at me. I hold my hands up, and their eyes widen. There are at least 50 of them. Can I fight them off? I don't know.

I punch a few of the men and make my way down, running. They can't hurt me. I'm a prince. Their prince. Their _missing _prince. I run as fast as my feet will take me. I stop. I'm forgetting one thing. Tris. I let the guards surround and take me. I cannot leave without Tris. They push at my sides. I know where they're taking me. To the queen.

They stop me in front of the door. I hear two voices. A conversation.

"I'm going to ask you one more time, where is the prince!" I believe that is the queen.

"I told you, I DON'T KNOW" the voice says clearly. Tris. I hear another scream. Her scream.

"You know where to take her" the queen says.

The doors open and they push me through it. Guards tug at my side.

"Four-y, is that really you?"

"Yes" I say, politely and respectively.

"Let him go" she says. As soon as their grip is loosened. I see Tris. She's wincing, her face turned away from mine.

"Tris!" I yell. I watch her head turn. Her face is bruised. Her eye is swollen. She has a limp.

I can't stop my feet. As is magic, they run to her. My hands remove Tris from the group of guards. She breaks away and I pull her into a hug. She pulls me to the ground in the hug. I notice her leg is cut. The cut stretches from her knee to her upper thigh. There is a puncture in her opposite leg. The screaming is in my head when I see this.

"Did they do this?" I ask. A small circle has gathered around us. I see her nod.

"I thought you would've run off with it" she said, sobbing, her head in her hands.

"And leave you? Never" he says.

"Guards! Get her away from my son!" a voice calls out. The queen. The guards begin to pull her away. I hold her shoulders and kiss her. Not a goodbye kiss, I tell myself. A reassuring kiss. She will get out. I know it. She can't die.

I remember while she was sleeping, I'd think about the future. I'd think about how every morning she'd wake up cuddled in my chest like she is now. How I would kiss her goodnight, wake up to her bright face, have breakfast with her, looking at her smile. Then we would go to work and train kids, at the end of the day, I would take her on a date and kiss her lips. I would think about exactly which ring I will get her when I propose, and how amazing she would look in a dress. And how amazing she would look bare.

How her name would sound. Beatrice Eaton. How amazing she is in general. They seem almost impossible now. No. She will live. It will all happen.

"I love you" I whisper. She seems shocked. As her warmth is dragged away, I hear her sob. I hear a faint, "I love you too" but it comes out as a whisper. I see tears fall from her eyes. It makes me realize my face is streaked with tears.

She turns and sobs into her hands. I have never seen her in a situation where she cried this hard. They lead her out the door. The left door. Not to the dungeon. To the room of torture.

"What are you going to do with her?"I bark at the queen. I can still feel her warmth. I WILL feel it again.

"You shouldn't care. I need the magician! He needs to break this spell" she yells, and snaps for the magician. Spell?

"I'm not under a spell!" I yell. She turns to me and says, "Yes, you are, you're supposed to hate Rebels"

He, the magician, who I believe his name was Ronald Wesley,**(Sorry if I spelled is wrong, PS:HARRY POTTER REFERENCE!) ** appears quickly in a burst of smoke.

"Sorry I'm a bit late' the magician says. He wears a maroon robe, and his hair is red, his face freckled.

"No" I say "I'm eighteen. I make my own decisions. And this" I motion to the palace "was your decision"

"I want the Rebel life! Don't you understand!?" I yell at her.

"Ronald, take off this spell" the queen says. Ronald waves his wand. Swish and flick.

Nothing happens. He repeats this act multiple times.

"It's no spell, Your Majesty" he says. He turns around and disappears.

"It's an everlasting curse!" she yells. I wince at her tone. I've never heard her like this before. Her mad side.

"Take him to-"I don't let her finish. I dash for the door. I know every inch of this castle. I have traveled through the walls. When I was fourteen, I found refuge for every time the queen made me do a lesson. I open a panel and climb inside. They all miss it. Not one head turns. They keep running forward. I sigh. I realize how tired I am. May be I should drift off….I lie down. And fall into a sleep, with memories of Tris.

And nightmare's of how death can come to people.

**OMG, I want a VERY special shout out to Emily (Guest) for giving me an idea. It won't be exactly like that, but pretty similar. But THANK U!**

**So, this was a little dramatic, I felt like crying. But I didn't. **

**And ik ppl will ask if I will kill Tris. **

**Maybe, maybe not. It depends on the day I have tomorrow. If I have a good day, I'll probably let her live. So if you want her to live, you can lift my spirits with your kind reviews. **

**I'm glad you guys like Queen's POV. I will probably do another one next chapter. **

**The faith of this story lies in my babysitting camp tomorrow (and I HATE babysitting camp), the counselors obviously think I'm weird for reading Divergent over and over. Seriously…**

**So, Review!**

**Cookies for my reviewers!**

**(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (24) **

**Isi**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

TRIS POV

I can barely feel my legs. The guards practically drag me away from Tobias. During the time I have left, I think. Just five minutes ago, I was happy, guarding Tobias. Then the queen. They lead me down a dark hallway. I receive many kicks, and a few scratches on the way. When we reach the end of the hallway, my leg wants to scream out in pain. It needs rest. In front of us are six doors, and they all look the same. They bring me to the very left one. I look at the wooden door in front of me. It is scratched and it creaks when they open it. I prepare myself to whatever awaits me in here. I breathe in. I close my eyes and step forward with the guards.

When I open my eyes, I face a room full of skeletons, all in the middle back of the room. Fallen bodies. I breathe in. Ropes tie my body so they can't move. It not like I could actually move my feet, anyways. They drag me to the center of the room. I am going to die here. They are going to shoot me and I am going to end up like those skeletons. I bow my head down. I close my eyes. I don't watch them. I know what they're going to do. I let my tears fall.

I hear a gun click into chamber.

I countdown from ten.

Ten. The number of fears Tobias and I have together.

Nine. Number of cuts I have from the guards.

Eight. Number of times I've won a fight.

Seven. Time I stayed up training to defeat Peter.

Six. My fears.

Five. Five minutes ago I was free.  
Four. The only person I loved and didn't hate at all.

Three. Number of family members alive.

Two. Two beating hearts I think about. Mine and his.

One. Number of seconds I have to live.

BANG!

TOBIAS POV

_I see her lying there." No Tris!" Her body crushed by a flaming post, and blood surrounds her body. Her eyes are closed. No one comes to save her. I am alone. _

I wake up. It was a dream. A dream. I look at my surroundings. I am in my secret hallway in the castle. I sigh. It wasn't real. Tris is still here and she's sleeping against me. I feel around for Tris.

That's when I realize it. Tris isn't here. She's been sent to the torturous room. I feel the color drain out my face. She's alive. I know she is, she is! She can't be dead.

I make my way around the hall. I can walk in it, but just barely. My head skims the ceiling. I have to find her, I have to. I don't know which of the six rooms she's in. I have to find her. I just know it. I can't her die. I promised her with the kiss. She's not going to die.

She can't.

QUEEN POV

Why does this always happen!?

Tobias loves me. He loves me more than a Rebel, at least. That's when the pieces start to form in my head. What if he isn't under a simulation? What if I'm in denial, because in the back of my mind he actually does love her more than me?

No. I remember when we used to cuddle up in bed and read Sleeping Beauty. He would smile whenever there was a friendship part. No. Now that I think about it, he only smiled at the romance parts. Was all he was looking for is romance? Because we can find him romance here. I'm sure Lady Bertie would be better off in hell. Tobias just needs to know there are more fish in the sea.

I hear footsteps and a voice. Juan.

"Your Majesty, we've shot her in the shoulder, would you like to proceed to her death yet? "he asks me.

"Not quite, maybe we can get her in the" I think, she needs a bad punishment" 'The gas, perhaps, that limits breathing?" I say. He nods and hurries off.

I sigh and lean back in my chair. I wonder where Tobias fled to. Where ever he is he'll be, back for Bertie.

TRIS POV

I choke on my own breath. Coughing. Pain everywhere. I feel so much pain. If they're going to kill me just do it already! I can't handle the pain. The gas being fed to me stops. I collapse to the floor, coughing blood.

A door opens minutes later. Two men. The queen's guards.

"Please" I croak. My eyes adjust to the light. They chuckle, evilly.

"We're not done with you yet" one of them says.

A voice shouts out from a far. I can barely make out what they're saying.

"Queen says you can kill her now" they men's head jerk back to hear better, then they turn to me and smile. Rows of yellow, crooked teeth.

They hold me by the arms and drag me away. I want to pass out. But I don't know how to. If I pass out, may be they'll kill me UN painfully. I cough up a little more blood.

"What the heck, tell this stupid girl to stop coughing" one of them says. They other elbows me in the face and ribs. If I wasn't so weak, I would defend myself. But I can't. I'm weak. Emotionally and physically.

The man waits in front of the fifth door from the left and taps a few numbers in. The other one squeezes my hand so hard my hands turned blue. Then he loosened his grip. I could barely see his face.

The door opens and they push me in. Everything is blurry, so I can barely see anything. The push me and I hit a glass panel. I drop to the floor. The floor is glass. I move my hand around. My worst fear. I am in a glass container, and I am going to die here. I am going to die. I feel something cold and wet on the bottom glass floor. Water. I was right. I am going to die here. I just have to let it happen. I lean my head back.

The water reaches up to my chest in five minutes. My wounds turn the water a dark shade of red. My neck. My head. My nose. No. I will not let myself die here. I stand up, unsteady, and fall against the glass using it for support. I kick on the opposite side. It's up to my chest when I stand. I look for some sort of way the water gets in. My vision is too blurry. I can't. The water reaches my neck. I give up. I know. I don't give up. But now I have to. I close my eyes. My mouth. I take my last deep breath and go underwater and just drift off. Water clogs my mouth.

I look at the red water. I can feel myself at peace.

I see a figure in the glass with me. A girl. She can't be here. I gasp. She looks exactly like the last time I saw her. Darkness surrounds us. It's just me and her. I'm not wet or surrounded in water. I feel strong. I look down. No cuts or bruises.

"Kina?" I ask. She nods.

"Beatrice, I know you want to see me more, but you're not done" she says holding up a hand.

"What do you mean I'm not done? I'm dead!" I yell walking towards her.

"Beatrice, please, your time on Earth is not done" she pleads. She backs away as I come closer.

"No one can survive drowning!" I yell at her. Then she's gone. I am no longer looking at her. I am standing in a room with metallic grey walls. I hear voices behind me.

"Hurry Zeke, she's going to die if you don't hurry" a man's voice says. Zeke? I turn. There I am on the floor, red water spilled everywhere. Zeke's hands are on my stomach pressing down on it every few seconds. Uriah is next to them. They are wearing knight costumes that normally cover their face. How did they- I look up at the glass container. The glass is scattered everywhere. The glass is broken on one of the four sides. They saved me. I walk towards the two.

I walk next to Zeke. I wave a hand in front of his face. I'm some sort of ghost.

"She's alive" Zeke says" barely, we need to get her to Rebels hospital' There is an urge in his voice. He lifts me up and slings me over his shoulder. I notice my jacket on the floor, they must have removed it. Uriah bends down and picks up my jacket.

"We don't have much time, hurry" he says "Tell the others to tell Four" Uriah nods and runs off. Who should I follow? Myself and see how I end up? Or follow Uriah to see Four's reactions to my near-death? I decide to follow Zeke. He runs as fast as his feet will take him. I follow matching his speed. He hops on the cart, and I follow. She lays me down and continues the CPR he was doing earlier.

I sit in the corner and watch him. Will I live or die?

TOBIAS POV

I run in the hallway and I turn another corner.

_Please be alive. _

I turn another corner and run into hard metal. A knight's armor. But there is a person in it. I back away carefully. The knight turns. I sigh. The knight is Uriah.

There is a concerned look on his face, and when he sees me, his eyes grow wide with worry. His cheeks are wet, like he's been crying.

"Uriah, what's wrong?" I ask. He gulps. Then I realize why. Tris. She's dead. She's dead. That's all anyone has been looking for. Uriah is worried because if he tells me he thinks I will think it's his fault. My thoughts vanish. They all focus on her. The good times we've had together. The Windmill. Our kiss. Meeting her. I want to punch somebody. Or yell. Or scream. Or cry.

Uriah scratches the back of his neck. He holds up something. I immediately recognize it. The jacket she was wearing earlier. It's crimson red. Not a single spot is not stained red. He hands It to me. I feel it. It's still wet.

"If she wakes up you can give it to her" he says. A spark of hope rises in me.

"She's not dead?" I ask. The tears are threatening to come out. His next words will determine whether I cry or not.

"Not yet" he says. She's not dead. She's not dead. She's not dead.

My heart pounds. She's not dead. The tears go away. She's not dead.

"W-W-Wh-Where-"I can't finish my sentence. I look at him and I know my eyes are hopeful.

"She's at the main base, worked on, she's at Rebels hideout" Uriah says, wiping away a tear.

I smile. She's not dead.

"SHE'S NOT DEAD!" I yell. I spin around. A laugh escapes me. I breathe in.

"Let's go!" I say and I pull Uriah with me towards the trains. Towards Tris.

**:) Okay, so I obviously had a better day than yesterday, she isn't dead in this chapter. Truthfully, I had a good camp, then my mom picked me up an hour late, and I was pretty pissed. Then I read your AWESOME comments, and this is how the chapter ended. **

**BTW, yet again, Emily (Guest) gave me part of the idea. So thank u again. **

**And if you guys have ideas, don't be afraid to PM me ur ideas! I would love to hear what you guys would like to see! **

**Okay, this QOD, I actually want you to answer, because I would love to know: Which was your favorite scene to read/write? **

**My answer: Probably Chapter 8, the one where they climb the windmills. I don't know, it was fun to write. I want to know so I can read over that chapter and make more like that :) **

**I'm only here for u guys. **

**Cookies! **

**(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (26) **

**Isi**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

TRIS POV 

I stand over my own body and stroke my hair. It doesn't move when I touch it. The doctors removed the bullet by inserting a knife in to get it out. They had to sew the wound together so no blood could escape. I couldn't feel anything, of course. But it pained me to watch. I look at myself again. I look awful. My hair is messy, and tied back. Bruises cover my face. Sewed cuts cover my legs. Scars scatter at random on my arm.

I wonder where Tobias is. I hope he will come. At the same time I hope he doesn't. If he doesn't come, it will break my heart, because I've been waiting to see him since I arrived here. If he does come, I have a bad feeling they won't let him see me. If they don't he will get mad.

A question bounces in my head. Why am I not dead? Why am I not done? I thought that was it. I thought my time was done. I guess there's a reason. There HAS to be a reason. I stop looking at myself and walk over to a chair. I plop down on it. I look at my surroundings. White. A few plants. A mirror. Though, when I look into the mirror, I am not there. To me, it is strange. I have never really seen my own reflection, only a few times in Abnegation, from the shattered bottle glass. Normally when I saw me through it, I was on the ground and I was blacking out. I have a small mirror in my apartment, but I don't really look into it much.

I look at my body. It is in the center of the room. It's weird to call your body an "it". But, of course, I've been called "it" by many people. Andrew. Peter. Eric. But I know I'm not an object. I'm a person. A person who should be treated with respect. I know I don't deserve what just happened to me, even though the queen thinks I do. Which makes me think of Tobias. What if he never got out of the castle? I hope he did. If he didn't I would go back and save him when I wake up.

A few doctors shuffle in, and the one who took out the bullet, (it's not his name, I just don't know it) was behind them all. He has dark skin, and he's bald. He's looking at his clipboard. I hear mutters and ten minutes later, a nurse dressed in black says, "Patient is okay for visitors"

The first visitor was Christina.

Christina rarely cries. Not even now. But her cheeks are wet from crying and her eyes are red. Which means she was. She walks in, alone. She walks over to me and strokes my forehead.

"Hey there "she says, "Well, um, I know you were expecting Tobias first, but, he was trying to get in while they were taking the bullet out, and, he's not allowed to go in yet" She's laughing a little.

But I breathe a sigh of relief. Tobias got back and he's okay.

"But, I know you're going to wake up" she says, "You have to" she demands "Cuz if you don't, I'm going to I'm going to put those embarrassing pictures of us when we had that slumber party"

She's laughing again. She's talking to me as if I'm not dying.

"Today I got you a shirt that says 'I'm not dead 'for when you wake up, and I want you to wear it "she continues. I silently laugh to myself, she continues," By the way, the sky, it's grey. It looks like thunderstorms cover the Earth and its raining. God's crying. I guess God has a heart too. So, if God wants you to live, you will"

She takes a deep breath "I'll see you later" she says. She waves and leaves.

The next visitor, or visitors, were Zeke and Uriah.

When they came in, Uriah and Zeke walked right up to me and smiled.

"You look better than before, Tris" Zeke says.

"You should thank us when you wake up. We did save your life" Uriah says. Uriah wasn't smiling as Zeke was. I figured out recently they are brothers. It shocked me at first.

"Just to fill you in" Zeke starts, "After we put you in the hospital, everyone was looking for Four, we found him and he was happier than I thought. Honestly, I thought he would, you know, punch Uriah in the face"

"But he didn't" Uriah mumbled.

"Yah, then he got mad because they were removing that bullet in your shoulder, and they wouldn't let him in. Security pulled him away of course. He'll find his way to you eventually" he shrugged "He had the glass arc, so mission completed! Yay!" he smiles and looks at the clock, "I have to go now, for a meeting, so bye" he waves. Uriah is still here.

"I have to tell you something. I haven't told anyone yet" he says and breathes in. I wonder what he's hiding.

"I kissed Marlene" he says "I had to tell someone"

I expected it and bet on it. Zeke owes me twenty Euros now when I wake up. He drops his arms by his side and walks out.

A few people I don't know came. The last one was Tobias.

Tobias doesn't come in like the others though. He's crying. I have never seen Tobias cry like this. His hand is clamped over his mouth.

He walks over to my body. When he reaches the table he falls to his knees and sobs into his hands.

I see his mouth moving, but I can't hear what he's saying, so I move closer. I am leaning over him.

"I'm so sorry" he whispers, "I-I-I don't know why I left you alone. I thought you would be okay for two seconds. But I guess no"

He wipes a tear off his cheek and continues.

"It's my entire fault. If I, if I perhaps let you come with me, into the place where the glass arc was, we might be at home, you would be in my arms"

"And I'm sorry for being the prince. Okay? If I wasn't the prince, you'd be smiling, even though you might've ended up with a different man, you would've been alive and happy" He wipes his eyes. He doesn't touch me. Tears fall quickly from his eyes.

"If you want someone else, I understand. But I will always love you. And I'm so sorry! I really am. And I love you. I love you so much. You can't leave me! Wake up and date someone else but WAKE UP!" he's yelling now. He's nervous. He's scared. This must have never happened to him before. I can tell he's afraid. He's afraid that

"I'm sorry for being so demanding" he sobs into his hands "This has never happened to me before. I don't even know if you can hear me"

I can, Tobias. I can.

I can tell he wants to say so much more. But he doesn't let himself say it.

I see ghostly teardrops on the floor. They are mine. As they hit the ground they evaporate. I can't take it anymore. I need to get back to Earth. He takes my hand in his and looks in between his knees.

I need to communicate to him. He needs to know that I'm alive. He needs to know I'm going to live. He needs to know. I feel slight dizziness. I can't control this. I fall to the ground and close my eyes. I can't open them, though. I am in a new position as if someone moved me and a hand is grasping mine.

I am on the table. And I am in my body. And I squeeze his hand as hard as my body will let me. And he looks up.

"Tris?"

**Okay, sorry for not uploading yesterday. I wrote a chapter and I didn't like it, so I wrote this one. It's better. **

**A shout out to ****SinisterBree for**** being the only person to answer my QOD. Thank You for replying by the way. I hope you liked this chapter! **

**There was a Guest, who also wrote a reply, but I think they read the question wrong. Or maybe I just don't get the answer. **

**I would like to know which chapter from my story you liked! That would help. **

**So, I had my first kiss today. With a mannequin . Yup. I learned CPR, and I kissed it. I'm CPR certified now! BTW, Sorry this is so short (only 1,433 words). I also got the inspiration for doing a ghost from reading a book (If I Stay) (that's really funny because if you have seen the movie trailer (yes there's a movie) the song popped up on my radio (Say Something by A Great Big World)), going back to what I was saying before, a fan fiction ( Tris's Ghost by DauntlessPokemonRide) (Which is really good!) helped me think of the idea. **

**Just wanted to make sure I acknowledged them. **

**Have a good day**

**~Isi**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys! OMG 28 follows and 43 reviews? U guys r the best!I wanted to thank you for reading this. There's a little more drama in this chapter o.O **

**But, I hope you like it **

**Isi**

TOBIAS POV

"Tris?"

I feel slight pressure in my hand. I can't be me. Or maybe it is. Again I ask, "Tris?"

I feel another squeeze, although nothing is happening to her face, or any other part of her body. A part of me is excited. She'll be awake! But another isn't. What if she doesn't love me anymore, because of what I've done? I don't know what to do, so I just sit there, her hand in mine. An occasional squeeze. I would squeeze back. A doctor enters the door.

"Any responsiveness?" he asks, putting on gloves.

"Yes, actually" I say. The doctor looks up at me and raises his eyebrows, as if to say, "Really?"

I nod, "She squeezed my hand" I say. Suddenly I feel proud. Of any hand she could've squeezed, she squeezed mine. He rushes over quickly, examining her. "Color is returning. Signs of life" he says, breathing, "This is unexpected "I look back at Tris and smile. And I sware, I see the corners of her lips twitch up a bit.

**PAGE BREEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAK **

TOBIAS POV

I bit my nails. Tris just woke up and I want to talk to her, and see what she has to say. They say she's in pain from the bullet and knife, and of course there's the emotional damage. They wouldn't let me in. Until today. It's been a week since she squeezed my hand. I want to know what it meant. Why me? It's probably my fault she's in there in the first place.

For all I know, she could've squeezed my hand out of hatred. I chew my nails until there are no nails left to chew. Luckily, before I was going to pull out the nails holding the building and chew those, the doctor came in.

"Go ahead Tobias' he says and he motions me to go inside. I nod and begin to walk. As I walk in, I feel my breaths shake. What if she does hate me? What if she doesn't? What if? What? Before I know it, I'm in the room.

I look up. And I see her. Sitting on the table she was laying on a week ago, and we were unsure if she would wake up. She's looking at me with no expression on her face, her legs are kicking, and her hair waves a little. Her eyes show no emotion as they normally do.

"Hey" she is the first to speak. She motions me closer. Is she going punch me in the face or kiss me? The table she's sitting on is as tall as my stomach, so her face is at level with mine. She puts a hand on my shoulder.

"Tobias" she starts, "I heard what you said, while you were talking to me, a week ago" she looks down at her leg, the one with the large cut. I breathe in. What does she have to say to me?

"And I want you know you're still my smoking hot, badass, and amazing boyfriend" she says, a smile coming to her face. I let out my breath and immediately hug her. I don't want to admit to myself, but a tear falls down my cheek.

"I love you Tris" I say.

"I love you, too" I know Tris isn't crying, but I know she so desperately wants to, even if she doesn't want to admit it. I pull away, and I can see the smile on her face, as she smoothes her hair.

"I thought I lost you back there, If I had known that this was going to happen I would've allowed you to come with me, and I-"I start.

"Just shut up and kiss me!" she pleads. Thank God. I didn't want to explain it to her anyways. I lean in and press my lips to hers. I can feel the firework. That's when I realize-her love is worth more than any money. She is what makes me whole. I forget she's a person, but instead she's just a part of me. I wrap my arms around her, and she wraps hers around my neck. I can feel her tug me closer. I pull away after a while, and look at her. She looks into my eyes for a long time, and I look into hers. Then I see her thinking face come on. I can see the wheels in her head turning. She looks into my eyes again.

"Is something wrong?" I ask.

"Nothing's wrong" she says "Do you remember what you're father looked like?"

"Of course" I say without thinking, "He's the king"

She shakes her head, "no, I mean, your birthfather?"

I think. All I remember is my mom telling me we have the same eyes. I've seen him, but I've never actually thought about it much. I remember him, briefly.

"A little, why?"

"Tobias?" she asks, "What's your last name?"

I don't understand why this is important, but if it makes Tris happy, I'll go for it.

"Eaton" I reply flatly. She puts her hand on her mouth. She seems impressed.

Then a jolt from the Earth, and a loud, exploding noise, and I see black dots. I am on the floor. What just happened? Tris. I don't know where Tris is, and I can't move my body in order to find her.

I hear a familiar voice a minute later, a woman's voice, with a British accent "There she is, half-dead"

"Do you want me to kill her now?" a man's voice says.

"Don't kill her at all" the woman's voice insists.

"You've wanted to kill her for days" the man says.

"Not now, at least, leave her here"

I should be worried. I really should be. Instead, I close my eyes and black out.

TRIS POV

I open my eyes. I am enclosed. Enclosed?!I begin to breathe hard. A rock is on my ankle, and I feel like the rocks are going to crush me to death. I scream. Loud so someone can save me. I'm claustrophobic, and I can't handle it. I hear faint voices.

"Hang in there!" a faint male voice says. I hear rocks moving and I breathe hard. How do I get through this in my fear landscape? I let the walls crush me. But these walls aren't closing in on me. I just have to think. I close my eyes and scream again. Now because of the pain in my ankle. I've had worse, but I feel the need to scream.

The large rock in front of me moves, and my ankle's weight is removed.

The man was Uriah. When he sees me he smiles, "I saved your life twice" I roll my eyes.

"God Tris, can I be honest? You need to clean up. Too much blood on your face, your ankle!" he screams. When I see it, I don't want to look at it. It's misshapen.

"Zeke!" he yells"Tris is alive!" I see a faint nod and I wince in pain.

"Ankle" I gasp.

"Got it" he wraps it up in a bandage and gives me something called, "crutches"

"Best we can do" he says, "We have to look for survivors"

"What Happened?" I ask without thinking.

"Well" Uriah starts, his hands on his hips, "There was a bomb, that's it really. It was a few floors above you guys, in the hospital, so you were lucky to live. A few died"

Then Tobias pops into mind. He can't be dead. I lived so he must've. I imagine him just a broken ankle like me, and then we'll find another place, and live happily.

"Tobias?" I ask, hopeful.

"Haven't found him yet. But we've searched this entire floor "he says. Then the pieces come together.

Who would do anything for Tobias? Even kill a population, just to get him home? Who has been trying to get him home since he showed up here?

That's right.

The Queen.

TOBIAS POV

I awake with pain in my wrist. My eyes flutter open. I am lying down in my bed. My prince bed. I'm wearing the tuxedo I was wearing the night I left the palace. Was it a dream? All of it? I look for rips. None. Was it a dream? The bomb and everything. A maid comes in the room, holding a laundry basket.

"You wore that overnight?" she asks. I nod, "Take it off! You wore that to Villager ball! You must be sweaty!" Something inside me deflates. I'm not actually a Rebel. There is no Tris.

The queen comes in a smile on her face. No matter what, to me, she will be the queen.

"Four, honey, how was your sleep?" she asks.

"Fine. But I had a great dream. Too bad it wasn't real" I say. I sit up in my bed.

"I'm glad you chose your girl last night" she says. My head snaps up. "I did?"

"Oh Tobias, you must've had too many drinks, you chose Lady Clarabelle" she says, teasing me. No. There's something wrong about this. My mom-no, the queen- doesn't tease. I think of signs to show that my dream was real. There is one. The torture chamber.

** Mini cliffy! Um, ok, so I couldn't update, because I had to bike ride. My mom gave me the choice of going bike riding for like four miles and back with my brother , or going to a really far away gas station for the car to be cleaned and then walking home, then walking back to the gas station with my sister. I picked the bike. It sounded easy, right? No. It's not. I was working my butt off. And you know what happened? The car didn't need cleaning so my mom and sister did nails at a nail !**

**Anyways, my mom's repaying me by letting me get a temporary streak in my hair! So I guess yay!**

**Sorry, I'm boring u with my life. REVIEW AND FOLLOW!**

**Isi**


	16. Chapter 16

TOBIAS POV 

I wait until after breakfast to go. They must have left SOME evidence she was there. If she was.

After I'm excused I am escorted to my room, by a guard. I need to make sure no one sees me when I go. If they do, I'll most likely be escorted back. I pace in my room for a minute and open the door. There are guards. Of course there are guards, Tobias! I close the door and put a hand to my forehead.

What would Tris do? We'll she'd probably beat the living crap out of each guard. But I'm not Tris. Thinking of her, she had asked me what my last name was and if I remember my birthfather. If I leave, I should ask the queen and king if they know anything about my birthparents.

I still need to get to that torture chamber. I stop pacing. Pacing doesn't help in my case. May be I should just ask to see the torture chamber. No. I don't have to see the torture chamber. Just by asking questions, I'll get the answers I need. Perfect plan. I open the door and step outside walking up to a guard dressed in all the colors of his faction, white and black. Candor, which means he'll be honest.

"Hello, I was wondering" I start, then pause to make sure he's listening before continuing, "If I could see the torture chamber" I complete clasping my hands.

He laughs. Laughing? "No, it's under construction"

"Why?" I automatically say.

"A prisoner that was rescued, broke a few things" he says, shaking his head from side to side.

"Really? Tell me more" I demand.

"Sorry. That's classified" he says, raising his eyebrows. I grab his collar and shake him, "I am a_ prince. _You obey me or so help me I will execute you immediately" I say. I would never be so cruel, but it's a threat. I can see the Candor man shaking.

"I will. Okay, please, I can't breathe" he says, shakily. I let go of his collar. He smoothes his shirt.

"The prisoner was a Rebel, she was uh, caught stealing a precious object with someone else. She was tortured, and nearly died" he says. He says, "Nearly died" as if he was hoping she would die.

I nod. Enough information for me. I know it wasn't a dream. Can't my mother leave me alone? Doesn't she understand, I just can't do the palace life? Can't she let me be happy? Doesn't she want me to be happy? I walk away, towards the doors to see the queen. I don't know if I should admit what I think or just leave.

Maybe I should stand up to her. Say "Hey, I kind of hate you". No. I can't. I close the doors behind me as I leave. No, I can't. I have to stay longer. One, I'm heavily guarded. Two, I need to tell the queen, that I no longer want to be prince.

PAGEBREAKPAGEBREAKPAGEBREAK PAGEBREAKPAGEBREAKPAGEBREAK

I eat dinner, as I used to. Manners and all. It's a bit hard. I've been used to digging my hands into whatever is in front of me. But now, I have to calm myself. I look up at my mother, smiling directly across from me.

It won't break my heart to leave her anymore. Not after what she's done. I don't think I can accept it. But I have to act like it. Lady Clarabelle is with us. She's smiling and picking at her food. Her hair is red, and her eyes are green. She's beautiful, but Tris is a different kind of beautiful. She's the kind of beautiful where you know she can defend herself. More like a hot kind of beautiful.

Of course, Tris isn't the only reason I want to go back.

Zeke, a friend of Tris's, and I have become friends. He was very supportive while Tris was in that coma. He calmed me down, and helped me get through it. I was embarrassed for crying. We talked, and turns out Shauna, Zeke's girlfriend, was in a coma for a few days, too.

"Yah" Zeke said, "I mean she took a hard hit to the head from a frying pan once. Girl was totally knocked out. I was a mess for those days. But she's good now"

He always seemed so mellow and calm. I can't imagine him so angry, frustrated, and crying like I was.

Also, it's not just the people. It was the place. It contained more memories than the palace has ever given me. I think of that night I followed Tris into the train.

The train. The train is our mode of transportation. It got to me to the Rebels hideout. Then the roof. That's when they noticed I was there. I scraped my elbow, but it's nothing compared to other injuries. That was when I got a glimpse of a bad side of Tris.

It wasn't until I hit that net, though, when I saw the bad side of her. Then the dorms. So many things in the dorms. It's where I realized I had a crush on Tris.

The training room. I physically fought someone for the first time there. I threw my first knife, and shot my first gun.

The chasm. Tris showed me how much she cared by saving me. I might still be at the bottom of that chasm, if it wasn't for her.

The fear landscape room. She broke down the walls and let me in.

Her room. I remember it. That is probably the place I love most. I played my first prank on someone there. I got my own glass of water there. The first time I saved someone, and they showed much gratitude for it. The first time I ever slept with someone else. That was the first time I showed someone else my back, besides the tattoo artist. And of course, my first kiss. God, I loved it there.

Which brings me to my least favorite place. The palace. It was so dull. I don't understand how this could be _fun. _

"Are you okay?" Lady Clarabelle asks. I nod, put pick at my food. I promised myself, I wouldn't come back here. But I'm back here by force. Does that count? I don't know.

**The page broke :'( **

After it's been a week living here, I gather up the courage to tell the queen I don't want to be here.

I wait outside in front of the palace. I'm not as guarded. Two guards only. I wait for the queen. In front of me lie many feet of cement, then the train tracks. I know, in the next fifteen minutes or so, the train will arrive, and I will be on it.

I hear high heels. She's coming.

Her head is held high, a serious look on her face.

"Four, why did you call me?" I take a deep breath in.

"I wanted to tell you, I know, that the Rebels exist, and I know you tore me from them" I say. A shocked look spreads across her face.

"I know you love me. But I'm not under a simulation. I chose this life. I don't want the life you want me to live. I know you love me. But I can't do this anymore. Just let me go "I wait, impatiently for her reaction.

QUEEN POV

I keep my face as blank as possible. I shouldn't break out in a puddle of tears in front of him. I am shocked. I thought Ronald Wesley, our wizard, had brain washed him. Apparently not. I am truly disappointed.

"Well" I say, fighting back tears, "If that's what you want"

A surprised look spreads across his face.

"Just" I say, "Come here, just one last hug" I open my arms to embrace him. Surprisingly, he hugs me. I hear a faint whisper of a "Thank You"

I pull away from him and say, "I'm sorry about your girlfriend" I know I didn't kill her. But if those two men weren't there, she would have died. He nods his head. I look at the train approaching. He runs towards it.

"Your Majesty, how will we get him back?' a guard asks.

I hold up a hand.

"We won't "I say, shedding a tear, "We have to let him go"

And I do.

**I'M SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING!**

**I HAVE A SURF CAMP! AND IT'S SUPER BORING!**

**Oh, and I got that streak in my hair! It's pink. It goes well with dark brown, don't you think? :)**

**Whatever. **

**Anyways, I read The Selection by Kiera Cass. I realized, there were also Rebels, that steal from the castle. I read it all today. Wow. I had no idea. **

**PS: I have a SERIOS obsession with Rita Ora right now. So if I just type out lyrics, it's because I need to get that song somewhere. **

_**RIP to the girl you used to see, her days are over**_

_**Baby she over **_

_**I decided…**_

**Sorry. Anyways, Question. Are they still filming Insurgent in Atlanta, Georgia? **

**Isi**


	17. Chapter 17

**Warning: Speaking of sex in this chapter. **

TRIS POV

A week later, we were granted permission to rescue Tobias. I couldn't go immediately because my ankle was too weak. Now, it's stronger. Not completely healed, but stronger.

I hear Uriah, Will, and Christina pile into the car next to me. We came up with a plan, but it's not a very good one. I burry my face in my knees.

I know Tobias is alright, and he remembers us. I know it. He's alive and he still loves me and I still love him. What happens if he did forget me? And everyone? And everything that has happened between us?

Then I think of before the explosion. I asked him about his father. All this evidence. The fact that his last name is Eaton-all adds up to one thing. He Is Marcus Eaton's son.

It's not a bad thing at all. No, in fact, it's a good thing to be Marcus Eaton's son.

Marcus Eaton was the best Divergent Rebel leader we had, according to others who lived when he did. He had a wife-Evelyn, and a son-Tobias. Evelyn wanted her son to grow up away from the Rebels, so Marcus let them. Marcus had to stay in Rebels. Marcus visited every so often to see his son. One day, the house caught fire. The two died, well I guess, now just the mother. Marcus was heartbroken. He died a year later after a failed attempt to get across a building, and he died.

I burry my head in my knees and wait for the palace.

TOBIAS POV

I look back one more time. I can't hate her as much as I want to.

But I want to get back. The doors to the trains open almost automatically.

Before I can step on, I see outstretched hands. Wait, What? I look up at the faces. Uriah, Will, Christina and….Tris.

She came for _me_. I can see a wide but surprised smile spread across her face. Beautiful. I take her hand and she pulls me in.

**The page broke :'( **

I stroke her hair. Her hair is stained with ash, and her face is scattered with bruises, and her ankle, of course. She shifts a little in my lap.

"And Will was freaking because he couldn't find me, but I was right there!" Christina says as we all laugh. Tris looked at the three, before saying, "Can you give us a minute?"

I watch them all nod, and stand up and leave. Will pulls Christina close, and kisses her cheek, before heading into the other cart, chattering.

She flips herself around so that she's straddling me. One leg each side of me. She has to sit because of her ankle. She runs her hands up and down my arms. My heart rate picks up. This is the most intimate we've gone. I'm not sure I like it or not. She turns a little serious.

"Tobias, this is important" she says, looking at my jacket, then my eyes, "I need to ask you, what your last name is."

I still don't understand why it's so important, but I answer anyways.

"Eaton" I say. A smile spreads across her face.

"Tobias, is your father's name, Marcus?" she asks, looking deeper into my eyes. I think it might be. I don't understand why she needs to know this.

"Yah, that's what his name was" I say, snaking my arms around her. I can see an excited face appear. She puts her arms around my neck.

"Tobias, Marcus was the leader of us at one time. You are his son!" she says, and she's smiling so hard, she's basically squinting, "It means you have a large chance of becoming leader" she pulls me into an embrace. I am a bit shocked honestly. I did not see that coming. The pieces of a puzzle start to form into my mind.

"Tris" I say, "I am honestly excited, but I've been waiting for a kiss since you kissed me last"

She laughs a little, and kisses me. It's the beautiful moments like these I have to savor. The moment her lips touch mine and her hands cup my face. She kisses me, hard, and my hands slide up her back, taking her shirt with it, and I pull her towards me. My heart rate picks up a little more.

I pull away and smile.

"Do you think you can teach me some of the history? I can give more accurate information, now that I know I was part of history" I say, rubbing her back.

"Well" she starts," Marcus Eaton was the best Divergent Rebel leader we had, according to others who lived when he did. He had a wife-Evelyn, your mom, I guess, and a son-you. She wanted you to grow up away from the Rebels, because there was too much pressure of you becoming the next leader, and she didn't want that. You were six year old. So Marcus let her. Marcus had to stay in Rebels, though. Governing stuff" As she said this, I played with her hair, and she looks into my eyes. Blue-grey. A strange wanting color. "Marcus visited every so often to see you guys, you know, because he loved you. One day, the house caught fire. The two died, well I guess, now just your mom. Sorry, is this bringing back bad memories?"

The truth was, it was. I see my mom crushed by a flaming post, the king dragging her out, and attempting some sort of live saving action that couldn't save her. I shake my head. I can see her raise her eyebrows. How can she see through me so easily?

"Marcus was heartbroken. On one mission he was supposed to make a huge jump. He was up high. Real high. He missed the ledge, unfortunately. The only thing is, I don't know how you found out how he died. He died after you went to the palace" she says, tilting her head.

"I don't know" I say, honestly, "I just had the feeling one day, and I guess I had some sort of vision. Like when my mom died. When important people die, I just get the feeling, you know?" I ask, twirling her hair. She doesn't change her expression.

She bites her lip and looks out at the city.

"We're almost there" she says, holding onto my shoulder to stand up.

"There? It's blown up!" I say, helping her.

"We found another one. Looks similar. Still a net to get in. It's just, temporary. Parts are okay, we're still building. It'll take a while. Our apartment was okay. A wall was broken, but all the valuables in it are good. I took some clothes. And a few other things" she says, opening the door. She walks over to yell to the others it's time, and returns.

"Are you going to be okay? With your ankle, I mean." I say.

"Don't know, I haven't done it with this ankle yet" she says, shrugging.

"One. Two-"she starts backing up.

"Wait" I yell. She takes my hand.

"Three!" We jump. For a moment, it's weightless. Unlike my first time, for sure. I savor it.

I feel the impact of the ground take us, and I am on the ground and I'm rolling. With Tris. She's laughing. So I laugh too.

This time, I don't feel as much impact as my first time, it's more rubbery. I look around.

"Tobias, you're crushing me" Tris says. I look down and she's squirming underneath me, but smiling.

"Sorry!" I say, quickly getting off her, laughing a little. I hear footsteps behind us.

"I guess we know who's not getting on top" Christina says, laughing. I can't help but join in the laughter, even though I'm not sure what she means. Will and Uriah follow her, directly behind her.

Tris isn't laughing, but raising her eyebrows instead, with a smirk on her face.

"I don't know Christina, what do you suggest?" she remarks, that same smirk on her face.

"Top" Christina says, smiling proudly. Tris rolls her eyes, and jumps. I stiffen a little when she jumps. I guess that will remain. Worst case scenarios pop up in my head, but I push them away. Uriah elbows me, playfully and just smiles at me.

"What?" I ask.

"Dude, you are _so _getting laid tonight" he says smiling. I hear Christina scream as she jumps.

"What?"I ask. I don't understand his choice of words.

"Don't tell me you're still a virgin" Uriah says, as if I'm supposed to say I'm not a virgin. I tense up a bit at the topic. I was never allowed to talk about sex. I realize they were making sex jokes. Oh. The queen just said no talking about sex. That's all there was to it. I scratch the back of my neck and nod.

"What?! "Uriah screams, as Will jumps off.

"What about you?" I say. It feels weird to say the words I wasn't allowed to say when I was younger.

"HELL NO! Just no…..Just no….anyways, see you at the bottom" he says, waving as he drops down into the unknown. Well, known to him. Unknown to me. I don't think, just jump. I feel like I'm flying, but I'm also terrified. When I feel the impact of the net I breathe hard. I hear claps. People are clapping. They're congratulating me? For something I've done before?

I keep thinking about what Uriah said to me. It gets me nervous, so I bite my lip. Is that all she wants? Is that why she wants me? I see Tris smiling with open arms. I walk away quickly from her.

TRIS POV

I drop my arms by my side. Why is he walking away from me? I look at him, but he's not looking at me. Did I do something wrong? Did I offend him? He wasn't like this when I jumped. Why is he like that now?

Will, Christina or Uriah must have said something.

I go to Will and Christina first.

"Hey guys" I say, breaking their conversation, "Did you say anything to T-Four, may be?"

Christina shakes her head,"Nope, Uriah was talking to him" she says, popping the 'p'. Uriah must have said something. I look around and see him talking with Marlene. I nod to Will and Christina, as if to say "Thank You for your time". I walk in Uriah's direction. They look happy, smiling, laughing.

"Uriah, can I talk to you, for a second?" I ask. Marlene nods her face suddenly serious. I pull Uriah over holding his wrist.

"Uriah, did you say anything to Four?" I ask, raising my eyebrows.

"Um…" Uriah seems a bit worried, "I asked if he was a virgin and he said no" I release his wrist.

I cross my arms and tap my foot.

"You can't just ask him like that" I say, my eyebrows drawn together.

"I did. Why?" he asks curios.

"He's not talking to me" I say sternly and coldly.

Uriah puts his hands in his pockets and shrugs.

"He's a prince. He'sproably never heard a sex joke in his life and he overreacted. Insecure, maybe?" he suggests. I nod a little and look away. I can hear him leave.

Tobias? Insecure? Why would Tobias be insecure? It should be me who's insecure, considering I don't have much body. I rub my arm. Should I give him space, or tell him how I feel? I try to sort out the pros and cons, but they're even.

I walk to my apartment and lay on my couch, looking at the ceiling.

I wish the ceiling would tell me what to do.

**Hello! I'm VERY happy with how many follows and reviews I have. I have like 50 reviews and 30 followers! Wow! Thanks! **

**In other news I am going to Barns and Nobles tomorrow! My mom will allow me to get three books and I need help on the third one. I'm going to choose The Elite by Kiera Cass and Looking for Alaska by John Green. **

**Any suggestions? **

**Anyways, I have a Trivia question for you:**

**Where do you think Johanna (Leader of Amity) got her scar?**

**I reread Allegiant (and cried) and it told a bit more about Johanna. So, it's in there. I know. I'm just not quite sure…..**

**Anyways, I gtg! BYEEEEEE!  
Isi**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

TRIS POV

I walk the hallways skimming every person. Where is Tobias? He_ would _be at the apartment, but I don't think he's there now. I hope he'll come to dinner. I decided to talk it out with him.

When I reach the dining hall, I look around and only see Will, Christina, Uriah, Marlene, Zeke, Shauna, Lynn and Otto sitting at one table in the middle. I grab a hamburger and join them.

"Guys, where's Four?" I ask, sitting down next to Christina.

Everyone shrugs but Zeke. Zeke says,"He's staying in my apartment tonight" he picks at his food. I tilt my head and raise an eyebrow at him. Zeke looks up and raises his eyebrows.

"What?"

"Can I talk to him?" I say in a deadly quiet voice.

Zeke shrugs, "Sure, I guess" I give him a serious smile and get up, taking my burger with me. I can feel their eyes burn on my back. They know something's up.

I make my way around to Zeke's apartment after a ton of twists and turns.

I breathe in and knock on the door. One twice. I leave my knuckle on the door and I let it slide down. I hear footsteps slowly approaching. I close my eyes. All the things that could happen. I open them. I hear the door creak open. I look up and see Tobias staring at me. His eyebrows are drawn together, but in his eyes is confusion.

"Tobias-" before I can continue he begins to close the door. I use my foot as a doorstopper and wince. I can tell he keeps going to his destination. I go in and close the door behind me. I walk towards him until we reach a corner of the living room.

"Tobias, listen to me" I say sternly. It hurts that's he's not looking into my eyes.

"Tobias, what is going on? One minute, we were laughing, the next, you're avoiding me" I cross my arms and tap my foot, "Well?"

"Are you are just using me for 'it'?" he asks, softly, looking away. I soften, and my arms drop by my sides. I reach out my arm and touch his shoulder.

"No, Tobias, that's not at all what I want. Are you afraid of it?" I ask softly. His eyes dart to mine.

"No" he says sternly, "I'm just afraid that's the only reason you're with me "He crosses his arms and he stiffens.

"Tobias, that's not at all what I want. If you haven't notices already, I'm afraid of that, too. But only that you'll leave me, because I don't have much to offer" I say motioning to my body, "I don't have much body" I realize, this has been in the back of my mind since he kissed me. It's been a fear since I first thought about it, "and…I'm not pretty" I add, looking down.

"Tris" he says, "You are the most beautiful person I have ever met. Don't say that about yourself. I've told you so many times before" His hands holding mine. I can't help but laugh. I know I'm not. He knows. The world knows.

"You are" he says, very sure, lifting my chin, "When was the last time you looked in a mirror?"

"A month ago" I say my voice croaky. He nods, "Well, you've always been beautiful, to me, you'll always be"

We just stand there, holding hands, our foreheads touching.

I don't know how long after it is, but he breaks the silence.

"Why did you come for me?" he says. He asks the question as if he doesn't know the answer. I smile.

"I came for you, because I love you Tobias" I say, closing my eyes," And no matter what, you'll be my smoking hot, badass, and amazing boyfriend" I can feel him laugh a little.

"Thank You Tris" he says.

"Do you want to sleep here tonight? Alone?" I ask. He lifts his head to look up at the ceiling and he tilts his head back and forth, as if he's thinking. After a moment his eyes lock on mine.

"I think I'd rather wake up with you" he says in a low whisper. I close my eyes and smile.

"And about the thing earlier" he starts, rubbing my shoulder "We can take baby steps, until we're both ready" He always seems so sure of himself. I can't help but nod. He's right. He always seems to be. I wish I was.

I just wonder if Uriah was right. May be he's not used to sex jokes.

"Those jokes we made" I say, "I can tell you're not comfortable. Why?"

He steps back a little, puts his hands in his pockets, and says, "Well, I guess we weren't allowed to talk about it, then"

"Well, you should _know_, here in the Rebels, you can talk about anything you want. No Rules, except for don't kill each other" I say, looking up at him, laughing a little, "Just let out your inner self. I know your inner self isn't' all, 'Don't talk about this'"

"Okay "he says, and he reminds himself, "That life I used to live is over"

I nod, "Alright, we need to feed you"

"Yes you do. I'm _very _hungry" he says, jokingly. I grab his hand and pull him towards the dining hall.

**PAGEBREAK PAGEBREAK BAGEBREAK **

I lie in my bed, cuddled against Tobias' chest, thinking. According to the moon, it's nearly ten. I can hear Tobias's breaths steadying, falling asleep.

I get up and change into some black jeans and a tank top. Before closing the door, I leave a note, in case Tobias wakes up. I walk towards the leader's quarters, or what I _hope _is the leader's quarters.

Before I reach the lit office, I put my ear to the door.

"How do you know they're against us?" a voice asks. Max.

"Because we have a lot of their goods" a different male voice says. Eric, my guess. " Where do you think we get our food from?"

"Who knew that there's a whole other city out there, with more technology than we can imagine? And they're against us. We are going to lose this war if they start one!" Eric says again. I want to listen further, but it's just silence for a while. I knock on the door to tell them what I came for.

"Who is it?" Max asks.

"Tris" I say, a bit unsure.

"Come in, it's open" Eric says. I push the door open. I look around. I haven't been here yet, so I just look. Its bright, even though it has only six lamps in the room. Max is leaning on a dark oak table, and Eric is standing, with a knife in his hands, near the door. The walls are beige, and the floors are wooden.

"What do you need?" Eris asks, twirling the knife.

"I don't need anything. I just came to tell you about Marcus's son." I say, putting my hands on my hips.

"He's dead. Every member of that family is dead" Max says.

"No" I say, "Haven't you noticed a certain pair of eyes floating around, so similar to Marcus's? Or, hair just as dark as Evelyn's?"

Max stands up straight and looks at me, thinking. I lean against a glass table, behind me. Eric looks from Max to me.

"Not in particular" Max says, unsure. I can see in his eyes, there's something in the back of his mind he so desperately wants to say.

"Well" I say, standing up straight, dusting off dust that isn't there, "Look more carefully at Four" I walk out the door, with nothing more said, and close it shut behind me. I breathe a sigh of relief.

I head in the direction of the apartment, and I just think. I wonder what Max and Eric are thinking now. About Four being Tobias. Or anything. I open the door to my apartment, and see Tobias, still in the same position as before, safe, and calmly sleeping. I kiss his fore head and lay down next to him. I'm so tired I don't even bother to take my shoes off.

**HAPPY 4****TH**** OF JULY (for all you Americans) **

**As a treat, I will most likely update later today. **

**And then, you'll have to wait (unfortunately) at least a week. I'm heading off on vacation to a packed city, and there will most likely be no wifi. SO, I'll be writing. But, I can't post until at least a week. At most, three. I'm really sorry!**

**Anyways, blame my parents. They're the ones who are taking me! **

**Okay, other than that, at Barns and Nobles, I got (squeal) :  
**

**The Elite by Kierra Cass**

**Looking For Alaska by John Green**

**Papertowns by John Green**

**I get to read them on the plane! YAY! **

**Anyways, HAVE A HAPPY:  
**

**Independence Day**

**National Country Music Day**

**Sidewalk Egg Frying Day **

**Isi**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

TOBIAS POV

I wake up to the blinding sunlight burning my eyes. I turn over so he sun is against my back. I turn and see Tris. Her hair is over her eyes and her body over the covers, not under, like me. Her shoes are on, as if she went somewhere-I'll ask her when she wakes up. For now I just stare at her and imagine my future.

I imagine just one magical day with her.

I would watch her eyes flutter open every day and tell her how beautiful she looks. Then the thought of her with a ring on her finger, or the thought of her in a dark wedding dress, or without anything at all.

Then I see Tris's eyes open.

"Hello, beautiful "I say, looking into her eyes.

She grabs a pillow and puts it to her face, "Ugghh" she groans, "Why did I get up so early?"

"It's only six!" I say.

"So do I"I say, and I stroke her hair.

"I have a job at ten" she says.

I sit up against the bedpost, and say "Were you out last night?" I do wonder where she went. As long as she wasn't making out with other guys, I'm fine.

"Yah. I went to talk to Eric and Max about you being Tobias" she says, "I think Max believes me. I'm not sure Eric believes me "She sits up straight, and crosses her arms. Her eyebrows are drawn to the center of her forehead. I kiss her cheek. I realize I haven't kissed her for a while.

"You're so cute when you're mad"

"Thanks" she says sarcastically, "Tobias" she says more serious, "what if you don't become leader?"

I sigh, "I'm fine with whatever, really"

"Okay" she sighs.

"I just want to kiss you" I say. I pull her over towards me by wrapping my hand around her waist, and my other around her shoulders. I slowly fit my mouth to hers. The fear that existed in the back of my mind is gone now. But I know Tris isn't ready. Plus, we just cleared up a small fight. I pull her as close as I could. "I love you" I say as I kiss the top of her head," You know that?" I see her nod.

"Let's go get breakfast "I say, stroking her hair. She nods.

She takes a shower as I look around the new apartment. It's completely different from her original apartment.

It's brick, but painted a dark shade of red, like Amity. The bed is in the middle of the room, and the bed frame is light brown, and the sheets are white, as well as the pillows. It's much smaller. Only two rooms and a bathroom. Bathrooms contain crappers **(toilets) **and a place to wash your hands, and for keeping clean. When you walk into the living room, there is a couch and a comfy chair, with pillows; it also has a table to eat with two chairs, and a fire pit with a pot dangling over it to cook. Also a container to keep our food cold in the counter.

There is also a window about my height, and you can see another wall. Luckily, we're only on the first story, so my fear doesn't kick in.

I hear the running water stop, and the door creaks a minute later. I flip around and see Tris, a towel wrapped around her. Her face has a small smirk on her face. What is she going to do?

She walks over to me and plants a kiss on my lips, and wraps one arm around me, the other, holding her towel against her. I wrap both arms around her waist. Her skin is soft, and her hair is wet. Her other arm wraps around mine.

Wait-what about her towel? I feel the towel slip from her body. I want to pull away to look at her, but she just pulls me closer. I see the game she wants play. I try to pull away, but I can't. I can feel her smile. I should be stronger than her, but I guess I'm weak this morning.

She removes one of her arms and then she pulls away. When I pull away look at her, her towels back on.

"Trissssss" I moan. I see the corner or her lips turn up.

"I have to change" she says, walking into the bedroom.

I head into the bathroom and bathe.

**PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK**

TRIS POV

I hold Tobias's hand as we walk towards breakfast. I can't help but smile as we walk. I take a seat next to Christina while Tobias gets muffins for us.

"So" Uriah says, "Looks like you guys made up"

"Yah" I say, removing my jacket to save a seat for Tobias, and I reveal my tank top, showing off my ravens.

"Anyways, I spoke with Max this morning" Will says, "and he says Tobias Eaton might be alive"

"What?" Christina says, lingering on the A,"I don't think so"

"I do" Will says, wiping his mouth, "Max says someone he trusted told him. He's going to double check who he is today, and tell him, any idea who looks like the guy who looks like the guy in that painting" he nods in the direction of the painting that has burnt edges. Luckily it survived the explosion.

"I think it's Otto" Marlene says, eating her muffin.

"But his name is Otto" Uriah says.

"So?" Marlene retorts.

"I think it's the eyes" Will says, and everyone looks at him confused, "I mean," Will continues, "the articles I've read about him, it says he has his dad's eyes" Everyone nods.

"It could be anyone" Uriah says.

I feel a pair of warm arms wrap around my waist. I smile when I know its Tobias. All eyes are on Tobias. Will's jaw drops.

"What?" Tobias asks, sitting next to me, handing me my muffin, which I happily bite into.

Will nudges Christina, and they exchange whispers. I turn towards Tobias, and whisper, "I think they found out about you. Why don't we get out of here?"

He nods. I finish my muffin and lead him towards an empty space, but full of people, we are currently using as a Pit. There is no chasm, though. She leads me to the fire pit in the middle, and she cuddles into my chest after sitting in a chair.

"Do you think Max will offer you the job?" I ask, sitting up in his lap.

"Yah, if you were talking about it "he says, stroking my hair.

I smile and I look back up at him and smile. He smiles at me too. I feel the heat getting to my skin around half an hour later.

"Tobias, let's go back "I say, into his shoulder. He nods saying, "You look tired"

"I am tired" I say, groaning. He grabs me and pulls me over his shoulder, and I'm facing his chest.

"This is not what I meant" I say, groaning, "Put me down"

"How about no?" he says.

"Ugh!" I groan. When he reaches the apartment, he puts me down, and gives me a kiss on the cheek.

"Finally "I say. I unlock the door and go in. I can hear Tobias follow me and close the door as I take my hair out its ponytail and slip off my shoes. I feel a warm pair of arms slip around mine.

"This is super small" he says, "When will they be done with construction?" I tilt my head to the side and consider this. Zeke told me. It's in the back of my mind. Ah. I got it.

"I think a few more months. May be two or three?" I say. I do truly miss my apartment. The memories. The space. The view. "But I can't wait that long "he whines.

"Sorry, kiddo" I say.

"Fine" he grumbles. He gives me a quick peck on the cheek, and kisses me full on the lips pulling me closer. I want him to kiss me, oh I do. I'm just afraid of where it might go.

Then a knock. A knock on our door.

"You wanna get that?" I ask, pulling away.

"Fine" he grumbles again.

I go to the bedroom and tidy up while Tobias opens the door.

**OK**

**I know I told you I couldn't update, but I CAN!  
My dad brought his laptop and now I can update! Not as often of course….**

**BTW: I went on my first subway ride. Of course, we got totally lost because we couldn't read the signs. It was a whole different language, really. My family and I were so confused…..**

**Anyways, that was good news. **

**Now for the bad news.**

**I finished The Elite on the plane, and I was upset. I was on team Maxon. **

**Anyways, Have a Happy:**

**Chocolate Day**

**National Strawberry Sundae Day**

**:) **

**Isi**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

**TOBIAS POV**

I open the door and see Max standing there. He stands with his hands behind his back, tapping his foot. What in the world could he want?

"Max?" I ask, confused.

"Hello, Four, I was wondering if maybe I could talk to you" he says, his hands behind his back, rocking on his heels.

"Um…" I say looking around. I lean back and say, or more like yell,"Tris, Max is here, he's coming in"

"Ok" she yells back, nervously. I open the door a bit wider and Max comes in, after I motion for him to go in. He nods, stepping in. As I close the door, he looks around, examining the place, as if he's an inspector. I hope he's here to deliver good news, because the way he walks makes me unsure what message he's trying to deliver. Having a leader come talk to you can be a good or bad thing. Tris walks out of the room she was in earlier and into the kitchen.

"Need some water?" she asks, rounding the corner of the table in the middle of the room, on her way to the kitchen.

"Yes" I say, giving her a kiss on the top of her head. She gives me a playful punch in the stomach.

"Not you" she says. I can't help but roll my eyes.

"Yes, please" Max says, clasping his hands together. I sit down on the couch, and Max awkwardly stands there, not knowing whether to sit down or not.

"Take a seat, Max" I say, patting the seat on the couch. He smiles and nods, sitting across from me.

"So…" I start. I can't figure out the best way to start a conversation with a _leader._

"So" Max says," I have recently heard that you are the son of Marcus Eaton. Is that true?" Max rests his elbows on his knees. I really hope this doesn't end up with me being banished or something. May be Max really hated Marcus, then he would send me away. I nod, shakily.

"Yes" I say, "Is there something wrong about that?" I scratch the back of my neck. I hope he says no.

"Nothing at all" he says. I breathe a sigh of relief. I look at his face, and he's looking right into my eyes. He looks like he's going to burst into tears, and I sit there awkwardly smiling, because I wasn't here when my father was and I don't know exactly what my father did. "It's just that you remind me so much him"

"Water….." Tris says, coming with two glasses of water. She places the glasses on the table, and sits next to me. She places he hand on my thigh, and I hold her other hand. He purses his lips together, and clasps his hands together.

"Thank You, Tris" he says, "but I'm here to discuss leadership matters with just Four"

"Oh" she says, her eyes wide "okay, I have to discuss with the guys anyways" She shoves her hands in her pockets, and walks out, biting her lip to contain a smile. What in the world could she be smiling about?

As soon as she leaves, Max starts to talk.

"Well" Max starts, "I believe you have the strength, courage, and potential to be a leader. Of course, I have seen you stand up to people and present your opinions, so you have the qualities of a leader. Do you think you could take the training course for a leader?" he asks me.

A smile is spread across his face, and I'm pretty sure I have a surprised smile across my face. He actually wants me to be a leader?

"Of course I will" I say, exited, "I would be honored"

"Great" he says, calmly, "Does two days sound good? Training room?"

"Yes" I say. He stands up and I shake his hand, a typical Rebels greeting. I guide him to the door.

"Have a nice day" I say, closing the door behind him, as he leaves, he waves to me, which is odd. I hear the door click shut, and I press my fore head to the door, and take in all that's happened. A lot can happen in five minutes.

One, I am the famous Marcus Eaton's son.

Two, I am going to be leader.

I can't help but laugh. Of course I'm fit for a leader. I was going to become king, and I was taught leadership skills.

**TRIS POV**

I walk out of the apartment and head towards Uriah's. Whatever it is, I'm sure Tobias will tell me later. I knock on his door and a few seconds later, it opens. I look through the door and see Christina, Will, Zeke and Al piled up in the living room.

"Hey Tris" Uriah says, his mouth full of food, "Something wrong with Four?"

"No" I say sighing, I walk in the door without permission, but I don't care, "Max kicked me out of the apartment for a while" I sit on the couch next to Al.

"Why?" everyone asks.

I shrug, "He had to discuss things with Four and he didn't want me there"

That's when everyone's jaw dropped.

"Can I ask you something about Four?" Zeke asks. I nod, "I might not answer it, but go ahead"

"Is he Tobias Eaton?" he asks, whispering Tobias' name.

"I don't know, but may be" I say, shrugging, putting my hands in my pockets.

"Wait" Al interrupts, "If Max had to talk to Four, why did he kick you out? Why was Four even at your apartment?"

Before I can think of a reply, Christina does, "Did you seriously not know that they were _dating?_ They _live _together, and they've been dating since Four's initiation"

Al's eyes widen, as if he didn't know.

"Oh" he sighs, "I guess I didn't" he mumbles.

The conversation goes on, and apparently, there's another steal tonight at Erudite, and Christina already dropped my clothes off at my apartment. We talk until I realize it's been half an hour, so I decide to leave. I stand up, "I got to go, hope Four's done by now"

They all smile and nod at me. I walk out the door, and shut it behind me, only to hear it open again.

I turn around and see Al towering above me.

"Hey, Tris" he says, scratching the back of his neck, "I didn't know you had a boyfriend"

"Well, I do" I say, my hands on my hips.

"I just want to say, I did like you, and I was wondering if you wanted to-"

"Al, I have a boyfriend "I say, shocked.

"No! I was wondering if we could be closer friends, because you seemed distant from me, like more distant with me than the queen"

I feel a pang of guilt. Did I really spend more time with the queen than I did with him?

"Oh" I say, and then bite my lip, "I'm really sorry Al, and I didn't know I was ignoring you. But yes, we can be closer friends"

I want to give him a hug, but will he think that he means more than a friend? I think I've covered I had a boyfriend, so I wrap my arms around him. He is big and warm and clumsy. I can feel the shock in him, but he accepts it and says, "We'll be great friends" I smile at him and walk away towards my-no, Tobias's and my- apartment.

**TOBIAS POV**

"Oh my God, is this really happening?!" she squeals, after I've told her everything, a smile showing her back teeth. She's smiling so hard her cheeks make her squint.

"Yes" I say, trying to match her enthusiasm. She lets her inner girl take over, and she squeals. She presses her lips to mine, wrapping her arms around my neck, pulling me so hard; she leans on me for support. I wrap my hands around his waist, and pull her just as hard. I kiss her neck, and she looks up and laughs. I want to ask why, but I enjoy the moment. I'm kissing her against the door.

I lift her up and her legs wrap around my waist, she cups my cheeks, kissing me hard. Most of her weight is on the door. Her legs tighten around me, as she kisses me harder. She pulls away, a smile playing on her lips.

"I love you" she says, smiling. I smile, matching hers. Then I smile even harder. This is the first time she was the one to say "I love you" first.

"I love you, too" I say back. She kisses me again, and I carry her to the couch.

"What do you want to do to celebrate?" she asks. I sat down so she's straddling me, facing me on the couch. I can feel her fast heartbeat when I put my hand to her chest. I know her fear is kicking in, so I let it stay at that level.

"Call friends?" I suggest. Truthfully, I wouldn't mind seeing Zeke, or Uriah.

"We should have a party" she suggests, excitedly. Not a bad idea. I smile and nod. She seems more excited than I am about the whole me becoming reader thing.

"Great! I'll call 'em up" she says, brushing her lips past mine, faintly, pulling away quickly "Okay, should I send invitations, or tell one of the workers to tell the others?"

"How about you kiss me?" I ask, pouting my lip.

"Ha ha" she laughs, faking a laugh, "But seriously, party tonight-no, we have to steal tonight-"

"How did I not know this? My beautiful girlfriend is going to be gone tonight and I don't know about this?" I say, acting hurt. I put a hand to my heart. She chuckles, putting her hands on her hips

"Sorry" she shrugs. She gets off my lap and says, "tomorrow night will be the party"

"Fine" I say.

"I have to get ready for the thieving, and, do you want anything from Erudite?" she asks me. Erudite? Erudite? Erudite is the most power-hungry city.

"Are you sure, Tris? Erudite?" I ask.

"Hell yah" she says. I shrug,"ok"

"I'm going to get ready" she announces, walking into the bedroom. I nod as she leaves.

**TRIS POV**

Ten minutes later, I look into the mirror.

I wear a lacey tank top, and skinny jeans. I remember wearing something like this during initiation.

I remember when I hit the net. I was a scared nobody. But of course, now everyone knows who I am, one, because I was ranked first, two, I nearly died in the uttermost painful way, just to steal something. I remember my first fight. I was paired up with _Peter_. He tried to push me off the roof that first day. Which leads me to think.

Where has Peter been this whole time? I haven't seen him since our initiation. I don't think anyone has seen him. Whatever. It's for the best, anyways.

I put a blue dress that I can move easily in, and put a dark blue long coat over it. I put my hair in a sturdy bun with no hair flying away, and put fake glasses on. I look like a nerd, but somehow look pretty good while doing it. I put dark blue flats on, with bows at the toes. I put on some red lipstick and dark blue eye shadow. Erudites need to look sharp.

I step out and I see Tobias go wide-eyed.

"You're just stealing, no need to look beautiful for it" he says, walking over to me. I smirk a little. He kisses my cheek. I look over at the sundial, as the sun is just setting. It suggests around seven o'clock.

I walk to the door.

"See you tomorrow, Tobias" I say, waving.

"No goodbye kiss?" he asks.

"Fine" I roll my eyes. We meet by the couch and I place my lips on his, wrapping my arms around him, pulling him closer. A few seconds later, I pull away. I want to laugh. He has lipstick on his lips.

"Now, I'll see you tomorrow, Tobias, and I suggest a napkin" I say, smiling. I walk out the door, closing it gently.

I breathe in, putting my back to the door.

I have done many minor steals, and a few large ones. I nearly died from one, and others have died from minor ones. Death can take you whenever it wants to take you. Even when you don't want it to take you.

Who knows if I'll see Tobias tomorrow?

**Oh my God.**

**I am soooo sorry I couldn't update. My dad's computer is crappy when it comes to wifi. It works on the other devices, just not this one. I am grateful for all those nice comments you guys give to me. I love that you love my story! Anyways, **

**Any guesses on where Peter is?**

**In other news**

**I read the Four series in one hour. God, it was sooooo good. **

**In other news, I went to Barns and Nobles AGAIN and got:  
The Spectacular Now**

**Cress**

**The One**

**Four (duh)**

**OH MY GAWD. I have 46 followers. FOURY SIX! Hee Hee (get it? Four, Six?) **

**BTW: SIXTY FOUR REVIEWS! I love you guys.**

**Okay, so is anyone exited for Mocking Jay Part 1? I certainly am. **

**Also, please review. **

**You are literally a click away from making me happy. Even if its just a simple, "please update"**

**So, REVIEW!**

**LOVE YOU GUYS!**

**Isi**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

**TRIS POV**

My jacket hugs my shoulders tightly. I can see the moon through the window, and I can hear Christina and Gabe chattering about their lives next to me. A few other people I don't know are on board the train all talking amongst themselves about the plan, or their lives.

"So" Christina says, her attention suddenly turning to me, "You and Four?"

"Huh?" I say, looking at her, my back lifting off the wall of the train. Christina raises her eyebrows at Gabe.

"I said" she starts, looking at me, "I said, I want the details on Four and you"

"Oh. You can't tell anybody "They nod excited. "Okay" I say, "Well, I guess we met during the villagers' ball" I pull my knees to chest and put my chin in between my knees.

"He asked me to dance and I was _extremely _rude to him, then he followed us to-"  
"Yah" she interrupts, "I know this part, skip to where I didn't hear"

"Um" I start, "Okay, so a little after initiation started, Four got attacked by the chasm, and I saved him"

"Aww" Christina says, giving me a longing look, "So sweet"

"Shut up" I say, playfully slapping her arm. She smiles and I continue, "Anyways, when he woke up, I cared for him, and I let him stay there. When you came to tell me about Will, Four-"

"FOUR _WAS _IN THERE! I knew somebody was in there" she squeals. A bunch of heads turn in my direction.

"Shhh, Christina, no more interrupting" I tell her, shushing her. She sags her shoulders, but stays quiet, so I continue, "So, one night, I-" I realize the rest of our love story is personal, so I'll have to be as least detailed as I can be, I wait a while before continuing considering how I will describe the personal parts "I had to ice his back, so he had to take his shirt off, and he kissed me" I can hear Christina gasp, but I continue anyways," I showed him my fears, and he kind of saved me from someone I hate, and so I trusted him, and then you know the rest, I guess" I finish.

She smiles at me,"Wow" she says, still smiling, "I missed a lot"

I nod. A person stands up immediately, and begins to shout, so all heads shout in his direction.

"We're here" someone shouts, "Get ready to jump!"

I stand up, and open the train door; I search for the Erudite building. It's a blue building, with lots of glass. As soon as my eyes land on it, the people in the carts in front of us jump.

As soon as we are level with the Erudite building, we jump on o roof. Of course, I'm first to jump, so I'm the first to land. As I wait for everyone to stand up, I try to find the emergency exit trapdoor.

These guys are smart, so I need to think like them. Where would you hide a trapdoor, so no one could get in from the roof? The roof has a flat ground, and is plain baby blue. I walk around and feel for any panels and eventually, I find one.

The rest of the group crowds around me as I open the trapdoor. It takes me and Christina to open it, and then Gabe hops in first, being the distraction along with me, Christina, and two others I don't know, a girl named Rayne with short, dark brown hair, and a boy with dirty blonde and dark brown eyes named Jo. They were in initiation a year before me.

I drop in last, hitting the ground with a _thump. _The room we are in is dark, even with a lit lantern. As soon as I see where we, my I can hear my heart thump loudly.

We are in a closet.

Christina picks at the lock, as I say, "hurry" I barely sat it.

I hear something click and I see a hint of light. Christina fully opens the door to any empty hallway. We sneak out, Christina, then Gabe, Rayne, Jo, and me. We rush down the stairs and meet a group of people until the same clothes we are in. We tense up a bit, and stop, as they look at us.

"Sorry" one of the men says, unsure and confused, "I think you're supposed to be in room twenty, you know, the most important experiment in the whole building. "

I look at the others; they seem frozen, so I speak up.

"Yah, we went to the restroom, to wash our hands, because the sink in the lab wasn't working" I say, casually. I'm no Candor, so I can tell a lie. I see the one who spoke earlier nod, and walk past us. I don't say anything, just walk forward. I look at the door numbers as we pass. Eighty. Eighty one. We are too high of floor. I can hear the group's footsteps behind me, so I proceed to find some stairs.

After finding a door labeled "Stairs" and step down them. I see that there are ten rooms per floor, so room twenty would be on the second floor. When we reach the second floor, I find room twenty directly across from the stair door. Jo, being the fearless one, decided to go first.

He opens the door to frantic scientists, running around, and testing thing. We walk in proud.

"Where were you?" a woman with dark brown hair says, "We had to compete formula twenty six without you! It was really difficult!"  
"Sorry" Rayne says, confidently, "I can only imagine how hard it was"

"Yah" the girl says, putting her hands on her hips, "Now at least help with formula forty eight "She walks away, and Jo, Christina, Gabe and Rayne follow her. I can't help but stand in the middle of the room and think. How am I going to get these people out of here?

Then it pops into my mind. Erudite are clever, so in case of an emergency, they must have an alarm. I wonder how you trigger it. I see square-shaped objects on the wall that has the word, "ALARM" written in capital letters. I walk towards them, to get a better look at which one to press. This wasn't in the plan, but I think it will work great. They both look the same, though one is blue, and one is red. The red one says "FIRE" and the blue one says, "EXPLOSIVE CHEMICAL SPILL". The blue one has a protector, so you don't accidently press it.

Which one would be more dire? I feel like there's a trick. I know explosive chemical spill would be more dire, but may be they are switched alarms, or maybe I'm over thinking. I think it's best that I press the blue one. I walk towards it, and breathe in. Brace yourself for an alarm, Tris. I move my hand and press the fire alarm, and quickly go away from it, so no one suspects it's me.

A loud ringing goes off, and I cover my ears to block out the sound, but that does no good. The scientists argue over what to do. They don't know if it's safer to evacuate or stay with the chemicals.

Please leave, please leave.

"It would do no good if you have a working experiment with no worker, we should evacuate" a familiar voice says. It's not Gabe's or Christina's. It's a voice I've dreaded, but I can't quite remember who it is.

That's when the people leave, and I use my hand to guide them. My eyes land on someone I never wanted to see again. Peter. Peter joined Erudite?! Why would he do that?!

I know he doesn't recognize me. So I push them forward and I say, "Go, we'll close up, GO!" I yell the last part. Christina and the others are last.

"Come on, Tris" she yells, as if this scenario is real. I give her a smirk, and then she stops the gang with her hand.

"Wait" she smiles, "Did you-"I nod, "I'm proud of you, now, let's tell the others"

Rayne and Gabe go back up, to tell the others, while Christina, Jo and I look around, and destroy things the idiot way. If Uriah was here, I sware it would be even more idiotic. We were prancing around yelling magical creatures names, and knocking down years of hard work. How it started was I dropped a chemical on the ground by accident. I knew it wasn't acidic because of the pH. What? I had to go to school at some point.

By the end, glass was everywhere, and we were lucky we didn't cut ourselves.

We ran out of the room to look for the signal, destroying things on the way, of course.

Gabe looks out the window and waits for the signal while we go around breaking more stuff. A minute later, Gabe shouts, "Guys, that's the signal!"

We run down the stairs, sliding on the railings, and shout. We reach the front door in a matter of minutes, and take off our Erudite clothes, stuffing them in Jo's bag, revealing our rebels clothes. I look at Christina. She rally upped her game. She's got beautiful clothes on. A lacey tank top and tight pants, along with a black miniskirt with ruffles. I wonder how she fit all that under her Erudite coat.

Jo and Rayne have a t-shirt and black pants, as well as Gabe.

We burst through the doors, running and shouting, laughing, all running away. The Erudite look confused as we burst through, running to the trains.

The train comes at the best time possible, and I help Jo get on. I jump on, but I feel something. A hand grabs my ankle, and a pulls me out.

I turn around and see a boy grabbing my ankle.

Peter.

I stare at him wide eyed, and punch him, running on the platform towards the train. I look back at Peter, eying me, as if he's going to get me back. And I tilt my head back, my head touching the edge of the train cart. Christina rushes to me, a frantic look on her face, from the other end of the ca, the others walking, nearly not as rushed. All I could think about is why Peter would join Erudite. He's not smart in any particular way.

"Tris!" she yells, "Are you okay?"

I smile and nod; "I'm fine, just" I let out a breath, "out of breath"

"Good" she says, letting out a sigh "I thought you were wounded or something"

"No, just-" I prop myself up on my elbows and look out at the dark world. Should I tell them about Peter? I don't think I should. The more they know, the more danger they could be in, "someone caught my ankle. But I punched 'em hard, like Zeke told me to during initiation" I finish with a smile. I wasn't lying. I just wasn't telling them what happened in detail.

Christina is smiling at the end, which means, she knows I'm not lying. Because honestly, I'm not lying.

"I think I need to sit down" I say, sitting, my back against the side of the cart. Jo closes the cart door, and sits next to me.

After a minute, he turns to me and says, "Do ever feel like something bad is going to happen after you do something good?" I know what he means.

"I feel it, but it rarely happens" I say, shrugging. Then just a hint of worry rises in me. Something bad could be happening right now.

**MYSTERY POV**

I can see the train the Rebels got on exactly thirteen minutes ago.

"I didn't know how well they fought, I just thought they fought like little girls fighting over a toy" I say, my arms crossed turned against the wall, "We need one of them for our experiment"  
I turn and see a surprised look on his face, "But did you not see how well they fight?"

"Weren't you an initiate with them?" I ask, and he nods, "Who was the worst?"

He bites his lip and narrows his eyes at the ground, obviously thinking, before saying, "Al. He looks big and tough, but he was one of the last. Eighth, I think"

I narrow my eyes at him.

"Who was the best?"I ask, sitting down at my desk.

"In my initiation, it was Tris, former Abnegation, she can't resist helping people all the time" he says, then he looks at me, "I grabbed her ankle, and tried to grab her, but she fought me, and that's how I got the bruise "he says, pointing to the bruise on his jaw.

Then I get the perfect idea. And it needs to be put to action now.

**TRIS POV**

When we return, we return with a book that the Erudite consider, "The Book with the most knowledge". It has every word ever made in it, along with how to pronounce it and its definition. (**In other words, a dictionary)**

We got stuck on the train for half n hour, so there was a half hour delay. But Jo was former Erudite, so he fixed it.

A man I don't know holds the large book high above his head, and talks with some other people. I will be the first to jump. I bend my legs and jump. I can't help but smile as I jump. The falling sensation is the sensation is the sensation I get when Tobias kisses me. A flying feeling. My back hits the net, and my hair sprawls out.

I laugh. Of course, I feel like I'm flying with Tobias. I love him, and I know he knows that.

I roll off the net and stand on my two feet. No one surrounds me, and I wonder why. I walk into a hallway and hear Christina hit the net behind me. This is strange. Normally, there are people in the hallway.

"Hey! Tris" Christina yells and walks over to me, and I shush her, "Christina, there's something wrong"

I put a finger to my lips and walk through the hallway, and I stumble upon Max. His face is filled with worry, and grief.

"Max?" I ask, "Is everything okay?"

Max's eyes widen when he sees me.

"Max?" I ask again.

"A member was killed" he says, dropping his arms by his sides, biting his lip.

"_What?_" Christina says. I am speechless. My mouth is open, but no sound is coming out. Member surround us, making me feel smaller and smaller.

"We found him in his apartment, dead" he says. Tobias is okay. He has to be. That's all I can think about.

"Who was it?" Christina asks. Max looks up at us. No, it can't be Tobias. He says the name in a whisper.

"Al"

**I am soooooo sorry for you Al lovers. Really. It was necessary in the plot, and I really didn't want to kill Tris or Tobias, so think of this as better. **

**I realized that I had sixty four reviews and forty six followers. **

**What do you think? Anything I should do? I know you all have good ideas! I might use them! (I'm not running out of ideas, I just want to know what you want to see) **

**Anyways, this has 2,646 words. **

**And I haven't been updating for a long time, because, again, the crappy wifi. **

**But two chapter in twenty four hours!**

**I have the next chapter written, I just need to edit it. I'm not sure how long it will take. But, may be with your nice comments I will speed up the process!  
So, R&amp;R!  
Isi**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

**TRIS POV**

_**Previously**_

"_Max?" I ask, "Is everything okay?" _

_Max's eyes widen when he sees me._

"_Max?" I ask again. _

"_A member was killed" he says, dropping his arms by his sides, biting his lip._

"What_?" Christina says. I am speechless. My mouth is open, but no sound is coming out. Members surround us, making me feel smaller and smaller. _

"_We found him in his apartment, dead" he says. Tobias is okay. He has to be. That's all I can think about. _

"_Who was it?" Christina asks. Max looks up at us. No, it can't be Tobias. He says the name in a whisper. _

"_Al"_

No. Al couldn't be dead. He didn't do anything. Ever. To hurt anyone. Has he ever done anything wrong? Something inside of me snaps. I can't say anything, even though I want to. I open my mouth, but no words come out. All I can think is,_ No, he can't be dead_

"How c-" Christina starts, but Max cuts her off, with a wave of his hand.

"His neighbors heard gunshots, and they found him dead in his apartment" he says, rubbing the back of his head.

No. Al is big and warm and clumsy. No-_was_-that is death, shifting is to was. I can feel tears threatening in my eyes. I ignored Al and never cared that much about him. I rarely thought about him, and I feel like I should've spent more time with him. I feel guilty. The tears keep threatening. No, I will not cry in front of my friends.

I put my hands over my mouth to muffle a sob, and walk towards my apartment. I feel the tears threatening, and I turn from my friends. And this time I let them. I can feel my friend's eyes burn in my back.

I run to my apartment and barge through the door, without knocking and let my sobs out. I cry and cry and cry. Not just over Al. Over Kina.

Kina was brutally murdered as well as Al, and I knew Kina's death was my fault. But somewhere in me, I feel like I was the cause of Al's death. I never spent enough time with him, and that forms a pang of guilt in my chest.

I cry into my pillow, which muffles my sobs slightly. When I pull away from the pillow, there is a circle of moisture on the pillow. I sob again into the pillow.

I feel a hand on my shoulder and I whip my head back. It could be the murderer for all I know. But no.

It's just Tobias.

I must've woken him with all my crying. Now I feel bad for two reasons. I want to explain why I'm crying, and why I'm sobbing. I open my mouth to speak, but don't say anything. I feel speechless. So much grief. I want to scream, and cry out Al's name. But I feel like I can't talk. That's three things I feel bad for.

I turn back to my pillow and sob into it.

"Tris" he says, shaking my shoulder. I keep crying into my pillow. If I can't say anything, there's no point in making my sobs louder.

"Tris" he says, with more worry in his voice, shaking my shoulder more violently "Tris!" he almost yells. I don't know why I'm crying over Al and the others aren't. I didn't even know Al's last name, or what Al is short for.

"Tris tell me what's wrong!" he says, turning me towards him. I can see in his eye, he doesn't know about Al. Which only makes me cry harder. I sob into his chest. I can't believe it. I was the only person he ever liked. And I never showed any attention.

"Tris, please tell me what's wrong" he says, grabbing my shoulders, pulling me away.

I open my mouth and try to manage something. All that comes out are more sobs.

"Tris, I'm going to ask Christina" he says. I get up from the couch and wipe my eyes, which leaves my tear-stained eyes without any tears. I try to calm myself. Think of something happy, Tris. I think about flowers. Flowers. Flowers.

I cough a little, and I purse my lips together.

My voice is croaky, "Al was k-k-killed"

His eyes widen and he pulls something from his pocket. A piece of paper, folded neatly. I draw my eyebrows together in confusion. What does this piece of paper have anything to do with Al's death?

"Now" he starts, holding the piece of paper out to me, which I take "This makes more sense"

I unfold it, slowly and cautiously. The tears stopped, and instead, curiosity replaces the sadness.

I unfold the paper and look at the words written quickly, as if rushed. It's threat. It reads,

_People will_ _keep dying if you don't send one of your Divergents to Erudite. He won't be the only one. _

I put a hand over my mouth.

"Tobias, I have to go" I say, my voice still croaky.

"No" he says, sternly, "I knew you would say that, but you can't go"

"But Tobias, people will keep dying if I-"I start, my voice beginning to turn normal.

"You will die if you go" he says, "My answer is no"

I feel anger rise up in me, "Tobias, I am not a baby. You can't make my choices _for_ me. Plus, they wouldn't care if I did "I say, crossing my arms.

Tobias takes my hands, "Who cares about them?" he says, "What about me?"

He's right. He would care. I know he does. He loves me. I can't leave him. Even if someone had forced me, I wouldn't want to leave him. I bite my lip.

"I guess I didn't think about that" I say, looking at my feet.

"It's okay, just, promise me you won't go to Erudite" he says, tilting my head to look at him.

"But if I don't go, who will?"I ask.

"We are not going to give up one of our men- or women" he says, wrapping his arms around me, "We'll find a way"

"Okay" I say, "I promise"

And I mean it.

**PAGEBREAKPAGEBREAKPAGEBREAK-A DAY LATER**

Normally, you where all black to funerals. But we wear black to parties, to bed, and even to fancy dinners.

But when we went to Al's funeral, you have to wear white. You have to wear white to any funeral for Divergent Rebels.

The only thing that I hate is that I have no idea if Al's parents know he's dead. Imagine if you were going to visit your son, you get there, and they say, "Oh, your son is dead" If that was my son, I would punch someone in the face.

So, Al's on a table in front of the room, a bullet through his chest. His black shirt is stained red which means they left on what he had on. Dead. His chest isn't heaving, and his face is pale. Those are signs of _death._

There are a lot of people, who are just there because he got shot. But others, like Will and Christina, were close to him.

Zeke, being an instructor to Al, decided to say his eulogy first. We aren't big on funerals, because we hate it when we cry, because people pity us when we do.

"Al was a good man" Zeke says, "It was fun to watch him grow, he learned slow in initiation, but, he learned"

He concluded with that.

Then it was my turn. For some reason, Christina wanted me to say a Eulogy for Al. I didn't write one, but I have what I want to say in my mind.

I walk up and look at Al.

"Well" I say, "I'm Tris" my voice echoes through the hallways, "I was a friend of Al's. I didn't spend much time with him after initiation, but I knew him pretty well, to know his favorite color was white, and he smelled like sage and lemon grass"

I take a deep breath, "Al didn't deserve to die the way he did, but he did. And he's gone. And I'm sad. And so are you. And the sky is blue, the grass is green, and there is a Tobias Eaton, and we're all sad. I just wanted to say, I should've spent more time with Al"

I look at Al one more time.

I imagine what I said earlier about going to Erudite. I imagine myself lying dead on a table like Al, someone saying a Eulogy to me, saying I didn't deserve to die. No. It's not going to happen. I whisper, a faint, "I'm sorry" to him and walk back with the crowd.

I sit next to Tobias, and the rest of the funeral goes on with a blur.

When I get home, I changed into sleepwear, and hop on the bed. I think about death. How it can take you whenever it wants to. It took Al. It took Tobias' dad and mom.

"Hey" Tobias says, laying down next to me, "What are you thinking about?"

I decide to answer things honestly with him.

"Death" I say.

He props himself up on his elbows and looks at me.

"That is not the answer I expected" he says. I shrug. "I'm thinking about you" he says.

"What about me?" I ask.

"How beautiful you are" he sighs dreamily, lying down again.

"Sure" I say sarcastically.

"Hey" he says, "If you weren't beautiful, would I do this?"

He pulls me towards him and presses his lips to mine, which lands me on top of him. He kisses my neck, and I smile.

"I guess not" I say, "but I'm glad you're doing it"

I hear him laugh into my neck. He pulls away, and runs his hands up and down my back, and we fall asleep in each other's embrace.

**MYSTERY POV**

"Listen, I know you expected her to come, but I overheard, she's not coming. Not yet, at least" he tells me.

"Then we have to kill another one. One that means more to her" I say, putting a finger to my chin.

"How about her boyfriend, Four?" I ask, an evil grin on my face.

A shocked look comes across his face, "No way. He's _really_ strong. Like, you can see it"

"Okay" I say, turning away from the wall to face him, "It has to be some closer than Al, but not as close as Christina"

I can tell he's thinking of someone, and an evil grin spreads across his face, "Don't worry. I know _exactly _who to kill"

"Good" is all I say, as he exits the room.

**Okay, so cliffie! I wrote this in the airport. (Im going home, yay :) **

**And, any guesses on who the mystery POV is? **

**I really wanted to thank my followers AND my reviewers AND my favoiters (is that a thing?)AND my viewers in general. So, I give you virtual hugs.**

***hugs* **

**Cookies for all of my reviewers! **

**(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::) **

**I also added a cookie for myself :)**

**Anyways, then next time I write, I will be in my home!**

**Hugs,**

**Isi**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent. (The amazing, talented, awesome, epic, funny) Veronica Roth does. **

**Explanation for not updating is next chapter ;)**

**TRIS POV**

_Andrew stands in front of me. He is only ten feet away, but I can see the faint smirk on his lips. _

_Grey walls surround us, as if we are in a grey box. A door is on his side. _

"_You can't hurt me" I say, firmly, my arms crossed. He can't hurt me. I won't let it happen again. I'm not weak. I'm not helpless. _

"_May be I can't" he says, a smirk on his face, "But I can hurt someone else" _

_The door opens, and Tobias steps inside. Andrew grabs his collar and pulls him towards himself. Tobias' expression changes from neutral to afraid. _

"_DON'T HURT HIM" I scream, angry, not afraid. I walk towards him and bang into something. My head is dizzy for a second, and then I put a hand where I hit my head. Glass. Oh No. This cannot end well. _

_Andrew's smirk grows and he takes out a knife. _

_No. I bang on the glass, screaming Tobias' name and yelling for Andrew to get away from him. Tobias' chest heaves faster, but he doesn't move. _

_Andrew presses the knife into Tobias' stomach and his white shirt immediately turns a shade of crimson red. Tobias' hands fly for the knife and he holds his chest dropping to him knees and eventually laying down. _

"_No!" I yell dropping to my knees. _

"_I told you to give a Rebel to the Erudite, but clearly, you don't listen" he says, pulling the knife out of his chest. The blade has blood dripping from it._

_As soon as Andrew is out the door, the glass shatters out of nowhere. I immediately get up and shake Tobias awake. _

"_Tobias" I yell, "Please!" No response. _

_I feel like I should be crying, but I can't. Instead I let out a scream. _

I open my eyes, and my breaths are heavy.

"Hey" someone says. I look and see it's just Tobias. And he's alive. I throw my arms around him and squeeze him tightly, burying my head in his chest. I can hear his heart beating. He's alive. And he's okay.

"It's okay "he says, stroking my hair, "it's okay"

I just want to cry into his chest, so that's what I do. I sob into his chest. I don't know what I'd do without him if I lost him.

What was I thinking two days ago? Leaving Tobias and going to Erudite? I can't put him through that.

When I calm myself down, he asks, "Do you want to talk about it?"

I shake my head, and whisper, "I'm just so glad to be here with you"

He kisses my forehead, and I sigh, happily.

We lay there for a few minutes, and after a while, the sun breaks through the window and he speaks up.

"I have to go get ready; Max is expecting me at eight in the training room"

I smile. That's right. He's training to be leader.

"Okay" I say. He gently pulls away, and gets off the bed. I can hear him pour the water into the tub to get ready. I close my eyes. I think back to my nightmare. Andrew said something about Rebels and Erudite. How could he possibly know anything about what Erudite is trying to pull off?

What if he was former Erudite and is helping them out? What if he's the one that killed Al? No.

I hear Tobias get out of the bath, and a minute later, he comes out with pants on, but no shirt. I can see his finely defined abs, and I smile.

"What are you smiling at?" he asks, a smile, playing at his lips.

"You" I say. He chuckles, "Well, duh. I'm irresisastable"

I chuckle a little.

"Now" I say, getting off the bed, "You need to go get to the training room"

I give him a kiss on the cheek, and smooth my hair out, and turn.

"Be safe"

"Just the cheek?" he says, smiling, "what have I done?" I turn to face him and smile, "Fine" I give him a quick kiss on his lips.

"Come on, you call that a kiss?" he says.

"Hey, give me a break, I am planning that party for you"I say, "You know, for training to be leader"

"Fine, but I expect more tonight" he says, closing the door. I put a hand on my forehead. The party. I almost forgot about that. I have to plan that party.

It won't be an ordinary party. Every amazing party needs a theme. The theme will be your faction of origin. Wear the color of your faction of origin and a mask. Masquerade ball basically. Our apartment isn't big, so we will hold it in a certain area in the pit. I make invitations, which takes thirty minutes, inviting only our closest friends. First, everyone needs to know we are having that party, so I grab a "postman" and he delivers the letters. I don't really need decorations.

A few beers will do it. But we don't have any beers.

I bathe and put on a black tank top, and black pants.

I lock the door as I leave, and head into the market. The market mostly sells fruits and vegetables stolen from Amity farms, but the Divergents have the best chocolate. I head over to the beer section and run into Christina.

"Tris?" she asks, "you drink?"

"What?" I ask, "Oh, not really. It's for Four's party. He's being trained to become leader, you know"

Her eyes widen, "OhmyGodYouaredatingTobiasEatonaren'tyou?"

"What? Slowdown" I say, biting my lip. Does Tobias want her to know who she is?

"I said" she starts, "You are dating Tobias Eaton aren't you?"

"Um…." I make a pros and cons list in a matter of twelve seconds to see what would happen if I did tell her. Pros: Tobias would be famous, he would receive more votes (yes, we vote for our leaders) Cons: He might not want to be famous; he might not enjoy being leader.

They are even."Yah" I say, rubbing my arms. I did not think that through.

" .God"

"Can I just buy my beer and we can talk about this later?" I ask, tired of her questions. He bites her lip and nods. She walks to the marketer for selling necklaces. She's already wearing twelve. Why does she need more? I turn back to the seller.

"Would you like this one?" the seller asks, holding up a bottle.

"Um, do you have a sweet one?" I ask. Knowing Tobias, he likes sweet.

"Yes, how many do you want?"

"I'll take twenty"

**PAGEBREAKPAGEBREAKPAGEBREAKPAGEBREAK**

Since Tobias is in training, we have different lunch schedules. I already bought the beer and food.

"So" Christina says, "Today, we need to purchase you a dress"

"What?" I ask, biting into my hamburger, "Why?"

"Well" she says, "the theme of your party is dressing like your old faction, and I bet you don't have a single grey dress"

"And I bet you don't either" I say, picking up my hamburger, picking the tomato out. She gives me a look, but continues.

"As I was saying, we need to get you a dress. A _real _dress. Not a costume" she says, taking another bite into her hamburger, "And" she starts as I bite into my hamburger, "lingerie" I almost choke on my food.

"What?"I ask, swallowing my food. "How many times am I going to have to repeat myself?" she shakes her head, "lingerie. We are going to get you some sexy stuff for Four"

"No" I say, "No. lingerie"

She simply shrugs.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: time skip

"This one would look good on you" she says, placing another dress over her arm.

I look around the market booth and all I see are super short dresses that are basically underwear in disguise. Then I see a dress that looks good. I unfold it and gasp a little when I see it.

It's the grey dress I wore for the ball. Where I met Tobias.

"Christina" I say, pulling her over "this is the one"

She looks at me, confused, "but that's so plain" she says.

"But I want this one. No questions asked" I say. Its multiple shades of grey. Lighter at the top, growing darker as it reaches the end near where my ankles would be. The fur coat is gone. So instead I buy a dark grey sweater that reaches just above my belly button. I exit and head towards the masks market as Christina goes off to another store. I look around for masks.

The guy selling offers me bedazzled masks that are too extreme for me, so I end up with a light grey mask with a black flower on the left side. It's perfect. Christina joins me after a while.

"Well, what'd you buy?" I ask. She holds up a black lacy bra and matching underwear. No. No. No. I swallow. May be they're not for me.

"They're great, for you right?" I ask. She shakes her head.

"Christina!" I exclaim, "You said-"

"I never said anything" she says smiling. She stuffs the lingerie in my bag, and I wave her goodbye. (**The party is tomorrow, not tonight, as you might be thinking) **

I plop down on my bed. I need to hide the dress from Tobias. More importantly, the lingerie. I stuff the dress at the bottom of my drawer and the lingerie under it. I wipe the sweat off my forehead. How can you sweat from shopping?

I make a mental checklist.

Beer. Check. Tables. Check. Dresses for myself. Check. Invitations. Check. Food. Check. Mask. Check. Music. That's what I need to do.

**TIME SKIP**

After dinner, I head back to the apartment and lay down on the bed. Nearly everything is completed. I hear the door open. Tobias is home. I stand up from the bed and head to the door.

"How was it?" I ask.

"Tiring" he answers from the door. I finally see his face. He does look tired, "I'm just glad to be with you"

He wraps his arms around me. "How about that kiss?" he whispers into my hair.

"It's coming" I say, smiling, I press my lips to his. It feels good after a whole day. I wrap my arms around his neck. , and he tugs me closer. I pull away, "That good enough for you?" I ask. He shakes his head. I smile and kiss him again, and pull him tight against me. He feels good. I wrap my legs around his waist; he drags me down to the couch. I tug at the hem of his t-shirt. He takes off his shirt, and I wrap my arms around him and trace my finger down his back.

He places his hand on my lower back, his hand in contact with my skin. His hand travels up my back, skimming over my bra strap, and he takes off my skirt.

There's no way I'm going further than this, so I stop him there.

"What did you do today?" I ask, pulling away from the kiss.

"I was overseeing the construction" he says, twirling my hair.

"That's it?" I ask.

"There was a little more, but that was boring" he says.

"Okay" I say.

"We should go to bed" he says. I nod, but say, "We can just sleep on the couch" He smiles at me and we throw blankets and throw some blankets on the couch and I fall asleep in his arms.

**Sorry for not updating! **


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: *sigh* **

**Uriah: What's wrong?**

**Me: I have to say a disclaimer, but I don't feel like it**

**Uriah: I'll do it for you!  
Me: go ahead**

**Uriah: Isi does not own Divergent. Veronica Roth does.**

**Me: Thank You**

**TOBIAS POV**

I open my eyes, and see the sun trying to blind me. I look and see Tris sleeping on top of me, without a shirt, and find that I'm shirtless, too. The sundial suggests around seven. I have to be in the training room again, around eight. I shake Tris awake.

"Tris" I whisper.

"Yah" she says. Wow. That was easy.

"I need to get ready; can you please get off me?" I say.

"What? You don't like it?" she asks, her eyebrows raised and a smirk on her lips.

"No" I say, "I do, and it's just that I need to-"  
"I know" she says. She gets off me, and after I rise up, she plops down on the couch again. Tonight is the party. She said I needed to dress from my faction of origin.

"But, I didn't come from a faction" I asked her.

"Well, you still have that outfit from when you got here right?"She asked me. So, I have to wear that. I bathe, thinking about Tris. I remember when I first saw her.

I didn't really think of her much when she walked through that gigantic door, but now, she's my everything. What would I do without her? I remember when I felt that feeling of wanting to be with her. It started after she took me to those dorms. When I kissed her, it felt so right. Like two pieces of a long lost puzzle that were finally put together. We've only been together for three and a half months, but I feel like I need her to be mine. With my last name. But it's too soon to propose.

We haven't even talked about marriage, but I should bring it up. We haven't talked much about the future at all. We haven't talked about kids, marriage or anything. I want kids' really do, but Tris doesn't seem to be that type of person.

I get out of the bath and change into some pants and a black t-shirt. When I walk out, Tris is fast asleep, again. I kiss her forehead, then her irresistible lips. She begins to kiss back. Oh, I think, She's awake.

She cups my cheeks and pulls me, and I see her shirt is still off. I pull away and say, "I have to go" She nods, and says "Okay"

I walk out the door and close it behind me. Another long day.

**TRIS POV**

After I dressed myself in some dark pants that cling to my legs and a dark blouse, I decide that I can't just sit here. There's not much to do, especially since I only train initiates and steal. Maybe I should apply for another job.

I reach the tattoo parlor, and wait for someone to help me. Its Tori, the girl who helped me get my ravens.

"Hey, Six" she says, using the name many people usually call me.

"You can call me Tris" I say, brushing my hair behind my ear.

"Okay, Tris, what can I get for you?" she asks, handing me a book with many pictures of tattoo's. I push the book back into her hands, "Um, I was wondering if I could apply for a job here. Part-time."

"Any experience?" she asks, and I shake my head, "but "I say, "I can draw"

She bites her lip, and looks up, like she's considering.

"Let's see what you can do on a fake arm" she finally says. She's giving me a try. Good.

She hands me a little machine with ink at the top **(AN: I have no idea what the tattoo things look like)**, and says, "Draw a rose"

And I push the needle into the fake arm, which is basically fabric wrapped around some cotton, and draw a rose. I use red ink for the rose and green ink for the stem. When I finish, I call Tori over.

She smiles with approval, "You begin tomorrow" she says. I smile, and she says, "You know, maybe we could chat since no one's waiting on me" I smile and nod, "Sounds great"

She gives me a glass of water, and herself too.

"So" she starts, "What rank were you?" she asks, and I reply with "First, you?"

She smiles and says, "I was fourth. Obviously not as good as you"

I shrug, and we continue the conversation, wrapping up fifteen minutes later, saying, "You know what you should do?"

She pauses before continuing, "You should climb that windmill by the-"I cut her off.

"I already did" I say, smiling, "And, you know, we're having a party, celebrating Four becoming leader, you should come" She laughs and agrees and goes to her next patient. I go home and get ready for the party.

**MYSTERY POV**

"Why didn't you kill anyone!?" I yell at him, my arms crossed.

"Because, she won't leave that Four guy, so I have a plan" he says. I nod for him to continue, "Well, I suggest tricking Tris into thinking Four doesn't like her anymore, and before you ask how, I know how. What we'll do, is we'll get Four drunk, and make him kiss someone else. She'll be all mad and want to come to Erudite"

It's perfect, I hate to admit it, but he's really thought of everything.

"Well Peter" I say, "You've really outdone yourself"

**TRIS POV**

"Are you sure everything looks OK?"I ask, biting my lip.

"Don't bite your lip, you'll get lipstick on your teeth" Christina says. I stop biting my lip, "And yah, I mean look at you"

She's right. I do look better than usual. My hair is in a bun, , with curled flyaways sticking out. And the dress. Oh, I hope Tobias will love the dress.

"You'll be fine. Look, the guests are arriving!" she says, pointing to a couple of people entering, talking. Most of them wearing black, some wearing blue. I look at Christina. She wears a long dress with black from her waist up, and white from her waist down. Candor. There's a white bow on the back, and her hair is in a bun, too.

"There's Will "she says, pointing to Will.

"Thanks for stating the obvious" I retort.

"Do I look okay?" she asks, looking at me. I smile and nod, and rushes towards Will in a blue outfit.

I watch people begin to drink beer, and I wait for Tobias. He should be done around six, and he should arrive seven. And it's six forty. So I decide to talk to others. Will and Christina are mostly making out, so I talk to Zeke.

"You planned this whole thing?" Zeke asks, as I nod. "Cool"

His eyes widen at something behind me, "What?" I ask. I turn around and see Tobias standing in his princely outfit, looking at me. I smile and bite my lip, and walk towards him, slowly. I feel like it's just us. I see the grand smile on his lips, and I place my hands in his. He leans forward, his breath tickling my skin, and he whispers, "I love your dress"

I wrap my arms around him into a hug, and he says, "I can't believe you did all this for me"  
"Anything for you" I immediately say. A slow song begins to play and we sway together.

"You know I would kiss you" I say, "but I have lipstick on and" I whisper into his ear seductively, "there will be plenty of that tonight" He raises his eyebrows at me and the slow song stops.

"I'm going to talk to Zeke" he says, walking over to Zeke. I talk to Marlene and Uriah for half an hour. Tobias was talking with Zeke for a while. I should check on him.

"I'll be right back, guys" I say, turning around. And I look for him and walk a little outside the pit.

And I gasp at what I find.

Tobias.

Kissing.

Another.

Girl.

**Right. I have an excuse. Now, I LOVE writing, but I have a life. I know, I said I have no life, but I just got one. Because, I learned how to play paintball. Yes, this week, I traveled to a paintball place and played paintball. Now, all I have to do is jump off a roof and learn how to fight. **

**Now, my friends, I must leave you again. Until we meet again.**

**Isi**


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

**Me: Uri?**

**Uri: Yah?**

**Me: I'll give you Dauntless cake if you do a disclaimer**

**Uri: Isi does not own anything, it all goes to the amazing and talented Veronica Roth**

**Me: *Gives Uriah Dauntless cake***

**Uri: *squeals like little girl***

**TRIS POV**

"_I'll be right back, guys" I say, turning around. And I look for him and walk a little outside the pit. _

_And I gasp at what I find. _

_Tobias._

_Kissing._

_Another._

_Girl._

I can feel the tears well up in my eyes. No. I will not cry at my own party. I turn around, and start towards the apartment.

_Don't you see Tris, he never loved you_

I bite my lip as hard as I can to contain my sobs. I finally reach the apartment, and I enter, closing the door behind me.

_You were stupid to fall for him._

Then the tears come. I put my hands on my face and sink down to floor, my back against the door. I sob loud. Why would I think he loves me? I was never good enough for him. Heck, I'm not good enough for anyone. I'm just a broken little girl.

I cry into my hands, and tears surround me. It feels like hours, just sitting there and crying.

I can't just sit here and wait for him to come back. I need to take action. I need to get as far away from here as possible. I take off my dress and put on a black tank top and pants. I take the dress in my head.

_Tobias would love it._

Oh, he'll love to keep it, I'm sure. I ball it up and chuck it at the bed. I turn away from it. That's your past. Don't live in the past, it's already gone. I wipe some more tears from my cheeks, and I grab a little bag. I grab all my clothing, and stuff it in the bag.

Except the lingerie.

_I'm sure Tobias' new girlfriend would love to wear it. _

I chuck it at the bed. I walk over to the door, and put my hand on the door knob.

I take one last look at room. Too many memories.

I take in a breath and open the door and walk out. I need to let someone know I left, so they don't think I'm dead. I leave a note at Christina's and leave the compound.

Where will I go?

No one needs me. Except one place. Erudite.

**PAGEBREAK**

**TOBIAS POV**

I wake up in our bedroom, with something coming up my throat.

I think I'm going to throw up. I rush to the bathroom and puke in the crapper **(once again, a toilet) **and wipe my mouth off with a napkin. I puke a little more, and return to the bed. I lay down on the bed. Alone.

Alone? Where's Tris? What happened last night? I don't remember anything after Zeke dared me to drink five beers. I see a dress on the bed. Tris' dress. What did we do last night? Then I see lingerie on the bed. Did I have…..sex with Tris? If so, where is she? I look down. I'm not naked. I'm wearing my prince clothes. What did we do?

I decide not to think about it. She probably went to her job or something. I close my eyes and my head hits the pillow. Then a knocking at my door.

"Four!" someone, a girl, yells, "Four, this is about Tris!" Tris? I perk up and answer the door. Christina stands there, in a nightgown, a piece of paper in her hand. She invite herself in, and Christina says, "Sorry for my appearance, but this is important"

"What about Tris?" I ask.

"Four, she's gone "she says, holding out the piece of paper to me. Gone? Gone where?  
"What do you mean gone?"I ask, slowly.

"Just read the note" she says, looking away. I take the note out of her hands; Christina sits down on the couch. I turn my eyes to the paper. It's her handwriting.

It reads:

_Christina,_

_I know this is sudden, but I have to leave. Tell the others I'm sorry. Something has happened, and it breaks my heart that it's been happening. I'm fine if anyone asks. Tell Will, Uriah, Marlene, Zeke, Shauna, Lynn, Otto, Max that I'm fine, and tell them not to look for me, because I will be happy. Can you tell Tori that I'm sorry that I couldn't work today, or not any day? Again, I'm sorry._

_Tris_

I look up from the note.

"She didn't mention you" Christina says, "I don't know why, I mean, she loves you. Did you get anything?"

I shake my head.

"What could have happened?" she asks, "I mean-"

"I was drunk" I cut her off, "I don't remember anything"

Her eyes widen, and she stands up, and whispers something. I don't hear what she says.

"I didn't hear you "I say. She speaks up.

"You don't think, you did anything, do you?" she asks. What if she's right? What if I did do something awful to her? What if I hurt her?

"I don't know" I say, biting my lip. But in the back of my mind, something is telling me I did do something wrong.

**TRIS POV**

By the time I reach Erudite, the sun already begun to rise, and my feet are killing me. I traveled on foot, due to train difficulties. I see an Erudite young teenage man come out to greet me. He shakes my hand.

"Hi" he says, "I'm Doctor Nathan, but you can call me Nate , and you are?"

"I'm Tris" I say, smiling "Erudite requested that I arrive" I shift my weight onto one leg.

He smiles. He puts his hand on my lower back, and guides me towards the building, and says, "Ah yes, Tris, perfect of you to show up, come inside"

When I get into the building, they check and make sure I didn't bring any weapons with me.

Nate brings me into a room where on one side the entire wall is a window, and you can see the whole city.

"I'll have to leave you here" he says, clasping his hands together, "This is where you'll meet our leader"

He walks out of the door, which closes loudly. I walk over to a chair and put my bag on it. The walls are blue, and there is an oak tree desk against the wall next to the door. There are two blue chairs on the opposite side of where there is a big blue chair, which is closest to the wall.

I walk over to the wall made entirely out of window glass, and put my finger on the glass. I search for the current Rebels hideout. I find it, and I put my finger on it. That's where Tobias is. Probably sleeping with his new girlfriend.

"I see you've decided to join us" a voice says. I turn around and see a tall woman with short blonde hair, "Yah" I say, my voice croaky.

She smiles at me, and walks towards me, "I'm Jeanine Matthews. I'm glad you've made the right decision"

I'm still confused why they wanted me. To kill me?

"Are you going to kill me?" I ask immediately. She shakes her head.

"No, we are not going to kill you" she says, "We are simply going to experiment on you. You see, the Rebels have a different mind. Reckless. Divergent, as you call it. We can't control them. I am determined, to make a serum that will allow us to control them. And you are one of the strongest, being first in iniation"

I tilt my head, "How do you know that I was first?"

"I have my ways" she says, sighing.

"What are you going to do with a bunch of serums that can control anyone?" I ask. She puts her hand on my shoulder, "I'm not quite sure" she says, "but I just want to be able to control a mind like yours"

**Are you going to kill me? **

**Hey guys, I'm sorry for all the drama, but drama's my thing. I'm a dramatic person. Also, thank you to all my viewers. Let me shake your hand.**

***shakes hand***

**Thank you to my favorites. Let me pat you on the back. **

***pats back***

**Thank you to my reviwers, and followers you deserve a hug.**

***hugs***

**Also, thank you Uri, for helping me with the disclaimer, you get a kiss**

***kisses Uriah on the cheek***

**Anyways, I don't want to be that kind of person that says, "Ten more reviews and I'll update"**

**But, I really want you guys to review. Please.**

**maggiescousin, thank you for reviewing almost every chapter :)**

**Anyways, review, follow, favorite :)**

**Isi**


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

**Did anyone notice I didn't give that guy who welcomed Tris a name? His name is Doctor Nathan, but people call him Nate. He's a young adult, about twenty. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent**

**TOBIAS POV**

I bite my nails as Zeke begins to talk.

"You don't remember?" he asks, sitting down on the couch. I shake my head. I'm surprised Zeke didn't get drunk, he's normally the one to get drunk at parties like these.

Oh, Tris. She's been gone for two days, and nothing has helped me. I miss her so bad.

"Well, I dared you to have, like, eight beers or something" he says, putting his elbows on his knees, "then you got drunk and kissed some girl named May and-"

"_What?"_ I screech. He nods, "Yah man you-"

"What if Tris _saw_?" I ask, biting my lip, "What if that's the reason she's gone?"

"Come on, she's not that kind of person" Zeke says casually, "I mean-"  
"No" I say, my voice raising every time I speak, "That's exactly the kind of person she is, If you saw Shauna kissing another guy, you would be angry-"

"But" he interrupts, holding up his pointer finger, "I wouldn't storm out of the compound"

"SHE'S FREAKING GONE ZEKE! I DON'T KNOW WHERE THE HELL SHE IS, OR IF SHE'S OKAY!" I yell loudly, standing up from the chair, my brain filled with thoughts of anger. I crack my knuckles. Oh, how good it would feel to punch Zeke in the face.

"Geez" he says, putting up his hands in defense, "Listen I know you're worried, but we'll find her. She couldn't have actually _left _the compound"

I sit back and bit my thumb and mumble, "I highly doubt it"

"You know man" he says to me, "I don't know what we're going to do to find her. There's no way we can communicate to her-"

I burry my face in my hands, "I don't know what to do" I say, "I love her. I made a huge mistake, and now it sounds nearly impossible to fix"

I feel empty. Something inside me feels strange. I feel only half full. I love Tris to the moon and back. I have no idea how far the moon is from here, but it must be a long way .A kiss. All I want right now is a kiss from her. I need her.

"I was going to say" Zeke says, raising his eyebrows, "We can get people to look for her. We'll spread the word. There's no way that anyone is going to deny looking for the famous Six"

I bite my lip, "I hope you're right"

**TRIS POV**

"We've been wanting to test this formula out on a Divergent" Nate says, "so, make yourself comfortable"

I hop up on the metal table, and say, "Done"

He walks over to the table and grabs a syringe with red liquid inside of it. I bite my lip and gulp. He walks over to me, and places a hand on my shoulder, "Remember, try to fight it as much as possible, if you feel your body do something without you thinking about it, it means the simulation is working. If you can control what you're doing, say something like, 'it's not working'"

He lets go and the needle begins to poke my skin, until he pushes the needle all the way in, and I feel a little pain, but barely. He removes the needle and I look around.

Nate walks over to a table with some sort of screen on it, and taps it a few times.

"Alright" he says, then louder "Tris, stand"

I don't feel anything. It's not working.

I bite my lip, "Nate, it didn't work"

He lets out some noise that seems like a mix of a grunt and a sigh, and then says, "It worked immediately on some Erudite. What a strange kind you are. Ever had a boyfriend back at the compound?"

I bite my lip and the visions come back. Tobias kissing another girl.

"Yah" I say, "But, he's the reason I came here. He was kissing another girl _"But I still love him. Why? _

Nate nods and says, "Let's go, and try some more syringes need to catch lunch"

**PAGE BREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKK!**

By the second day, me and Nate are good friends.

"He's here?" I ask, biting my lip.

"Of course Caleb's here! He's the fourth smartest Erudite we have!" Nate says, then leans in a little closer "May be you two could meet up"

I bite my lip and toss my head to the side, "Nah, we never got along at home"

It's true. He never helped me when I was being abused, but he never hurt me.

"That's too bad" Nate says, "He seems like a nice guy"

"What about you?" I ask, "I'm sure you have siblings"

"No, I was an only child" he says, taking a sip of coffee. He looks at the nearest sundial, and says, "It's almost three, time to try more syringes"

I stand up and head towards the lab, and say, "Nate, can I send my friends a letter?"

He smiles, "Of course"

**TOBIAS POV**

"Four!" Christina yells, banging on my door. I walk to the door, and put my hand on the knob. Why don't I open it?

"Open up! We've got something! About Tris!" I turn the knob quickly and open the door.

"What is it?" I ask. She invites herself in, and quickly plops down on the couch, with a letter in her hand.

"I was waiting until I got here to open it" she says, ripping open the envelope, and I sit down next to her.

She opens the folded piece of paper, reads it, and hands it to me, biting her lip.

She purses her lips together, and her eyebrows draw together.

It reads:

_Hey Christina, _

_I have to apologize for leaving so suddenly again, but I'm actually having a good time here! I met this guy named Nate who's helping out with the project. I do miss you, and Will and the others. By now, you should know why I left. Please don't slap Four or anything, he's a good guy, he just deserved more than me. And everybody knew it. _

_Back to where I am, I'm fine, so please don't worry. Don't look for me. Also, I finally am going to meet my brother after a long time._

_So, take care, I'll write more letters, probably, it depends on Nate_

_Tris _

The words echo in my head. _By now, you should know why I left. Please don't slap Four or anything, he's a good guy, he just deserved more than me. And everybody knew it._

No Tris. I don't deserve you. I don't deserve anything after what I've done. I bite my lip to contain a sob and I try to fight back tears. I hand the letter back to Christina, and her eyes widen in excitement.

"Four!" she says excitedly.

"Why are you so happy? This is a depressing note" I say, wanting to cry.

"You know where Tris' brother is, is where she is, right?" Christina says.

Oh. My. God. Christina does have an Erudite side.

"Where is her brother?" I ask, biting my lip, smiling. I can't believe it, I can find my Tris. Then I'll explain everything and we'll be fine. We'll be back to kissing under the moonlight. Right?

She sucks in a breath.

"I think it was Erudite"

**OMG. Divergent comes out August 5****th****. As a special treat, I will be holding a contest. A mini contest, and see if anyone can write a summary for my story. Winner will be announced August 5****th****. It can't be more than 384 letters. As you can tell, I suck at making summaries. PM me if you have a summary! **

**Next update will be August fifth, so yay!  
Anyways, thanks to my reviewers, I hope you liked the chapter.**

**Now, I'm off to watch Titanic!**

**Isi**


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27 **

**TOBIAS POV**

"I think it was Erudite" she says.

I feel no emotion. Erudite. Of all places she could've gone, she went to the place threatening to kill her friends.

"Christina" I say, "We have to go!"

She tosses her head to the side, "I can't, Four. I have new initiates to train tomorrow, now that Tris is gone. Plus, they'll arrest if we don't get permission"

I tilt my head back and put my hands on my face.

Why did she have to go? Because I was stupid. Why am I even going after her? Even though there's that possibility she might not love me? Because I am determined with love.

"How do we get permission?" I ask, putting my elbows on my knees.

"You'll have to ask the leader of Erudite" she mumbles, then a smile spreads across her face, "Or, you could ask your mom, the queen"

I raise my eyebrows, "Christina, she's been trying to get me to come back, and now, if I just burst in there, saying that I need something from her, she's going to-"

"She's going to" Christina starts, "Let you have it. You're her _son. _She's a mother. Kinda. Mothers help their children. If they ask for something and have a good reason for it, then they will give it to you"

I tilt my head back and look at the ceiling.

"I just….." I start, "…need her"

"Hey, you're not the only she left behind" Christina says softly, " I mean, I miss her. Marlene does, too. And Zeke. And Uriah. And Tori. You're not the only one"

I burry my face in my hands, and try to figure out what to say. I end up with "I guess you're right"

"Hell yah I am" she says smiling, "So go, and find her, not just for you, for all of us. We miss her too"

I sigh, "Alright. Have fun with the initiates" I stand up and walk out. Wait. That's my apartment. I open the door again.

"Christina, get out" I say.

"Ya, I was wondering why you left me alone in your apartment" she says walking out the door.

_**PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK**_

I find myself in front of the queen's castle. Tobias, you need to breathe. I take deep breathes, and calm my heartbeat.

_Just like initiation_

Initiation was with Tris. Who's gone. Because of me.

Before I can think of anything else, I push the door open with my heart pounding. Guards greet me at my sides, and one holds my arms behind my back. Did I really change so much that they can't recognize who I am, or is it that they need me to be well-protected?

The guards pull me until they reach the Royal Room. They open the doors, and they yank me in.

The queen takes one look at me and says, "Release him"  
She didn't change her physical appearance at all. She looks a bit older with more wrinkles, her red hair falling past her hem line. She smiles at me, and holds out her arms, as if she wants me to hug her.

"Come here" I run into her arms, and pull her into an embrace.

"Why are you here?" she asks.

"Mother, I would love to stay and chat, but, Beatrice is missing" I say, pulling away from the hug.

"And I'm supposed to be a help by?" she asks, putting her hands in her lap.

"I need access to Erudite" I say. She just stares at me, biting her lip, before saying , "They're doing a top secret project, and I just-"  
"Please, I still love you like you a mother" I say, hopeful. She gives me warm smile. "Oh, okay"

I sigh, "Thank You"

"Under one condition" she says, raising her eyebrows. I nod for her to go on, "You show me your kid when you have one, err, if, you have one"

I smile at her, "Of course" I wanted to add, _I would've done that anyways, _but I didn't want to change her mind. She hands me a sheet of paper with a stamp on it.

"Just show this to the front desk, and you should be able to go in" she says, "And Tobias, I'm sorry for what I did to Beatrice. She probably hates me, so tell her I'm sorry"

I give her another hug, "Visit soon" she whispers in my ear. I nod, and walk out of the palace. I sigh, and hop on the train. I'm almost to Tris.

**TRIS POV **

"I promise you, this one will work" he says, plunging the needle into my skin.

"That's what you say every time Nate" I tell him, rubbing the injection site. He nods with a smug smile, and walks towards the device. He sighs and says "Tris, stand" I don't stand.

"It's not working" I say, raising my eyebrows, "Now I'm hungry, I need lunch" He shakes his head.

"One more?" He pleads. I sigh, "Just one"

"Good" he grabs another syringe with orange-brown liquid and plunges it to my neck, "This one might work" I roll my eyes and watch him type in a few thing on the screen. All of a sudden, my body feels stiff, like I can't move anything.

"Tris stand" he says, tired. My body works for me and I stand. The serum is working?! Nate perks up and says another command, "Tris, walk around the table" I do. I watch Nate celebrate, by doing a dance with causes him to punch the air. They can finally control me.

Nate calls in Jeanine, and that's all I can remember, before I seem to forget everything.

**TOBIAS POV**

My feet hit the ground of the Erudite territory, and I grasp the permission slip in my hand tightly, and I walk towards the building. I take in a breath, and push the door open. Immediately, blue figures come at me. They pull at my wrists and tug at my arms.

Before they can do anything else, I roll out the permission slip.

"I have permission to be here" I say, and they step away from me, and I head towards the figure at the desk.

"Hi" I say my heart in my head, "I'm looking for, Tris-Uh, Beatrice P-"

"She's currently unavailable" the woman says.

"No, she's available", a feminine voice says behind me.

I expect to see Tris, but instead, I see a tall woman with short strait hair, her eyes are emerald green, and a smirk plays on her lips.

"Can I see her?" I ask my voice eager. She nods, and steps away, to reveal Tris standing behind her, looking at me, but she seems not to be looking at me.

"Tris, I was an idiot, please forgive-"I watch as the blonde whispers something into Tris' ear, and Tris' eyes become cold. She lunges towards me and grabs my wrist, twisting it backwards, and I release a cry of pain. She kicks me in the calf causing me to fall down, and she kicks me in the stomach.

Why would she do this to me?

"Stop" the woman says, "Tris, stop"

Tris stops kicking me, and stands straight up, her eyes trained on the woman, as if waiting for orders.

"My name is Jeanine Matthews; I'm the leader of Erudite. What you just saw was an example of our latest development. We can control the minds of even the toughest Divergent"

My eyes drift up to Tris. I knew she would never hurt me. She's under a simulation.

"I don't understand why you would've come for her Mr. Eaton, after all, you were kissing another girl"

My eyes widen, "How did you know?"

She simply laughs, "Don't you see? We used you to get her. Now, you're going to die"

It all makes sense now.

"Tris, kill" Jeanine says into her screen. Tris eyes flick up at me, and she grabs a gun from a nearby table. She leans down at me, and I can't help but beg. This is not where my life will end. I will not let it end here. Tris can't kill me.

"Tris please" I plead up at her. She presses the barrel of the gun to my forehead, a plain expression on her face, and I beg her, "Please Beatrice, I need you, please, I love you, I-"

"She can't hear you"" Jeanine says to me, coldly.

I ignore her," Beatrice, I know you're in there, please, _please, _see me-"

"She's gone, Tobias" she practically spits out my name, as if it's a poison.

I have to keep trying. "Beatrice please"

She clicks the gun into place. Anything I say, can effect if I live or die.

"Beatrice, I love you. I have always loved you since I told you that day. I really do. I was stupid enough to get drunk, and disappoint you, but I still love you. I do, I really do. I don't care if those are my last words, I want you to hear them one last time" I say, breathless by the end. I brace myself for a shot to come. I close my eyes, and pull my head away.

Then I hear her soft voice, "Tobias?"

**Sorry for the cliffy. Anyways, I AM GOING TO GET DIVERGENT 2MORROW! Hopefully….**

**Anyways, as always, virtual hugs to my viewers. Wow. I just realized this chapter was 1.5k words. I jst kept writing, and look at that! Anyway, please reviewwwww!**

**Isi**


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

_**TOBIAS POV**_

"_Tobias?" _

Her voice, then a bang.

Though, I am not hit. Instead, the gun is pointed at Jeanine. Her body hits floor, and her scream is deafening. People rush to help her, and eyes widen at Tris.

"You cannot make me hurt the people I love" she says, coldly. She drops the gun, and looks at me, and crosses her arm.

"Well?" she asks expectantly.

"I am so stupid, I didn't mean it, I was drunk, please come back with me" I say, shakily standing up. She bites her lip. I can't help but walk closer to her. I need her to see I care. I have missed her so dearly in the past few days.

"Beatrice Prior, you do not know how hard these days without you have been. I love you with all my heart and I will never kiss another girl. That was the worst mistake I ever made. I love you so much. There's so much more I want to do with you. Please, come, and we'll have a better life.

Then she smiles and begins to nod.

"Yes" she says, then louder, "Yes, I'll go"

I smile and laugh. She's coming back with me. She's coming back.

We are so close right now-kissing close- and I want her to wrap her arms around me, and I want her kiss me, but she doesn't. A man walks up from behind and yanks her arm.

Tris turns around and stares at the man in disbelief.

"Caleb?"

"Beatrice?"

"It's Tris" she says, yanking her arm away from the man's-Calebs- hand. I feel some jealousy. Push it away, Tobias, push it away.

"Wait, you're project 1270?" Caleb asks, and she nods, looking at the ground.

I can't help but interrupt, "My girlfriend is not a project" I say in a deadly cold voice. I push Tris behind me in case this guy-Caleb- wants to take her.

"Who are you?" he asks, eying me.

"I'm Four"

"Yah, Four, well, Tris" he says, stumbling upon her new name, "Tris here needs to stay. Our project isn't complete"

Tris speaks up, standing up a little taller "I am not staying. You can't make me"

Caleb eyebrows draw together, "Beatrice, I thought you were nice"

Tris narrows her eyes at Caleb "I thought you were my brother. Brothers don't _experiment_ on their sisters. I'm going"

I pull Tris, as we walk towards the now empty exit- well, it's an entrance but I'm sure it's an exit, too. I push the door open, jogging towards the train tracks. The train isn't here yet. _Great. _

I turn towards Tris, "I'm sorry". This time, she's the one that said it. "Don't be" I say, rubbing my thumb in circles on her cheek.

"I just felt like you didn't need me" she says, sighing.

"I need you. And I realized that ever since you were in that coma. I _need _you. I need to tell you that I need you. It's absolutely vital to have you in my life" I say, tilting her head up. The corners of her mouth rise, and I smile.

"What?" I ask, raising my eyebrows.

"Would now be a perfect time to kiss you?" she asks, hopeful.

I laugh, "You don't even have to ask"

She presses her lips to mine, and I feel the power, the energy, the feelings I have with her, they come back. She comes alive, and wraps her arms around me, and I pull her closer-if possible. And it's still not enough. How can it be?** (A/N: quote from Four books :)**

**Page break page break**

On the train ride home, Tris removes the tag labeled 1270. I still feel the guilt. She left because she loves me, and she thought I didn't love her back. But now the thought in the back of my mind, What if she stopped loving me?

I ignore it, though.

We jump off the train, her ankle still slightly sprained from the bombing, and jumping into the net, I try to forget my fear, and see that Tris is here, and she's alright.

We hit the net, and heads turn in our direction. I could tell Tris didn't know what to do. It's like her mind was blank, so she twirled her fingers in her hair, and headed back to the apartment with me.

Honestly, I feel a whole lot better with Tris plopping down on the bed, lying next to me, burying her face in the crook of my neck, and her breathes steadying as she sleeps safely, and comfortably. I want to tell the others that she's here, but that would cause a disruption to her sleep. I stroke her blonde hair.

She's here, Tobias. She's here.

Don't make any more stupid mistakes or she's gone for good.

**PAGE BREAK **

**TRIS POV**

"Come on Beatrice, come back" Caleb says, as if I was a baby learning how to walk, "Get back to Erudite"

"You can't make me" I say. And he draws his eyebrows together, "You're wrong" I feel a prick in the back of my neck. A needle. A syringe. Someone inserted a serum in me.

"You traitor!" I yell at him, before my eyes open.

I expect to be in Erudite.

But I'm not in Erudite. I'm in the bed next to Tobias. Then I remember what happened. What if I shot him? What if the serum did work and I killed him?

I would've never forgiven myself, even after what he's done.

If he snapped me out of the simulation, that means I still love him. And he still loves me. Tobias' eyes stay shut, and I squirm out of his grip. I walk into the small kitchen and living room, and I sit on the couch.

The Erudite will not leave me alone.

I might have killed their leader. They aren't going to let that slide. I didn't know what else to do at the moment. I had to create a diversion so Tobias and I could rush out. If I killed a non-important person, they would let that slide.

But I didn't.

But, in my defense, it's their fault. They're the ones who gave me the gun in the first place. I didn't use it how I was told, but I used it, and it's their property. I put my head in my hands, looking down at the ground in between my legs.

I know what Erudite does when they're mad.

A war.

It's exactly what I hoped I wouldn't start. All I wanted was to feel needed. Now I feel like a threat. I betrayed the Divergent Rebels, and now, everything is falling apart. The transfers only have Christina to train them, Tori only has Bud and herself as a worker, and now I'm sure Erudite will declare war.

There's not much I could do.

Something catches my eye. A piece of rolled up paper, with a bow to hold it in place, is sitting on the counter, with my name written on it.

I walk over to it. I feel the paper. It's not paper, it's fabric. I remove the bow, and open the scroll of fabric.

It reads:

_Dear Beatrice, _

_I know you might not remember me by now_

_But I think of you everyday_

_I made some mistakes I shouldn't have made_

_And they weighed down on you_

_If you're willing to meet me, please do, _

_I'll be waiting by the bench _

_At dawn by where we used to live_

_Love you_

_Natalie_

My eyes widen.

There must be some mistake. She should've been dead.

How could my own _mother _not tell me she was alive this whole time?


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

**I do not own Divergent. If I did, I would be a millionaire and I'd have my face on the internet. But there is not one single picture on the internet of me. (Seriously, I looked myself up) **

**TRIS POV**

The wind hits my skin, causing my hair to fly back. The setting sun is strange to me, or any Divergent Rebels, considering we live underground our whole lives.

I go alone, but I told Tobias where I was going, just in case. He insisted on going, but he had a job to do. And I was still recovering from all that happened, so Christina let me off the hook, and decided to train the transfers by herself for a little while, until I recover.

I pull my knee closer to my chest and finally, the Abnegation sector. After my mom died, we moved across the sector, closer to the palace. I stand up, leaping out, a short pain racing through my ankle. I take a deep breath, and walk towards the old house. As far as I know, no one lives there. I pass the broken home and broken swing set, which sways creepily in the wind. I sit on the porch, and it creeks, as I move.

I feel a hand on my shoulder. I whip my head back.

My mom.

I stand up and the porch creeks a little.

"Beatrice" she says, smiling, opening her arms wide for a hug. I stand there, and cross my arms instead.

"Mother"

"What's wrong?" she asks, her smile fading, her arms dropping.

"You left me thinking you were dead for who knows how long, and you want to know if I'm okay?!" I ask, raising my voice until I'm yelling.

"You were fine-" she stats softly, but I cut her off.

"No, no I wasn't fine! You left me with that monster that beat the crap out of me nearly EVERY SINGLE DAY!"

"You don't know why I left, I have a perfectly-"

"Good explanation? Let's hear it then, you had to escape Andrew? Well then, why didn't you take me with you?"

"I…I…"she trails off, looking at the ground.

"See. I'm right."  
"But, that's not the reason why I left- "she says, looking up again.

"You don't even know how much I've been through" I say, putting my hands on my hips.

"Like what?" she crosses her arms.

"I met Four, and when he slept with me-"  
"He slept with you?" she asks.

"Yes now shut up" I say, and then continue, "When I was sleeping with Four Andrew came and beat me. In front of Four! Also, I was nearly killed by the queen because she hates Rebels, and I was dating her son, Four. Then I was nearly killed by a bomb, which the queen set off, and then the Erudite makes me think my boyfriend was cheating on me by making him drunk, and forcing him to kiss another girl, I get experimented on in Erudite, and then it works, and I nearly kill my boyfriend who had the intention of saving me"

By the end, her mouth is wide open.

"Well, I'm sorry" she says.

"Sorry isn't going to cut it" I mumble, turning my back to her.

"Wait, Beatrice-"she starts.  
"It's Tris"I say.

"Listen" she says, "Hear me out. I left because your father-"

"He is most certainly _not _my father" I say, almost yelling.

She sighs, "I left because he threatened to kill you if I didn't flee"

"I would've rather died once than go through all those beatings" I say.

"I didn't know he would beat you" she says, "I left when you were ten"

"Well, he did" I say, "and you didn't tell me sooner because…."

"Because he threatened to kill you if I ever came back" she says, her hands on her hips, "I knew you would transfer. I just didn't know where. I literally just found out yesterday. And I'm sorry that you wanted to be dead, instead of hurt. But most mothers would like to have their child on Earth as long as God lets us"

I sigh, "I know. But sometimes you should ask me"

"Ask a ten-year-old whether or not they want to live?" she says, "You were ten. You didn't know better, you would've chose to live, and then I still would've left, and we would still be here talking today, it wouldn't of changed anything if I had ask-"

"Stop!" I yell my hands on my ears, "Just STOP!"

She quiets down, her eyebrows drawing to the center of her forehead.

"You" I say quietly, "are making me feel like I'm the bad guy"

Her face softens, "I'm just telling you what went through my mind. I'm sorry" she says shaking her head, "I should've taken you with me. I know. I don't remember why I couldn't. I'm sorry. Can you forgive me?" There is a hopeful look in her eyes.

"I forgive you" I say almost immediately, "Just next time there's a death threat from someone, arrest them, instead of doing what they say"

I hear the train horn in the distance, "I don't have much time"

"I know, "she says, "Just promise me one thing"

She wraps her arms around me, and I embrace her, "What?" I whisper.

"All my life I've wanted a daughter. When I finally got one, my next wish was to have a grandkid. So please, when you get one, if you do, please visit. I live in this house, it's my only home. So please do."

I can't believe I'm shedding a tear over my mom who wants me to have a baby, and her only wish is to see it.

I nod, "Yah. I promise"

She smiles at me, her eyes glassy. The train horn goes off again.

"That's my cue" I say, I give her a quick hug, and begin to walk. I wave to her after I jump on the train. I watch her walk back into her house, closing the rusty door. I close the train doors, and sit down in one of the seats. I got a cart with seats, finally. People rarely use the train, because it's so expensive. Although they keep it running. It only has two stops. The main square and the palace.

After getting back to the compound, my eyes are dry, with no hints of crying.

Tobias is back late from work, so I plop down on the bed, and fall into a dreamless sleep.

**TOBIAS POV**

After observing more construction, Max pulls me to a vault.

"Change of plans" Max says, "We're going to look in your fathers vault"

"What's the code?" I ask.

"I'll put it in" he says, punching in four digits.

The vault opens, almost dramatically, and reveals a small room. It's not very big, it's about the size of three of our couches combined. There's a large chest in the middle.

"These don't matter to us, but certainly they have some sort of significance to you "he says, pulling out a key.

"I don't remember my past. The farthest I know was the fire with my mom"

"But maybe this will trigger your memory somehow" he says, opening it.

I peer into the box, and Max says, "Pull out anything you like, I know what they all are"

It's completely full. There's no gold or anything. I pull out the first item. It seems like some sort of small quilt. Max smiles, "Ah. That was your first baby blanket. Evelyn was quite the artist, yes?" I nod. It's nothing extravagant. Simply all black with the Divergent Rebels sign in orange in the center. I place it down, and then drop to my knees to make it easier to go through.

Next, I pull out a book, with a leather cover, and written on the front is an engraving that says, "Snow White" at this Max laughs, "Yes, that was a book Evelyn read to you while she was pregnant to you. The doctor said you were most likely to be a girl. Evelyn always wanted a boy, but she accepted any child. She was so happy the doctor was wrong"

I smile, and put it down. I pull out a little black outfit. Max smiles again. "That was your first clothing. Evelyn made it herself" I put it down, and pull out a piece of paper. Two pieces of paper, actually.

"Ah" Max says, "Those are professional paintings of you and the family. They were very accurate. Turn them over"

I do. There a painting of my father, my mother and me. My mother was tan, with black hair, and big brown eyes. She was wearing a black dress, with a lacey neckline, and my father had white skin, dark blue eyes, and he's wearing a tuxedo

"That one was when they got married. They loved each other so much. They were engaged when they had you**" **he says, almost laughing. I look at it. I'm wearing a dark dress looking thing.

"Why am I wearing a dress?" I ask.

"That's what Evelyn wanted you to wear" Max says, shrugging his shoulders. I smile, and look at the other painting. The other one is all of us, but when I was older.

"You were four years old, when they painted that" Max says.

All of us are under a tree, outside, all of us wearing plaid shirts, and my father wearing blue jeans, and me wearing overalls. My mother wears a beige skirt, and there is a picnic basket on the plaid blanket.

I think I actually remember this. We didn't actually have a picnic; my mother just wanted a picture in regular every day clothes. I put the photo down and continue looking through. That's when I stumble upon a statue.

A statue of the Divergent rebel symbol. A wave falling, but frozen in time.

"What's this doing here?" I ask, holding it up.

"It was a birthday present for you. From your dad. He was going to give it to you when you turned thirteen, but he never made it. He thought you didn't make it either" Max says, turning more serious, "It became the Rebels symbol after he died. He was one of the best leaders we had. That's why there's a large painting of him in the cafeteria. As soon as construction is over, we'll send it back, and make sure everything was as it was before. But the statue is amazing"

"Can I" I start, "Can I have it?"

He smiles and nods, "And everything else in here. It's all yours "I place the fragile glass statue on the floor. I see a small black box, about the size of my palm, and I pull it out. Max's eyebrows lift and he smiles.

I open the box and in it is a shiny silver ring.

I gasp.

"That was Evelyn's wedding ring. When we found Evelyn, she still had the ring. Marcus wanted the ring as a memory, so he took it off, and kept it. We didn't find you, so we thought the fire had burned your flesh. But you survived"

I smile. I look at the ring.

"How old was Evelyn when she married?" I ask, looking up at Max.

"She was about twenty years old, and Marcus was twenty-one" Max replies.

I peek back in the chest, and see not much more. So, I place everything back in the chest and Max helps me carry it back to my apartment. When we reach the door, we depart and I unlock the door, pulling the chest in after me.

I put the chest next to my dresser and see Tris fast asleep on the bed, her shoes on the floor. I don't blame her, it is late.

I sigh, and take the Rebels sign out, and place it on the top of the dresser. I plop down next to Tris, and wrap an arm around her.

Hopefully I can use that ring. And hopefully very very soon.

**There's 2014 words for you. **

**I'm sorry for not updating, as you all know my other story "Love on the Court" is becoming popular very quickly, much quicker than this one. As much as this one is my favorite one to write for, my LOTC fans are very persuasive :) **

**Check that story out, by the way. I love this story, and I'm glad I'm getting such motivation, and I'm glad Tobias is finally thinking about marrying Tris ;) (which by the way you can leave a review about how many chapter you think is the right amount until he proposes(unless you don't want him to propose at all….))**

**Anyways, I'm trying to figure out what to call you all. Some people call you butterflies or whatever, but since we've all seen or read Divergent (Or both) I was thinking more like….initiates?**

**I'll see if that clicks. **

**Until we meet again initiates…..**

**No that doesn't click….**

**Until we meet again pansycakes….**

**That clicks….**

**Until we meet again pansycakes :)**

**Isi**


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

**I do not own Divergent. If I did, I would have a million dollars. I don't. **

**TRIS POV**

When I awake, Tobias is lying next to, his breaths steady, and I roll out of bed, bathing, and I put on black pants, and a black tank top. I put my hair up in a ponytail, and make my way over to Tobias, who seemed to have just woken up.

I smile at him, "Morning" I say, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Morning, beautiful" Tobias say, sitting up. I smile cheekily, and take his hand.

"You've got ten minutes" I say.

"Shit" he mutters, and he throws off the covers, kissing me on the cheek, and hurrying to bathe.

"The waters still warm" I yell out to him, smiling.

"Thanks" he yells back. I stand up, and walk over towards the front door. It's only six ten, but I think Christina needs some help with those initiates. I yell, "I'm leaving! Love you!"

I hear Tobias yell back, "Love you, too" but through a closed door, it's hard to make it out clearly.  
I grab my keys on the way, and put my keys in my back pocket.

I sigh, and walk out the door, walking towards the training room.

It takes me a while to actually get there, for some reason people are whispering about me. I think I actually know why, but I could be wrong. Was it wrong of me to go to Erudite?! They would've killed more people.

After a while, I arrive at the training room. One section, there are eleven Rebel-borns. The next one I should be the transfers.

I find Christina talking to about six initiates.

I knock on a wall next to the entrance, my hip against the wall, leaning against it.

She stops talking, and her attention turns towards me.

"T-Six?" she asks, a smile coming to her face.

"Sorry I'm a little late" I exclaim, smiling.

"Six!" Christina yells, running towards me, and I walk towards her. She embraces me, and I say, "Sorry"

She pulls away, "its okay. Just never do it again. Ever" I smile, "Never"

She smiles, "Sorry guys, this is Six. She's going to train you guys with me. She was, uh, held up. Now for introductions" She points to a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes, and amazing figure.

"That's Sky, she was Candor" she says, and then points to a boy with black hair, and pale skin, "That's Jack, former Candor" then she points to a girl with brown hair and brown hair, she's beautiful, with not much figure, and Christina smiles, "That's Six"

I look at her, "No I'm Six"

"Her name is Six, too, former Erudite" Christina says, and then moving on, "That's Kyle" Kyle is a tan boy with brown hair, and he's pretty weak-looking. And then she points to a boy with a mouse-like face, with brown eyes and brown hair.

"That's Jack" and she says, then the last person.

"That's Moya" Christina says. Moya is a VERY blonde girl who's pale, and she's very tall, with a regular figure. "Former Erudite" I smile.

"We were just working on our fighting techniques, would you be a dear, and help us out?" she asks. I smile, "Glad to"

**PAGE BREAK…**

They begin fighting tomorrow, and I can tell that Moya is the best. Kyle is the worst, and everyone else is in the middle. Not that many transfers this year. Around the end of practice, I find Christina and say, "I missed first jumper, who was it?"

"It was a Rebel-born" she says.

"Who was the first transfer to jump?" I ask.

"Six was. She was third jumper" Christina says, "Too bad you weren't there to haul those people out of the net"

I roll my eyes, "Well sorry. I didn't feel wanted"

"What? So, me helping you during initiation, helping you find your clothes, giving you advice on your relationship, didn't make you feel needed? Love isn't everything. I think you may have forgotten your _friends_" she asks, still looking at the initiates.

I look over at the sundial, and yell, "You're dismissed for the day"

Everyone scurries out, and I head home, without a word said to Christina.

**PAGE BREAK. PAGE BREAK. **

I actually find Tobias home that night. He wasn't working late, so we had a nice dinner together, which is little bit of chicken.

"What do you think of marriage, Tris?" he asks, putting his chicken leg down. This certainly catches my attention. I put my chicken breast down.

"What do you mean?" I ask, clearing my face off with a napkin, placing it down.

"I mean, what do you think of us getting married?" he asks, one hand on his chin, and the other, finding my hand.

"I, uh" I start. I honestly can't think of an answer. I honestly know I want to marry Tobias, it's just that now isn't the time. I feel too young, even though almost eighteen is the perfect age to marry, since you die around thirty.

"Are you asking when, or if?" I ask him, biting my lip.

"Both" he says, smiling a little.

"I mean" I start, "I want to get married, just not now"

He squeezes my hand, "You mean like maybe a few months?" he asks, hopeful. I nod, smiling, "Months, a few months would be perfect"

"And" he starts, "What do you think about, children?" I wince. I knew this conversation would come up in our relationship eventually.

"I think" I say, "Children come in later life"

Honestly, I don't really want a mini me running around. I'm afraid. I'm afraid that Tobias or I would end up hurting it. I don't want any family being broken like mine is.

My mother has been abused, and is now living in an abandoned house.

My brother is in Erudite, trying to help his faction become the most powerful.

My father is a drunken abuser.

I am an abused, broken Rebel.

My whole family is split apart. I don't want a family like that. But maybe if I put in some extra effort, I could have the best family there ever was.

Just may be.

**This was a little filler chapter. Sorry it was little boring, but it will get better! **

**Okay, Two things. **

**One, Tell me if you actually want them to have kids or not. **

**Two, I recently finished the Selection Trilogy by Kierra Cass, and I have an AMAZING idea for a fan fiction. But here's the catch: It would be a Divergent crossover! Someone reviewed a very long time ago that I should do one, and well, if you all like the idea, I'll post it! I would be willing to do it. The thing is:**

**Would you guys read it? **

**So basically it's after The Selection. After the castes were eliminated, there was a war, and then the people were separated into five factions. You all know the factions. You are not allowed to leave the faction you were born into. But there is a prince, and he's looking for a bride. The Royals are not a faction. **

**She enters the Selection as a joke, at her friend's request. **

**But what happens if she gets picked?**

**I already told my LOTC fans, and I already have a few votes to start it. My goal is to have at least fifteen people who would follow it. **

**So please review if you want me to do one!**

**~Isi**


	31. Chapter 31

**Tris POV**

I awake alone.

Tobias has gone to work, and I have to train initiates. I have ten minutes. I slowly walk towards the bathroom, washing my face, and throwing on some clothes, putting my hair in a ponytail to hide my bed head.

When I arrive at the training room, Christina is there, setting up targets. The way I _know _she's ignoring me, means she's still mad at me. I pace towards her, slowly and cautiously.

"Christina please"

"I don't want to hear it" she says, grabbing knives, setting them up.

"Christina" I say, "I'm sorry. I'm _sorry. _Okay?"

She says nothing.

"Imagine Will-"

"Don't you dare put Will in this" she says.

"Imagine your boyfriend "I say, "A really close boyfriend. Imagine you two, talking, and drinking, and having a good time"

She remains silent.

"Now, imagine him kissing another girl" I say, "All you can think about is how he never loved you. And that leads you to think nobody loves me"

I sigh, "I guess I was too blinded by love to see other people do care for me"

I can't read the emotion on her face- it's a mix between surprised and angry- but I simply bite my lip, twiddling my fingers, unsure of what to do next.

She smiles, "I guess its okay"

"Thanks" I say, releasing a breath.

"Now" she says, "Now that we got that out of the way, Will isn't my boyfriend anymore"

I frown, "Oh" They looked so happy at my party.

"And actually you helped me with that" she says, raising her eyebrows.

"I did?" I ask, putting hands to my mouth.

"Yah" she says, "Right after the party, he took me to the Pit-"  
"Christina I'm so sorry "I say, my eyes becoming glassy.

"What for?" she says, "Let me continue. He took me down to the Pit and proposed"

I let out another breath, before a look of excitement crosses my face, "You're getting married?"

"Yup" she says, a smile on her face, showing her teeth.

"I'm so…." Happy for you. I'm so excited for you. I'm scared that Tobias is going to propose. , "happy for you"

"What about you?" she says, holding up her ring, "Is Four ever going to propose?"

I sigh, "We talked about it last night"

"Really?"

"Yah, but-"I am cut off by a scream.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" the scream comes from Christina.

But it's a scream of terror.

She holds her arm, where blood trickles down from it. She was shot.

"Christina!" I yell.

I snap my head towards where the shot came from, and I see four people dressed in blue holding their guns at me.

"Surrender" a man says.

"I surrender" I yell, at them immediatly"You didn't have to shoot her!"

"Would you like me to shoot her again?" says a British man. I shake my head.

"Fine then" he says, "You are Tris, correct?"

I think. Lie, Tris.

"No" I immediately say, "I'm not"

A cover up should do it. Hopefully some o these men weren't previously Candor.

"Oh" the man says, "Sorry, Where's Tris"

"She's in her apartment!" I yell, "Get out!"

"We were told to shoot anyone in our way"

"What would you do to Tris?" I ask.

"Probably captivate her-I shouldn't have said that" he says, "I should not have said that"

"Sir" I say, standing up, "Why are you here?"

"We are here to take Tris Prior back to Erudite" he says, as my hand sneaks behind me, clutching a knife behind my back.

"Well, then" I say, grabbing a few more knives "You sir, cannot take her"

"Why not?" he asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Because you can never take me "I say, throwing the knife at the man, hitting his chest, blood trickling down it. I hit three more men, before taking one from a man's chest, and pressing it against his throat, "Don't you dare shoot me, young man" I threaten, "Or I will slit your throat"

"What" he says, "What do you want?"

"Tell your Erudite buddies that my schedule is packed" I say, through my clenched teeth.

He smiles, "Can't do that"

"Why not?"

"Because an army is already on its way"

I drop the knife and run.

**PAGEBREAK. **

The dorms are the first place I go.

"Trainees!" I yell, "Grab a gun and shoot at people dressed in blue"

A look of confusion crosses their face, but they do it, anyways. Next place I go is the Pit. I scream at everyone, exactly what I told the trainees.

"Grab a gun and shoot at people in blue!"

They do. I would look for Tobias, but I have no idea where he is.

I hear gunshots in the pit. I grab a gun, and put knives in my belt. I run into the Pit, and I see people falling. But I see Dauntless shooting each other. I see Christina shooting at other Dauntless, with some blue mixed in.

"Christina!" I yell. She doesn't turn and her face is blank.

She is under a simulation.

They didn't shoot bullets at her; they shot some sort of serum. And as some people leave the compound, other stay to shoot the rest of the untouched.

I can't shoot my own members. I just can't.

I run back. I can't shoot my friends. I just can't. I am such a coward. Six, the incredible, is a coward. She refuses to shoot her own faction members.

Then I hear crying.

It's dangerous to head towards any suspicious sounds, but I just have to see if it's friend or foe.

But it's friend.

It's Six.

She's crying over a body I recognize as Kyle. Kyle from initiation.

"Six" I whisper. She jerks her head up, but just sobs some more.

"I killed him" she says.

My eyes widen. She doesn't like that type of girl, to go around shooting at her friends; but I also didn't see the crying coming.

"He was under the simulation, and I killed him" she says, "He was going to kill me. I didn't know what to do!" She sobs louder. I bite my lip and toss my head to the side. I hear footsteps, and yells, and voices, but most of all, the gunshots.

"We have to go" I say, "Or they'll find us and we'll all die"

She nods, wiping tears from her face.

"Let's go"

She carries the gun, following me. Towards the exit to the compound. I find another person running in our direction, too.

It's Jack. Six immediately runs towards him, grabbing his arm.

"Jack" Six says, "I'm so glad you're not dead"

"Anyone would be happy to see their friends not dead" he replies. She smiles a little.

"Where are we going?" he asks me.

"To Erudite" I say, "It's risky, but we have to stop this simulation. Just do what the others are doing. Show no emotion"

They nod.

"Alright" I say, "Let's go"

I follow the row of Divergent soldiers all under the simulation, and I walk simultaneously with them. I copy their exact ,movements.

I follow them towards the exit to the compound, where I see people dressed in blue arguing.

"What do you mean you can't find her!?" a young blonde girl says, "God Harry! That was her! In the room!"

"Which one?" a man asks, "The one Matt shot?"

"No, the blonde, you idiot! Are you even Erudite? People can lie to you! This isn't Candor!" she yells. Harry's eyes travel to find me.

_Please don't see me. _

His eyes land on me.

I don't move. I am frightened. My heart beats loudly.

"Elise" he calls out.

"Yes?" a girl behind me, Elise, says.

I want to sigh, but I force myself not to. We head out the compound and we jump onto the moving trains towards the Erudite building.

Hopefully Tobias is okay.

**Surprise! The war started! **

**This story is nearly over, probably about ten to fiftenen more chapters, unless I come up with a big idea. **

**Okay, so, I posted The Flame (My Divergent-Selection Crossover). Go read it if you haven't. **

**So, you all know my new story Love on the Court has more follows than you right? Right? And nearlt more reviews? WE CANNOT LET THAT HAPPEN! **

**REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW! **

**Isi**


	32. Is it War?

**Chapter 32**

**TRIS POV**

The trains only stopped at two places. The main square and the palace. We did not get off at the main square. The palace is where we stopped.

The first thing I think is that Erudite is going to give the army to the royals.

Of course, I am wrong.

Commands were thrown out and people began to attack the palace.

"Find the queen"

"Kill the queen"

"Kill anyone in your way"

"Kill the king"

I had no intention on killing anyone. I intended on finding the king and queen and bringing them to safety.

I sneaked past the doorway, and into the queen's room. It was nearly afternoon, so she would most likely be in her room.

I got lucky. She was there.

"The palace is getting attacked! We have to go!" I yell at her.

"Beatrice…" she starts, "I apologize-"

"I apologize that I might have to drag you out of that chair if you don't stand up and follow me so we can find your husband!" I say, running over to her. I yank her arm and she says, "I'm coming!" She says, quickly slipping on some boots.

"Hurry!" I pull her arm towards the king's quarters, "Is he in here?"

"The office" is all she says, in a huff of breath, and I begin running again, the only thing is, I need instructions from the queen to get to the office, she complies, but with a lot of hesitation, "Slow down Beatrice!"

I grunt, "This is a life or death situation! I'm going to guess you prefer life, so let's go get your husband and get the heck out of here!"

We reach the office. But it is empty.

I release a breath.

"He's supposed to be here!" she complains.

"We can't waste time, we have to go!" I yell at her. I drag her away, "Where's a secret exit?"

"There's a place where we can get to the sewer system, and get out from there" she says, "It's right outside the back door"

I nod, "Let's cross our fingers"

She leads me towards where the back is and again I'm lucky, they must not have found this place. I open the door, sneaking out, and sure enough, there was a place to enter the sewer. After grabbing a torch, I step on it. It is looser than most of them. I throw a small pebble down, and I hear it hit solid ground. I pull it off and find a ladder, and send the queen down.

I follow her, pulling the circular piece covering the sewage as I go down. I hear footsteps and voices.

I am so selfish. I should go back and look for the king; and Tobias. I should; I really should. But I can't.

Not with the men still here standing directly on top of me.

"Did you reach the bottom yet?" I whisper.

"No-wait, just did" she says, "There's some water"

"Duh" I say, "It's a _sewage _where people dump their dirty water"

When my foot reaches hard ground, I find the queen, too. I hand her the torch, "I'm very sorry, Your Majesty, but this was the only way to get you to safety"

"It's fine" she says, "And I'm sorry, too"

"Thanks" I say, "But now isn't the time, we have to keep moving until we reach a different place"

I step forward, and I realize I'm stepping in water. A foot deep water. I look back at the queen. There's no way she can keep moving with that dress on"

"Your Majesty?"

"Yes?"

"How much do you like that dress on a scale of one to ten?" I ask her.

"Like a three or a four" she says.

"Do you mind walking the sewers in your undergarments?" I ask, through gritted teeth.

"Uh…." She drags on, "If it makes us go faster, yes"

I nod. Honestly, undergarments in the Rebels is different from palace undergarments. Apparently it's embarrassing to walk around wearing white clothes in the palace. After she removes the blue dress, we walk in some direction.

"Do you know where Four is?"

I wince, "No"

"What?"

"We went our separate ways, and then a shoot-out started, they were shooting serums into people's necks, and now they're all murderous zombies. They don't know what they're doing!"

"I really hope he is okay "she says, nervously.

He has to be fine.

After what seems like hours, I see a small hole. It must be another one. I find a ladder, and say, "I think you should wait here. You are in your undergarments, and I believe it's safer"

She nods, and I say, "Keep the torch" giving it to her. I secure my hands on the rungs, and being to climb. I push the sewer off, and see that I am behind the Erudite building. I close the sewer, walking over towards the back door. I pull it open, heading up the nearest stairs. What am I even looking for?

I need to shut down the program.

How will I ever know which room it is? Is there a directory?

I see a flash of black in the corner of my eye. I turn and see a Divergent soldier being held by three Erudite men. She squirms, yelling.

It's Six.

I hide behind the corner and listen.

"You can't do this for much longer, _Jeanine" _Six spits out, "The king and queen are safe, and you will never find them"

"That's the thing" another woman says, "You know where they are"

"I don't!"

"You little traitor" she says, "You were supposed to help me with my plans before you left to those Rebels, Vanessa!"

"I'm not Vanessa anymore!" she yells, "Vanessa died the day she left Erudite"

There is a long silence. Vanessa. Six. Hidden Identities.

"Take her to Room 35" Jeanine says.

Room 35. Six knew this place, she can help.

With silent footsteps, I run up the stairs towards room 35. I run inside, and flee to the corner of the room. I release a breath.

Then gape. There are more than ten soldiers in this room, wires connected to their heads, and computers by every person.

I knew more than one.

But the only one I focused on was Tobias.

**Helllloooooo! I'm sorry for not updating ANY of my stories this weekend. But I have the bestest friend ever. He saw that I loved Divergent, and when I went over to his house one day, his brother came up to me and said, "Take a seat" **

**I sat down in his living room, and the brother continued, "Welcome to the Aptitude test" **

**And with that my hands were over my mouth. **

**I went to a different room, and he gave me the aptitude test in real life. He brought his dog, and set out cheese! (I was Amity and Dauntless O.o) **

**Then he did a Choosing Ceremony and I chose Dauntless, and he was the instructor and we threw knives at trees (which I've already done, and I'm a boss at it) and we fought, and he won, but whatever! **

**We had hamburgers for dinner, and we ended cuddled up watching Divergent afterwards! **

**He is the bestest friend ever.**

**Oh my God, does he like me? **

**Isi**


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

**I don't own Divergent. I mean, seriously. Unless my pen name is vroth or something, I'm sure I don't own it….**

**TRIS POV**

I scoot backwards as the door flies open, with Six-Vanessa-struggling from three men's grip. The desk made me feel invisible, because no one noticed me.

"Just get in her in the damn chair" a man said. Six remained silent, and they threw her in the chair, injecting her with a serum, which made her go limp. All the bodies in the room were limp. Even Tobias.

I just _had _to focus on every detail how he was lying. His stomach faced the ceiling, and his shut eyes were still. His arm is slung across his body, and his lips are slightly parted. His other arm was parallel to his body, while his legs remained still. If his chest heaved, that meant he was still alive; and he was.

"Are we getting paid extra for this?" a man asked, touching a hand to his cheek.

"I don't think we're getting paid at all anymore" the other one said, while the last one followed, complaining. I emerge from underneath the desk, walking towards Tobias. I shake him. I shake him as hard as I can. Nothing. He isn't pale; which is a good sign.

I look around for anything; _anything. _I see unlabeled serums, but how will I know what they do? I look over at Six. Unlike Tobias, she _is _pale. But I think she's just naturally pale. Her brunette hair all tangled up in a ponytail, scattered in different directions. I look back over at Tobias. Other than a small cut on his lip and his eyebrow, he seems unharmed.

I shake him again. Still, _nothing. _

"Hey" I whisper.

No response.

"Toby"

Nothing.

"Tobias"

Nada.

"Wake up"

Zilch.

"Come _on" _

Nine.

I grunt.

I put a hand to his chest, and feel his heart beating.

"Hey" I whisper again, "It's me, we have to go"

Nothing.

I sigh. I walk over to Six, and look over at the unlabeled serums. One is purple, one is an ugly green. I bite my lip, heading over to them, taking a purple syringe. I need to see if this works. I don't want to hurt her, but what other choice to I have. Six-Vanessa's- chest heaved, like Tobias. They are both alive.

"Please" I whisper. I hold the syringe over her neck, and I inject her, wincing.

I wait. And wait. And wait.

Then she shoots up from the table breathing hard. It worked. She Woke up.

"Six?"

She seems tired. She's only been unconscious for five minutes.

"Yah?" she asks, grabbing her head.

"I need you to shut down the system, do you know how?"

She nods, "Just distract them"

"When you stop it, rescue the queen down in the sewer, unless we already got there" She nods, then hops off the table, running towards the door, and hopefully towards shutting it down.

I grab a green syringe, the needle poking Tobias' neck. I inject him, and after a minute, he, too shoots up, and stares into his lap. I look at him, "Hey, listen, the Erudite-"

I wobble and fall down. I look back. A soldier.

"You destroyed us"

I wince, and she kicks my stomach.

"Four! Help!"

When I look back at him, his eyes are full of anger. His eyes land on me, and he looks like a cat ready to pounce on his prey. After Vanessa throws a third punch, I run for it, running out the door, and back outside. I go out the back exit, closing the door behind me, finding something to block it off. And that something was a piece of wood. It bought me ten seconds.

I went down the sewer, breathless, closing it quickly on top of me.

It's dark as I climb down.

"Did you find anything?"

I jump. I see the queen standing behind me. I forgot about her.

"Your son just tried to attack me. I don't know what I did, but whatever it is, I used this serum" I say, holding up the syringe I used on Tobias. She brings the torch to lighten up the room, and see what it is. Her jaw drops.

"I know what that is"

"What is it?"

"We call it the Inverse Serum" she said, "It's the serum that confuses you about friend and foe"

I nod, "That would make sense, Tobias was trying to kill me"

She smiled, "He told you his real name"

"Well duh" I say, grabbing the torch, "He is the Rebel's leader birth son. Now, we have to find something that leads into the-"

"What?"

"I said we have to find something that leads into the Eru-"

"Before that"

"That your son is the Rebel's leader's birth son?" I ask.

"Birth son…."

I grunt, "Do I need to explain this to you? When Marcus and Evelyn were young they had an attraction. Then one day they were messing around and-"

"No, I get it. Where is this Marcus?"

I frown. "I'm afraid he's dead"

"And Evelyn?"

"Dead also"

She frowns. "Oh"

"We shouldn't be talking about this, we should be finding a better way to get closer to Erudite" I say, entering the sewer waters, with her following, making splashing noises.

"That's the closet you're going to get" she says, and I stop.

"Oh"

"You have to go back up there"

I grunt, "I know, I'll do it. I have to. I forgot about Vanessa. Don't ask who she is, I'll explain as soon as this battle is over. Do you have any weapons?"

She offers me a torch.

"Never mind"

I climb up the sewer, tossing the cover to the side, and placing it back, as the queen whisper, "Good Luck"

I'll definitely need it.

**Pagebreak**

After an hour, there are no signs of Tobias or Vanessa. I head into a control room finding only people dressed in blue. No weapons. No guns. I sigh. I look around for a closet with some spare uniforms.

Yup, of course there aren't any.

I'm obviously not going to look sharp like Erudite, so I might as well be Divergent, and pretend to be under mind control. I stand up straight looking like I don't have any emotion, except anger, and step into the room. I can't say anything.

"You" he points to me, "Go control the system. If you don't know how, hold up three fingers, if you do, just go"

I walk straight forward, towards the giant screen.

I look at the buttons to press. There is no shut down. I want to curse.

A sharp bust of pain in my calf, and I fall down. I get up, careful to not show emotion. I can't see the person who did it.

"What was that for?"

"Traitor" the person says, and I nearly wince.

"What?"

"That's Tris" I freeze.

"Turn around, soldier"

I do.

I see the face of my attacker. It's Tobias. He wears the same outfit, but with a belt, with a no. Oh no. Oh no.

"It is her"

Oh no. Oh no. Oh no.

"Go ahead and bring her to Room 35"

He grabs my arms, pinning them behind my back, and I remain as calm as ever. Until we get to Room 35.

I release from his grip.

"Listen to me" I command, "Tobias, look at me. You would never hurt me"

His expression is blank.

"Tobias. Please. Remember me? We climbed a windmill together?" I ask, softer, nearing him.

Nothing.

"Tobias. Remember me? Your mom nearly killed me because you wouldn't leave me. Because you love me too much"

Then something. He pushes me against a wall with his hand wrapped around my throat. I punch his arm, and yell, "Tobias I know you're in there!"

More punches. We're both getting bruises. He punches me in the stomach.

"Tobias come out!"

I fall on the floor, clutching my stomach. I'm done. He pulls his gun out of his belt. I'm done for.

"Please"

He presses the gun at my fore head. I yank my head away yelling, "Tobias, please!" Of course he's not going to wake up, " I love you!"

A bang. A big bang.

And my eyes close.

**PAGE BREAK. PAGE BREAK. **

**3****rd**** Person POV (I'm just trying new things here)  
**Tobias released the trigger, and dropped the gun, his hands shaking.

What had he just done?

He looked down at the body. The enemy. No, she wasn't the enemy. He looked at her again. Familiarity came upon him, and his eyes widened.

Girlfriend. He just shot his girlfriend. Tear threatened to come out of his eyes, and he looked at her wound, with shaky hands. He turned her head, and found that the bullet has skimmed the side of her head, and he could see part of her skull, and that shocked him. He picked her up, kissing her forehead. She wasn't dead.

He grabbed some cloth, and wrapped her head, hoping it will stop the bleeding.

His eyes remained glassy, but he refused to cry.

He didn't know where to go.

He saw a girl. A sixteen year-old-girl wearing all black was heading in his direction.

"Is that Six?" she asked.

He nodded.

"We need to get down to the sewers, and I'll bandage her there" the girl said, "I'm Six, by the way"

Two Sixes?

He didn't really have much of a choice. So he followed. He saw many Divergent Rebels standing over a dead body, mourning or crying. Then he went down to the sewer. He kept _her _on his shoulder at all times.

There was a person in the sewer.

And that person was the queen. Her adoptive mom.

"Put her down" Six said, "I was trained in every way you could think of before I transferred to Rebels, let me handle this"

Tobias lay her down on the ground, and saw that blood had seeped through the cloth.

"Your Majesty, if you do not want nightmares of bloody people, I suggest you look away, you too Four"

He was puzzled. How had she known them? I mean the queen he knew why, but Four and Tris?

"I'm sorry" her mom said, "I didn't really get to know her, before I did what I did to her. But she is really nice and smart and brave. She saved me, I don't know what happened to the king, but she saved me"

Four tried to smile, "It's okay, really, I really love her, and _I _was the one who shot her. So I feel so fucking stupid"

Tobias wanted to hug her. And that's exactly what they did. It was just like what happened when he was little. When something bad happened to him, the queen would come and give him a hug. Of course, now he was nearly a foot taller than her, but that didn't matter. He was still huggable.

They stood there, as Six made noises in the background, trying to save Tris' life, and Tobias would be forever grateful if she survived.

"Four" Six said, as Tobias walked over, "She'll most likely de deaf in the left ear, but she'll be just fine"

**Hello! **

**Here's Chapter THIRTY THREE! I never thought I would make it to this many chapters. Seriously I was planning on only having seventeen. **

**I love my pen name, but I was thinking on changing it to Dr. Divergent's Red Band**

**It sounds sooo stupid but I love , Divergent, and Red Band Society. Actually..May be I still like Booknrd 187. **

**I'm a fast reader. **

**And a book lover. **

**So I though every update *ON THIS STORY ONLY* I will give book recommendations! **

**Anyways I recommend a quartet, and a book. **

**Quartet: The Lunar Chronicles by Marissa Meyer. Oh my God. So. GOOOD! Genre: Sci-fi and Fantasy. **

**The first book is called Cinder (based off the fairytale) and it tells the story of a mechanic who is cyborg. There is an infectious plague, and when a certain someone catches the plague, Cinder is sent for experiments to find a cure. But they find something else far more important. Inter comes out 2015.**

**Other book: Fangirl by Rainbow Rowell. You should already love it by the title. **

**It tells the story of Cath who is a twin with her sister Wren, and they both have loved the Simon Snow Series since they were young. They wrote fanfictions, joined forums. But in college, the inseperable Wren and Cath are separated. By choice. Wren decided she wanted to go solo. Can Cath do this?**

**I can't do summaries….YOU SHOULD READ THEM!**

**Peace out Pansycakes (I did bring it back, Uriah)  
Isi**


	34. Surprising Truths (Re upload)

**Chapter 34**

**For those of you who are like, "wait what? " I re-uploaded this chapter because I intentionally meant to make it longer, but my computer suddenly shut down and it didn't auto save. I just edited what I wanted to. I recommend reading it again. **

**No One's POV**

A bandage was wrapped around Tris's head, and her eyes remained closed. And Tobias hated that.

"Like I said, she'll be deaf in that ear, but she'll live" Six said, standing up.

He squatted to Tris's level.

"You have to go up there and save the rest of those people" the queen whined.

"I already did" Six said, blushing "I shut down the system after Six awakened me"

"Who?" the queen interrupted.

"Me. Six" she repeated.  
"Who's Six?"

"Me"

"You awakened yourself?"

"No Six did"

"But if you're Six, who's Six?"

"The person on the ground"

"Her name is Tris" the queen said, "Right Four?"

Tobias nodded.

"What? Oh. Is it like Four? A nickname as well?" she asked, and he nodded again. His hand slipped under her head, framing her head. His hand was bigger than her face. He could hear their conversation continue as he brought his lips to her forehead.

"I'm so sorry" he whispered, bringing her closer.

"Okay" he heard "Your Majesty, if you don't mind, perhaps eliminating Erudite as a faction, which would be helpful"

The queen nodded, "They tried to kill me, so obviously. I will destroy that faction, and create a new one"

"Then we better get back up, Four, carry Six-err, Tris" Six said, her hands gripping the ladder of the sewer, and she forced herself up. The queen went after her , and Six opened the top of the sewer, and he saw light from the outside-was it finally morning?

Six helped the queen out of the sewer, as Tobias carried Tris up, careful not to damage her anymore than he already has.

He reached the top, and lay her down, Six closing the sewer behind them.

He stood up, and stretched out his arms, and carrying her again.

They hopped onto the train, and the queen hopped on, too. She got a minor scratch, but other than that, they were fine. They hopped off at the palace, where guards were strewn at random on the ground, and most Divergent Soldiers were alive.

The queen's head was held high, as they walked towards the entrance of the palace.

They passed many pale bodies. Some wore black. Some wore blue. He saw a face and familiarity struck him. He knew this woman in blue. Nearly half the world did.

Jeanine Matthews was dead. How had she ended up here? She was back at Erudite before. And why had she joined the battle? Or did she not even want to join the battle?

Tobias sucked in a breath, dragging his eyes away from the pale, bloody bodies. They walked straight forward and stopped in front of the palace, where the queen stopped, and a guard made his way over to her.

"Listen, Four" the queen said, as the guard stood beside her, "I have an idea, and I would like to discuss it with your leader at a better time. Perhaps next week?"

He nodded, "If we live"

"Okay" the queen said, before turning around, and heading into the castle. He saw a guard quickly join her.

She waved to them, before disappearing into the castle.

Six crossed her arms, and sighed.

"What?" Tobias asked her.

"It's just- never mind, let's keep going. Let's head back" she said, waiting for the train. She closed her eyes. Something about her closed eyes reminded him of something. Like…more familiarity. She looked so familiar. She opened her eyes.

"What is it?" he asked, walking up to her.

She sighed, her arms dropping, "Jeanine was my mother"

"Oh" he breathed. He saw it. He looked at Jeanine's pale body, even though he told himself he wouldn't. And he saw it. It was her eyes. Her eyes were that nice kind of brown. But there was more than that, he saw someone else in her…But Jeanine is dead. She is motherless, "Sorry"

"No, its okay,she was never a good mother" Six admitted, "She didn't talk to me. I mean, she had to, but she rarely talked to me other than her projects. I was just her assistant. It's not like she ever loved me or anything"

They could both hear the train horn in the background.

Six laughed, "If only I could've seen her face that morning in where I was gone"

The train was in their view, and Tobias gripped onto Tris firmly, and when they jumped on he was careful to not bump her head. Her leg dangled outside, and they brought it in and sat in one of the chairs.

"I-I-I don't know what to say" he said, placing Tris down carefully. He may be talking to Six, but his eyes never leaved Tris.

"The only that made her motherly was, well, the fact that she was _my _mother" Six continued, pressing her back into the chair. She brought her knee to her chest and hugged it, "My father died in prison"

"I don't remember my mother or father. Dies when I was young" Tobias said, touching Tris's face. There was a silence. Tris didn't have loving parents either. Her dad was a drunken abuser (Although a few beatings weren't bad, but every single day in Abnegation?)Her mom abandoned her. They all never really knew their parents in that closely related way they should.

"You love her, don't you?" Six asked. He knew exactly what she meant.

"Of course, I love her with my life. I love and hate almost everybody, she's the only person I love and don't hate. Does that make sense?"  
She nodded.

They remained pretty much silent, until it was time to jump.

After they jumped, they took the stairs to ensure safety for Tris, so they wouldn't hurt her.

They walked towards the infirmary, dropping her off. Honestly, Tris would live, he knew that, but she needed a place for her to rest. Six walked out of the room. Six stuffed her hands in her pockets, walking off sitting in the seat just outside the room.

Four couldn't help but feel like an absolute loner when he talked to her, because she wouldn't talk back. He interlocked his fingers, and said, "Come on, Trissy"

He looked outside the window at Six. Six had talked to him so easily back on the train, and he felt the pang in his chest. It was a longing. He was longing for a daughter. Or son. Anything. Six sat there, and covered her head with a hoodie. She seemed sad; or on edge.

People in black walked by her, and she looked at them, with a longing look. She was expecting someone. Was that how he looked at Tris? Longing, hoping, loving? He saw that Six bit down on her lip. She hung her head, and put her elbows on her knees.

Tobias looked away from her, and back at Tris. He _knew _she would live; but what would he say to her? "I love you, and by the way, sorry for shooting you, also, what's for dinner?"? He buried his head in hands. If only he didn't shoot her. If only this was all a dream. A bad dream.

Even though it was stupid, he pinched himself.

He was still there, and she was still asleep on the table. And Six was still outside, her head in her hands. He loves Tris. Tobias loves Tris. So much. And he never wished any of this would've happened. Especially to her. He wanted her back. And he wanted her forever.

He wanted to marry her.

He did. Yes, he did. And he took note of that. And he did something. He got up from the chair, and kissed her forehead, walking towards their apartment building.

It still smelled like fresh pine, like it did when they first got there. He went towards the chest containing everything from his childhood, and before that. He dug to the bottom, and pulled out Evelyn's wedding ring, which was still inside the small box. And he found Marcus' ring deeper in the pile of treasures. Two rings. The silver one could easily fit onto Tris' finger, and grasp onto her skin.

He wouldn't propose as soon as she woke up, but he would do it soon. He knew what he wanted to be, he wanted to be Tris's husband. And he wanted to be a father.

He placed Marcus's ring back inside the chest, and placed Evelyn's box with the ring inside a pocket, and it bothered him; he wanted it on Tris's finger. He headed back to the infirmary, and to find Six hugging a man, tears desperately running down Six's cheeks. The man wore a sad expression but didn't cry. As soon as Six saw him, she sat down. Tobias ignored them, and headed into Tris's room. She hadn't woken up yet.

He returned to sit outside, with Six sitting, leaning on the man who she was preciously hugging. Six closed her eyes. Then he saw it again. The familiarity. They were whispering, and keeping neutral faces on. Tobias took out the ring again, and studied it. It was silver, diamond for sure, with a black diamond somewhere on there.

"Oh my God, are you proposing?" a voice said. Six was smiling at him, her hand on the man's shoulder.

"May be" he said smiling, which earned him a smile from Six.

"You totally are" the man said, leaning back.

"And who might you be?" Tobias asked. '"I might be Jack" he answered, smiling.

"Ah, Jack, I'm Tobias Eaton" I say, and his jaw drops.

"_The _Tobias Eaton?" Tobias nodded.

"Wiow" he exclaimed. Six smiled. He saw it again. That smile. TRhe smile he'd seen so many times before. She couldn't be the girl Derek always talked about. But Six already said he was dead, but he isn't. Six is Jeanine's daughter, but Jeanine would never name her daughter Six, so she must be…He just had to ask.

"What's your name?" Tobias asked.

"Jack, I just said that" Jack said.

"Not you" he said, "You" he pointed at Six.

"Me? Six" she answered. Tobias shook his head. "That's not your real name"

"You want to know my real name?" she asked, and he nodded.

'Fine it's Vanessa"

"Full name"

"Vanessa Isabelle Kiniard Matthews" she said. Vanessa Isabelle Kiniard…..It was her. It was Derek Kinniard's daughter. The person Derek has always talked about.

"Your dad" Tobias said, "Your dad is in jail"

"What?"

"He's in a cell at the palace prison" Tobias added, "Derek Kiniard"

"No, Derek Kiniard died two years after I was born" Six argued.

"He's in jail. I remember him, those few days I went to the jail cell" Tobias said.

Six argued, "I don't know how you could possibly know all of this, but he. Is. Dead"

"But there's no harm in going to the palace trying"Jack interrupted.

"I'm not going" she scoffed,

"Not now anyways"

**Hello ppl!**

**Ii know you must be sooo tired of 3****rd**** person POV, but stick with me! Next chapter I'm going to try to fit in a Tobias POV. **

**So shocker! Six is Jeanine's daughter and Six's dad is in jail! **

**I hate it when people make up their own characters. But I already used up all of my characters. I should've used Cara….Wait, she's related to Will….I can't…**

**Anyways, book recommendations time! **

**Trilogy(Trilogies): Maze Runner. If you have not seen that movie or read the book do it . Now. It is SOOO good. I'm on the second book and this guy (who I kind of like, but not really since I like my neighbor) is on the Death Cure. **

**Other Trilogy (and it might be a series): The Selection. Just read it. If you love romance, then read it. If you've read the Bible, or seen veggie tales, you must of recalled Esther. It's basically like Esther, but better. **

**Regular Book: If I Stay. You've probably heard of it. Yah, judging by the way you're smiling; I'm going to guess yah….**

**Anyways**

**REVIEW!**

**~Isi**


	35. A Minor War Between The People You Don't

**Chapter 35**

**TOBIAS POV (FINALLY)**  
I pace the whole room back and forth, biting my lip. I still feel awful for shooting her. It's strange that I've actually been in this situation before, where I didn't know what to say when I talk to her, but I wasn't the one who hurt her that time. I _shot _her. If I had moved to gun closer, she could have died. If Vanessa didn't shut down the program, she would've been dead.

Over the past week, Vanessa and Jack have been coming up with a plan to break Vanessa's dad, Derek, out of jail. I would've helped them, but I had Tris and work on my mind.

Apparently Tris woke up earlier today, and is still getting used to hearing with one ear.

"Tris Proir" a nurse calls. I look up at her, and walk towards her, and she smiles, "Everything with Tris is going fine. Since it's been a week she's having a bit of trouble walking, and she has pain by the left part of her skull which attacks at random and she cannot hear on her left ear" The nurse finishes.

I nod, "So when can I see her?"

"Anytime, as long as you get permission from a nurse"

"You're a nurse"

"And?"

"Do I have permission?"

She laughed, "Yes, go on"

He bit his lip, breathing through his nose, placing his fingertips on his lips. He opened the door, stepping inside. Tris was already there, her hair faintly messy, with no line separating her hair, it just tilted to one side. She still wore her pants, her shirt, but the jacket was new. Where her ear was supposed to be, there is a gauze. Her head twitched and she looked at me.

Her expression looked like a wild animal ready to pounce on its prey. She seemed mad. I expected her to be all like, "I forgive you", but not this time.

"How many times is this going to happen?" she grunts.

"I promise, it wasn't me, it was the simulation-"

"I know that" she said, "What I mean is how many times are you just going to walk in after doing something wrong, apologize and think that's it? How many times have you done that? Three? Four?"

_Uh-oh. _

I struggled to find words, "I-" I was going to say sorry. But what good would that do? "I can't think of what to say or do"

"You should stop doing stupid things. Getting drunk at a party kissing other girls, shooting m in the head" I feel heat in my face, "I didn't _mean _to shoot you, it's how the simulation went"

"How'd you even get in there?" My expression drops. I was stupid. I remember now, She's right. I was stupid. I just waltzed in there expecting to be the hero.

"I'm-I-I was-I just-" I stutter.

"Loss at words?" she crossed her arms.

My cheeks got red again, my blood boiling. Sometimes she is so _stubborn. _

"May be I should take a break from this relationship to find them"

"Fine!" she yelled, "Get out!"

That didn't go as planned at all.

"I said get out!"

I rushed out of the room.

"Man, and I thought you two were the happy couple" someone said. I turn my head. It's Zeke.

"Were"

"What's the problem?"

"Apparently I do too many wrong things" I say, closing my eyes, "I really hope she forgives me, its so hard to go more than a day without her" Without her smiling at me, without her lips on mine. I sigh.

"Just have a drink"

"Will it numb the pain I feel deep inside?"

"It makes you feel like a ball of happiness"

"Fine. Just one"

**~I don't know why but this next part made me think of Habits (Stay High) by Tro Lo, while listening to it, you should read this next part~~~~**

I lied. I didn't have just one drink. But the alcohol made me feel so happy. Made me forget about any anger I had with anyone. It blocked out sadness. I just needed a night.

I see a person heading towards me and I squint. Her head pushing through the crowd and her jet black head toward me. I laugh. I know her but I don't! Isn't that funny?

The person walks over to me and sighs, "Tobias, you're an idiot" she says, "Come with me. Right now. You are getting out of this party, before Hannah sees you and tells Tris about what you're doing"

**~ ~ ~ ~ O.O O.O~~~~~**

I wake up and the first thing I do is vomit. It vomit into the crapper, getting it all out. I feel a pit in my stomach, and I find my self in someone else's bathroom. What happened last night? All I can remember is drinking one, two, may be three glasses….

My mind is foggy, and I am unsure what to believe. I step out of the room and see that I am in Christina's room. She stands, putting on her leather jacket, "About time. You've been asleep for like two whole days"

"What?"

" Tris was trying to get Nurse Hannah to bring you back to the hospital because of something about Tris, and I know she's mad at you, but if the nurse saw you wasted, Tris would be furious" She said.

I sigh, "It's only been a day and I already regret saying the things I said to her"

"Yah" Christina agreed, "You're a idiot to mess with my best friend"

"I just wanted happiness. Anytime I thought about Tris I was happy, but after that fight, I keep feeling anger. So I needed a drink to feel happy"

"Happiness isn't in a bottle of beer" she said, "Now, you better have a good excuse for where you were last night"

"I'll just say I needed time to think outside of the place" I say, then I feel something in my stomach, a feeling of betrayal. "I feel awful for lying to her"

"I can never lie to her" she said, "I'm Candor"

"I hope this goes well"

**~~~~ K~~~~~~**

I step into the hospital room. She is wide awake, her eyes staring at me. There are dark circles under her eyes. She eyes me. Hopefully my hangover isn't visible.

"Where were you?"

"I needed to calm down" I say. I feel it again. Betrayal. "So I…."

Betrayal. I hated it. I needed to get it out. I suck in a huge breath, "went to a party and drank too much. I'm sorry"

Her eyes soften. She looks apologetic. "I'm…sorry too" she says, and my eyes widen. She held up her empty glass bottle. "I know it's bad for me in this condition. I just…I couldn't do it either. We're so stupid"

"Did you know that together we're smart?" I ask, smiling.

"Yes" she blushed, "I'm sorry"

"Thank God" I said, brushing her shoulder, pressing her lips to mine. She still tasted like alcohol, and I didn't like it. But with us back together, she'll stop drinking.

With us back together anything is possible.

**I was running out of ideas…so this is all I came up with. Anyways, just a chapter because people keep saying how relationships aren't perfect, so I brought you a fight. But it's all resolved now! And, I promise you Tris isn't going to have a drinking problem. And neither is Tobias. They just drink when they need happiness. **

**Next time join us for a very special chapter ;) **

**And with that here are the book recommendations: **

**-Looking for Alaska by John Green. Um…a work of art**

**-fangirl. Wait, I think I already did that…**

**~Isi~**


	36. Suprise!

**Happy Insurgent Trailer Release Day! I was the 12****th**** person on YouTube to see it since I'm sick… It was really good, though it doesn't look closely related to the book. There were epic action scenes and a glimpse of a hot kissing scene ;) Anyways, onto other business. I looked earlier today and saw Cali-is-my-home just followed my story! Oh my God! She is one of my favorite authors, so, thanks!**

**This story is a few chapters from finishing, so I'm either going to have a drama story or romance story. What are you guys into? **

**If you vote romance, at the end of your review, put the word, "Hear" **

**If you vote drama but the word, "Water" **

**Anyways, here's the chapter. **

**TOBIAS POV**

"You really didn't have to do this, Six" I say.

"I want to. I consider Tris a close friend" she says, beginning to climb down "I'm sure she'll love it"

I climb down after her, "When is she getting out the hospital? That dress isn't staying my closet forever"  
"I literally just told you" she says, her feet touching the grass grounds, "Today. As in, an hour"

"Just nervous. What if she doesn't like it?"

"Tobias" she says, "She'll love it"

**TRIS POV**

"Finally" I said, "I was beginning to think you forgot about me"

"Please" Six said, "I'll be eighty when I forget you"

"I want to get away from all this crap. I want to cut my hair"

"That came out of nowhere" she said, taking my arm, "I checked you out. Let's go"

"Where are we going?"

"You just said you want to cut your hair" she said, dragging me out of the infirmary, "So we're gonna go do it. I'll get a haircut, too"

She's acting strange…..

**PAGE BREAK ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ **

My hair doesn't even touch my shoulders after the haircut. I got a pixie cut, after Six got one. We're currently in my empty apartment, where Tobias was supposed to be, but I guess he's gone.

"I bought you this dress" Six said, taking one of the dresses of the rack in our closet.

"I was wondering where that came from" I said.

It was a black dress. It had a knee-length skirt, and long sleeves, and it wasn't very revealing and it was easy to put on. A black flower patch rested on my right collarbone, covering up my tattoos.

"Where are we even going?"

"I thought it was obvious. Tobias is taking you on a date" she said, running a hand through her newly cut hair.

"Oh. I thought I was going to a party"

"Nope" Six said, dragging me to the door "I have to finish initiation before I go to a party"

"Ah" I said, "So where are we going?"

"Hopefully that dress is comfy" she said, opening the door, "Climbing windmills in dresses make you itchy. Strangely"

Of course it's the windmill.

_The place of our second kiss. _

**PAGE BREAK. LINE BREAK. TIME SKIP. **

"So I have to climb this giant thing, and you're not even coming with me" I say.

"Duh" she said, "Then it would be a three person date. And those are awkward. So no, I'm not climbing"

"Fine" I said, putting my foot on the first rung, "It's a good thing I wore these shoes"

Upon reaching the top, Six was completely out of sight, not because she was far away, but because she had left halfway through my climb.

I find Tobias at the top, looking more handsome than ever in a tux. I drag my eyes away from him and spot a candlelit table, with a bit of fresh food.

"Oh my God, did you do this?" I ask, smiling.

"Yeah. With a bit of help"

"Wow. Thanks" I say walking towards him, "I love it"

"I knew you would" he says, taking my hand, wrapping an arm around me, and pressing a sweet kiss to my lips, "You cut your hair"

"I did" I say, "You like it?"

"It makes it easier to kiss you" he says, pressing his lips to mine again, softly.

I smile, and pull away, "What is this?" I ask, my arms still around his neck.

He takes both my hands, "A dinner. Just the two of us"

"It'll be perfect" I say.

**LINE BREAK**

We had an Italian dish; spaghetti and meatballs.

"Remember when we were here?" he says.

"Of course. How could I forget?" I say, looking at the stars.

"It was the day after I first kissed you" He took my hand, leading my gaze to his eyes, "We went up, and with my fear of hights I didn't want to go down and we walked in on a naked couple" he chuckled.

"I couldn't stop laughing" I say, smiling "So you kissed me to shut me up"

"I did, didn't I?" he smiled, "And through all that, all I could think was, 'I love this girl'. I still do. A lot. In fact, I wish to wed her so very badly"

He stood up and kneeled, fiddling with something in his back pocket, and held out a black box.

"Um…he stuttered, "Beatrice I don't know your middle name Prior, I may have only known you for six months, but those were the happiest six months of my life, and if you could just bear with me for the rest of your life by saying yes to this question, then I truly will be the happiest man on earth. Tris, will do the honor of becoming my wife?"

I smile, "How could I say no?"

He smiled at me and wrapped me up in his arms, kissing me passionately, squeezing me so tight, I can barely breathe.

He pulls away, and slides the ring onto my finger. He kisses my forehead.

"Oh my God" I say, "We're getting married"

"Yes" he says, "Yes we are"

**PAGE BREAK**

We didn't run into our friends on the way back to the apartment, so we were alone; which makes sense, we just got engaged.

After closing the door to the apartment, he kisses me passionately everywhere: the neck, the cheek, the forehead, anywhere he can get his lips on, and he takes of the black jacket to his tux off, touching the zipper of my dress.

Before he does he looks at me and stutters, "Can I um..your…yeah?"

"Um my yeah?"

"Yes, I mean, no I mean-"

He is cut off by the brazen act of me zipping off the zipper myself, revealing my undergarments. He takes off his own shirt, pressing his lips to my neck, whispering, "I love you, you know"

"I know"

And just like that I lose myself in him.

**Yes…they did do "it". But it took them along time….**

**Oh! And don't forget!  
This story is a few chapters from finishing, so I'm either going to have a drama story or romance story. What are you guys into? **

**If you vote romance, at the end of your review, put the word, "Hear" **

**If you vote drama but the word, "Water" **

**:D **

**Bye! **

**~Isi~**


	37. A Message From the Queen

**Chapter 37**

**For those of you who don't know…..AN OFFICIAL INSURGENT SNEAK PEAK RELEASED! Go check that out on YouTube….Drama actually won, so that'll be up when this one is over. **

**Anyways, here we go. **

**TRIS POV**

"Let me see it" Christina demanded. She had already seen the ring about five times. I paused from eating my Dauntless cake to show it to her. Tobias wrapped an arm around her waist.

"When's the wedding?"

"No idea" I said, "Sometime, soon, hopefully"

Tobias ate his cake quickly before saying, "Come on, we have to go"

I stood up and followed him. Today we were meeting the queen for something of utmost importance. We went and waited for the trains, with his arms around my waist. We were alone on the roof.

"Last night was fun" he whispered. I rolled my eyes, smiling. He was probably thinking about that the whole day.

"I'm sure it was"

"It really was"

I kissed his jaw.

I heard the train before it came from around the corner.

"Come on, Tobias" I called out to him, jumping off the ledge into the train. He smiled, following me onto the train. He grabbed my waist and pulled me towards him, bringing me to the nearest booth. Kissing, we sat together all the way to the castle.

"Tobias, why do you love me?"

"Don't ask that. You should know the answer"

"I might need to be reminded" I whispered.

He smiled, and kissed my lips and whispering into them like a telegraph, "You're smart. You're brave. You're selfless. You're beautiful. You're one of a kind. You're strong. You're sexy. You're the most wonderful person in my life" he said, and pulled away to take my finger with the ring, "And I'm so glad to call you mine"

He kissed my finger once, then retreated to my lips.  
"And I love you, Beatrice Prior"

**PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK**

"Ah" the queen said, "I was afraid you wouldn't show up. What a debacle that would've been"

She sat across from us on extremely long table. Tobias and I sat side by side.

"As I was saying, I eliminated the Erudite faction and made them without faction; I like to call them faction-less, and my Dauntless faction is now my new Erudite faction. So I was wondering if you'd like to be my new Dauntless faction" she said.

Tobias thought it over. A crease appeared over his eyebrows. He was thinking hard.

I cleared my throat and asked a question, "Would we get food delivered?"

"Absolutely"

I asked another question, "Would we be able to steal?"

"No" she said, "The only thing I ask in return is your protection to us. You be our guardians. And we'll provide you food, clothes, a new home that is, may I add, gigantic"

I turned my head towards Tobias. He has his eyes trained on hers. To me, I felt like there was more to joining this faction system than just that.

"Tobias?" I ask, "What do you think?"

He shifted in his chair, "I think" he said, "I have to have a vote. With all the Rebels"

"You can have all the time you need"

"Give us three weeks. We'll back at this exact time three weeks from now"

"Agreed" she said, "Until next time, Tobias"

**PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK**

"When are you going to do the vote?" I ask, as we enter our apartment.

"I don't know" he said, "Soon"

We took off our jackets, "There's something suspicious about this offer that makes me think" I say.

"I don't see anything wrong with it" he said, "I just wanted to make sure the Rebels were okay with it"

"Smart" I say, as he wraps his arms around my waist, guiding me to our bedroom "Almost Erudite"

He smiles, shaking his head, "I fit in perfectly right here. With you. With you, my love" I place my hands around his neck.

"And I you" I say. He pulls me in for a tight kiss, pressing me hard to him.

"I love you" he whispers into my lips. It sends an adrenaline through me. I kiss him harder. His hand travels up my shirt, taking it off.

I break our kiss only to take his shirt off, skimming his tattoo on his sides. He kisses my neck, and I take off my pants, leaving me only in my undergarments. He presses his lips to each of my ravens, and I unbutton his pants, pulling them off.

He reaches around to me, to unclasp my bra, but I cut him off.

"You really want to do this again?" I ask, teasing him.

"Please" he whined.

"I don't know" I said, smiling, "May be-"

"Come here, you"

He pulled me back onto the bed, 'Where do you think you're going?"

I giggle, "Nowhere"

I reach up to kiss him as he unclasps my bra.

**I know! I know! It's REALLY SHORT and I didn't do very many editations… I'm not sure if you're glad or sad to hear that this is probably the third-to-last chapter. **

**Anyways, I have to go eat. DON'T FORGET TO WATCH THE INSURGENT OFFICIAL SNEAK PEAK! **

**Toodles! **

**Isi**


	38. Addition

**Chapter 38 **

**Okay, who saw that AMAZING Insurgent clip? *raises hand* **

**It impressed me. It was so cute. **

**Tris: "I'm not worth it" **

**Four: "No you are worth it, you are worth it to me" **

**AWWWWWWWW **

**Also, Happy Birthday Miles Teller! **

**Anyways, enough of my rambling. Here's the chapter. **

**TOBIAS POV *four days later***

I wake up to the sound of coughing. Tris is gone from my side.

"Tris?" I ask, exasperated. I get out of the bedroom and head for the bathroom. As I expected, I found her throwing up in the crapper again, kneeling in front of it. I place a hand to her back, avoiding her injuries.

"Tris, love" I look back at the sundial and see that it's six in the morning, "The doctor said the virus should've been over today"

"I'm" she coughed, "I'm sorry"

"Don't be" I said, "I'll call for the doctor again"

When I return, she's done, lying in bed again, though she seems fine.

"There she is"

The female doctor nods, "Let me grab my things"

While she does, I walk over to Tris, and kiss her forehead, "Are you okay?"

"I'm tired and I have a stomach cramp. Hell no" she says. Moody.

"The doctor's checking you out to make sure you're okay, okay?" he said, "But you look fine to me"

I touch her cheek; her skin isn't pale, which is a good sign. I kiss her forehead again.

"You have to go get that vote"

I smile, "I know"

"I'll be right here when you come back, okay?"

The doctor comes in and smiles at us. I whisper to Tris, "I have to get my jacket, I'll see you soon okay?"

She smiles weakly, "Okay"

The doctor kneels by her bed and as I grab my jacket and leave, I hear, "How many fingers am I holding up?"

I shut the door, and walk to the center of the compound. We recently moved back into the old compound, after repairing the damages made from the bomb, so I feel more normal here.

I head to the Pit, where most people are gathered. People clap as I walk up and stand above all. My hands shake and I bite my lip and hope I don't stutter while I speak.

Once it's quiet, I speak, "As most of you had heard" I say, trying to project my voice, "I have visited the queen, and she would like us to be part of her society. Another faction, that is"

I hear some mixed reactions and murmurs. I wish Tris was here to hold my hand through it.

"I wanted to consult with my fellow members to see what they would like. So, tonight, we will have a vote. The queen has promised us that she will supply us with food although, we do not steal from other factions or the castle. Any questions?"

The room is silent. I clear my throat as if I'm about to speak, but someone speaks up.

"Do we get anything else?"

I see that Six asked that question. I look into her eyes and see what she wants: her father back. It's all she's wanted. I shake my head to her, but try to communicate with my eyes that I will get her dad back, in addition or nothing. I don't want people to be asking favors from the castle; there would be far too many.

"Okay" I clasp my hands together, "All those in favor of joining the faction society?"  
I don't see any hands go up, so I try to persuade them.

"I know you love to steal, so I'm sure I can make an exception that you can steal. Otherwise I won't take the deal. Sound good to you all?" That's when hands began to fly up and basically all of them were up. A majority.

I smile, "Alright"

**Don't mind me, Imma page Break ;) **

"Sorry my fiancé couldn't be here today, she's terribly sick" I say to the queen, with her sitting across from me. She smiles kindly at me, "What does she have?"

"Nothing serious, I hope. But she's been throwing up every morning and she's extremely moody" I say, and the queen's heart seems to lift, but she bites her lip as if to mentally scold herself, "Have you come upon a decision?"

I nod, "My community and I decided to join your society under a few conditions"

She nods as if to encourage me to go on, and I do, "That we receive prisoner Derek Kinniard and are allowed to steal"

She glances at me, "You're asking for a lot. The reason I asked in the first place was so that you guys could stop stealing"

"Oh. But my people love the Rebels_ because_ they steal"

"How about a compromise?" She says, tilting her head, "While part of the faction system, they are allowed to intrude, but not take anything"

I debate it in my head for a while. It could work. But I promised my members that I would let them steal.

"No, sorry. If you don't let them steal, I cannot accept your statement" I stand to leave, "I'm sorry"

**PAGE BREAK**

When I return home, Tris looks like a ball of happiness, no a ball of excitement. Although her hair was done in an extremely messy bun, I still loved it.

"You look much better"

She ran a hand through her short hair, smiling.

"I am"

I give her a quick peck on the lips and she takes my hands.

"Do you have a minute?"

"For you? Of course"

"Okay come here"

She dragged him to the couch, "Let me grab something, first"

I smiled as she left the room. She's so cute, sometimes. When she came back, there was a piece of clothing in her hand. A shirt, it looked like.

"This is for you" she said, giving it to me. I stared at the folded t-shirt, tilting my head. There was something weird…..Tris doesn't just give me t-shirts, she doesn't buy them for me. I stretch it out. Then I saw it.

Etched into the shirt was white text; and the text said one word.

_Daddy. _

"Does this mean that we're having a….." I couldn't finished. I was too shocked. But happiness washed over me. I smiled as wide as I could and tears threatened to come out. I'm going to be a dad…..

She nodded vigorously, wrapping her arms around me, "We're having a baby!"

**Don't forget those TWO NEW CLIPS FROM INSURGENT. Yes, Two. One is not on the same channel as the first. The one with them in Amity is hilarious. I love my Miles Teller. **

**Happy B-day, Miles.**

**Good night! **

**Isi**


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39**

**Okay. I just saw THE BEST MOVIE OF MY ENTIRE LIFE. I'll bet you can guess…..it was Insurgent. But OH MY GOD IT WAS SOOOOO GOOD. Ya'll have to see it. **

**If you've already seen it, tell me your favorite part in the reviews. **

**Okay, here's the chapter. **

_***Previously***_

"_Does this mean that we're having a….." I couldn't finished. I was too shocked. But happiness washed over me. I smiled as wide as I could and tears threatened to come out. I'm going to be a dad….._

_She nodded vigorously, wrapping her arms around me, "We're having a baby!" _

_**Two months Later….**_

**TRIS POV**

I wake up facing the wall, with an arm wrapped protectively around me, the palm of his hand touching my small baby bump. I smile and turn to face the ceiling. The message of our marriage and of the baby spread like wildfire, so I hear the word, "Congratulations" quite often.

"Tris, you up already?" I hear Tobias mumble beside me.

"Sorry, did I wake you?"

"No. Not really"

This must be a calm morning, because currently, I don't feel any morning sickness. Tobias closes his eyes again, just to rest. He's been under the pressure of trying to be a good leader like his father was, and no matter how many times I tell him he's a wonderful leader, he won't listen to me.

But I don't blame him. Even I don't listen to myself. I keep telling myself to go and tell my mother about the baby, but I'm afraid that if I jump on the train, I could hurt the baby. And I want to tell the queen as well, but I still have my insecurities about her, since, after all, she did try to kill me in a torturous lab.

I've told Tobias about how I wanted to tell my mother, and that he would go, but he has so many responsibilities, I'm sure my requests are the last thing on his mind.

I throw off the covers and trudge out of bed to the kitchen. This baby has made me so tired.

"Time to make breakfast for daddy" I whisper to my small belly.

I know the smell of Dauntless cake will wake him up. I cook a little, and as soon as I start a fire to cook the cake, Tobias comes into the kitchen.

"Smells delicious"

"Better be" I smile, "The baby and I put all our hard work into it"

"Love you both, by the way"

I smile and reply, "Love you, too"

I place the tray of batter in the heated furnace, and Tobias takes my hand. I turn to him, as m he says, "Hey, I'm sorry if I haven't been a good fiancé the past few days, I'm just busy, okay?"

I smile, "Honey, you're doing a great job"

"Hey, I got your mother to come" he says, "She said she'll be here as soon as she can, okay?"

I nod, "Thank you"

His hands run up and down my sides, as I reach up to kiss him.

He places a hand on my stomach and smiles.

"We are going to be wonderful parents" I say to him, after we pull away.

**PAGE BREAK**

"Hi, I'm looking for Tris Prior" I hear in the crowd, while I'm shopping.

"Please? Anyone? Tris Prior?" the voice was the same. I furrow my eyebrows. I turn to the cashier, "Can you hold this for me?"

She nods, as I walk towards the voice.

"Tris Prior? Is she here?"

I walk through the crowds of people. And I finally see the outlines of my mother.

"Mom!" I cry. She turns my direction, sighing when she sees me, and gets through the crowd to me. I wrap my arms around her, holding her tight. Though she abandoned me, she is the real parent I have. Andrew will never be my family.

"Sweetie, hi, it's been so long"

I smile, "I know mom"

I pull her in the direction of Tobias' and my apartment. I know Tobias is gone; he's almost always gone.

"Is that a ring on your finger?" she asks me.

"Tobias proposed"

"When?"

"A few months ago"

"When's the wedding?"

"Eight months," I smile, "After the baby"

She gasps, her hand covering her mouth, "You're pregnant?"

I nod, "Yes"

"Oh my goodness" she says, shocked, "Congratulations"

"Thank you"

"When did you find out?"

"Two months ago"

"Thank you" she says, "For telling me. For keeping contact with me. I haven't spoken with Caleb yet. I don't even think he knows I'm alive"

"No problem"

"So, do you have any names planned?"

"Not yet, but may be you can help me"

"Let's do girls first" she says. Well then, isn't she eager?

"Okay"

"What girl name to you like?"

"I don't know…Audrey? Shailene?"

"Those are nice names" she says, "How about boys?"  
"Probably Marcus, after Tobias' father" I say, "Or…..Theodore? I don't know, I'm not very creative with names"

"Well that's okay"

The door creaks open.

"Hey Tris, do you- oh. Hi " I hear Tobias' voice as he walks to our sofa.

"Hello Tobias" my mother says, "Tris just told me about your big news. Exciting, isn't it?"

I stand up and walk towards Tobias.

"Yes, very exciting" he says.

I give him a peck on the lips despite my mom being here, "How's your day going?"  
"Good. Do we have any hammers?"

"I think we have some in the back drawer. They don't have any hammers?"

"No, they wore them out"

"I don't even think it's possible to wear out a hammer"

"Thank you, baby, but I have some important work to do and I have to get back to it"

"Okay, love you"

"You too"

I go back and sit down with my mom. She doesn't say anything while Tobias is digging for a hammer. Although when he says goodbye and leaves, she speaks up.

"You guys remind me of Andrew and I" she says, "We used to be like that"

"But we won't turn out like you"

"That's what I told myself" she said, "But obviously that didn't work out so well, did it?"


	40. Peaches

Chapter 40

**TRIS POV**

"_You guys remind me of Andrew and I, we used to be like that" _

My mom's words echo in my head all day, including the night for nearly a month. Tonight, I should be sleeping. But I'm not.

With my back to the bed's mattress and my hand on my stomach, I can't seem to fight the words out of my head. Tobias is gone. As usual.

And though it used to not bother me, now it does.

I shift in my bed as the door opens.

Tobias.

I sit up in my bed, "Hey, love"

But it's not Tobias; it's Andrew.

Andrew my abusive father. I jump out of bed, "What are you doing here?"

"Just came to say hi to you _and the baby_" he says casually.

I narrow my eyes at him, "How do you even know?"  
"I know everything, especially about you" he says. Okay, I'm a little creeped out right now.

I press my palm to my stomach, "You won't hurt either of us"

"I wasn't here to hurt you"

"Don't lie" I say, "And I swear to God you touch me, and I will kill you"

"Can't do that with a baby can you?" he asks, raising his eyebrows. I was going to reply, but I held my tongue. I don't have a very well thought out response and probably something stupid would come out.

"What do you want?"

He steps closer, but every step he takes forward, I take back.

"I want to know the location of your mother"

What? He wants to find my mom again?

"Why?"

"I need to apologize to her"

"Bullshit" I say sternly, "You need someone to beat and someone's blood to be on the floor. You don't care about anyone, only yourself. You don't belong in Abnegation you-"

"Hold your tongue, you are a lady!" he scolds.

"Guess what?" I say, "I don't fucking care"  
"Hold your tongue, and quiet down or I'll-"

"What? You'll_ beat me_? Only cowards beat women" I spit out.

"No! I just want the location of-"

"Get out"

"If you would just _listen-"_

"Get the fuck out or I will scream" I cry. I keep my voice disguised as stern, but my insides are shaking like they know I'm scared. They make sure my voice stays stern.

He holds up his hands in defense, "I just wanted to find your mother. I still love her"

Lies.

Lies.

Lies.

"Get. Out"

With that the door is slammed, and the tears waiting at the back of my eyes escape. I am no Abnegations daughter. I feel like a traitor. I shouldn't have been so mean. I didn't even listen.

I sob into my hands.

Then I feel something.

Something in my stomach.

It's not a bad feeling it's just strange.

It was like a bump.

The baby was kicking.

That was when my cries turned into laughs and smiles.

There is a baby inside me and he or she can feel what I feel and do what I do. And now I can acknowledge their presence.

I pat my stomach, "Hi there, baby"

I laugh when it kicks again.

"Daddy may not be here but he loves you. And mommy love you most"

I look at the sundial.

Almost midnight.

Why would Andrew come at this point and time?

What if he found me sleeping? Would he have woken me up?

I try not to think of it, and instead focus on the baby kicking. Their kick is light and gentile, it is his/her first kick, after all.

When the door opens again, I don't even care. I don't care if Andrews back or Tobias is back. This baby is kicking.

And it's the most memorable moment of my life.

"Tris? You're awake?" My tears are still obvious on my face, and my grin is hidden by one of my hands. The other hand is on my stomach.

I nod.

"What's wrong?" he asks, taking my hand, "Did something happen with the baby?"

I nod. It's kicking.

His face pales, "What happened?"

I remove my hand to reveal the smile on my face, and use it to wipe away a tear. I take his hand and place it on my stomach.

As if on cue, the baby kicks.

Color returns to his face and his smile is wide, and he looks like he's just seen an adorable little bunny.

"It's kicking"

I smile and nod.

Quickly, he takes my cheeks in his hands, his smiling mouth pressing to mine, lying me down gently, pressing his lips to my stomach and when it tickles my skin, I laugh.

"Hi baby" he says, "Daddy and mommy are here and they love you"

"Let's come up with a code name for the baby" I suggest, "Instead of calling the baby 'it' or 'baby'"

"Peaches" he says, smiling.

I raise an eyebrow, "Peaches?"

"It's delicious, and it's a beautiful fruit"

"True" I agree, "Peaches it is"

"And she will be beautiful"

**IMMA BREAK THE PAGE YOU ANGRY?  
**I still regret not telling him about Andrew, and though we did get to talk about how he needed to spend more time with me, though I felt selfish when I did, and he said it was okay and he felt the same way.

So after planning my wedding, I was 8 months pregnant.

Christina said babies are born around nine months, so Tobias and I prepared by making a little alcove in our room for the baby to sleep in.

And together we're ready to take on any challenges.

**HEY PPL HIS IS NOT THE LAST CHAPTER CALM YO SELVES. **

**THERE WILL ONLY BE 2 OR 3 MORE CHAPTERS I KNOW IM SAD TOO. **

**Tell me what you thought of the chapter or if you have any ideas for their wedding or the baby's birth or epilogue. I could always use more ideas. **

**ALSO WISH ME LUCK IMMA GO MEET VICTORIA AVEYARD AND IM CARED IM GONNA MESS UP OR SOMETHING WHAT IF I SAY SIGN MY NOOK INSTEAD OF MY BOOK ASDFGHJKKL;'**

**Thanks for listening to me rant. Amen. **

**Go with happiness**

**Isi**


	41. Chapter 41

**TRIS POV**

"It's okay, just keep pushing" the doctor says, his voice calm and reassuring.

I didn't know delivering a baby would _hurt so much_.

I would say something back, but I'm too focused and getting this baby out. We sent somebody to inform Tobias what feels like an hour ago. I need him here, with me. I need him holding my hand.

"I need" I pant, and I let out another yell, another push, "I need Tobias"  
Sweat beads drip down my forehead to the sheets of the infirmary bed.

The doctor nods, "Felicia, go get Tobias. She needs him now"

Even through all this pain, I managed to say "Thank you"  
I actually squealed it, actually. I hope he heard it.

"It's okay, Tris, you're almost there. Just two more big pushes"

I press my back to the mattress, my legs separated. Imagine what it will be like when you're baby is here.

I give another push, groaning.

Family. Think of the family we'll have.

One more, come on Tris. Just when I think I'm about to shake my head no, Tobias comes rushing in.

"Tris!"

I can't say anything in return. He grabs my hand and kisses it, kneeling on the infirmary floor.

"One push away"

Tobias' handsome face turns to mine.

"One more push" he reassures, "One more, and we can have our baby. In our arms. I love you, Tris, you can do this"

I smile. He always knows what to say.

I push again and I feel better. And I hear crying. I lean back and let out a breath I've been holding in since the labor started.

There were already tears behind my eyes from the pain, and now I let them fall. Not out of pain, but out of love. The doctor shows me the baby. This little baby girl, squirming in the doctors hand.

The tears fall.

"Can I hold her?"

"Almost"

He leaves with my girl, with me and Tobias.

He tilts my chin up, his dark eyes finding mine, "She will be beautiful"

"What should we call her?"  
I ponder for a moment. Not Evelyn, the name's too out dated. Not Natalie, I don't love my mother that much. I guess I must make my own name.

"Shailene" I state.

"Shailene? I've never heard that name"

"It means 'beautiful' in a language I just made up"

He laughs, "Okay, Shailene. What about the middle name?"  
"Evelyn" I say.

He recites, "Shailene Evelyn Eaton. I like it"

I smile, as the doctor comes in with a clean, crying, baby, wrapped in a beige blanket. I reach out for her. For Shailene.

"Here" the doctor places the baby in my arms.

"She's so cute" the nurse swoons.

"She is" Tobias confirms, stroking the baby's face.

"She's so tiny" I say.

I bite my bottom lip, my smile glued to my face.

"What's her name?" the nurse asks.

"Shailene. Shailene Evelyn Eaton" I confirm.

"I'll need both the parents to sign the certificate" she says. My heart flutters at the word.

Parents.

Never in my life had I thought I'd be a parent, and now I'm holding a _baby_, that_ I_ created with the man I love. I will not become like Andrew, and I will never hurt my baby. Ever.

I love her with all my heart and will help her through her ups and downs.

Tobias and I will care for her.

"Want to hold her?" I say to Tobias when he's done signing the paper. He nods exited. I swear I see a tear fall from the corner of his eye, but I don't mention it.

The lady brings the paper to me, since I just gave birth, and I feel so proud being a parent.

_I am the parent of Shailene Evelyn Eaton. _

_And I'm proud. _

**PAGE BREAK**

"It's beautiful" I say, staring at our family portrait. It's Shailene, Tobias and I' it's almost miraculous that a painter could paint so well.

"Thank you, Leonardo" I say, nodding to Da Vinci.

Tobias holds the two-week old girl in his hands. Her whole body must be as big as his head.

"Is she sleeping?" I whisper.

He nods.

"Let's put her in her crib. Pay Leo" I say, taking the baby from his hands. I carry her to her crib and lay her down.

I close the doors, see that Leo is gone, and reach back to grab the buttons on my dress, my black dress. I can't pull it off.

"Tobias" I clear my throat, "Can you help me?"

His head perks up, and he walks over to me. His hand caresses my side, and he undoes the buttons.

"You know you look even more beautiful in real life than this painting" he clarifies.

His hands slides down, taking my dress with it.

"You don't have to-" I start.

"Tris, I'm just helping you undressing" he clarifies. He clears his throat, "That sounded more awkward than it was supposed to be"

I reach up and press my lips to his briefly.

"Look at us" I whisper, "We're a family"  
"Almost" he says, "Don't forget the wedding"

**Yes, it's short and I know there are probably only two chapters left, but my bro's got homework to do on this computer (I don't own my own computer :/) So, I gtg. **

**Go w/ happiness, **

**Isi**


	42. Meeting the Family

**TRIS POV**

I hold the baby tightly to my chest, as I walk around the abandoned, isolated area. This house was separated from the rest, which is why no one ever came over. We were the "scary" house on the block. The place is familiar; it's the place where I use to live, until we moved closer to the palace.

I search for a broken, old swing set, which is accompanied by a broken, old house. I lift my head to search a little longer. And I spot it, and I carry myself towards it.

I look down at her, my little Shailene.

She's sleeping soundlessly, as I take her to the balcony of the old house. I don't knock, because the door flies open before I can.

It's my mother.

A small smile creeps up on my face. I can't wait for her to see.

She first comes out with her hair pulled back, and her eyebrows drawn tightly to the center of her forehead. But all her tight features loosen. I have never seen her more happy in her life, as she places a hand over her heart, "Is this the baby?"  
I nod.

"Tris, come here" she says, beckoning me to her, and when I do, she embraces me in a light hug, careful not the squeeze the baby.

"She's beautiful" she says, "What's her name?"

I clear my throat, "Shailene. Shailene Evelyn Eaton"

She smiles at the baby, making faces at her.

"What are you doing?"

She looks up at me, "Babies like to see change. Or at least that's what I remember from Caleb and you"

"Oh. Sorry. I'm a beginner"

"Don't be sorry, Tris. I didn't know until I figured it out with you" she says. She takes the baby's tiny hand and coos, "She's so cute. Are you breastfeeding her?"

I nod, "It's weird the first few times. Then you kinda get used to it"

I can't believe how entranced she is by the baby.

"Can I hold her?"

I tell her how to hold her, but she scolds me, and tells me that's she's held a baby before-me, and I hand her to my mom.

She stares into the babe's dark blue eyes which changed to from green just a few days ago, and she is bouncing her.

"She looks exactly like you, you know" she blurts out, "Same loving, caring eyes. You're such a strong woman, Tris. I can't believe what you survived"

I smile at her. I don't know why I don't say much. Then I reflect. I _have _done a lot. I survived the queen's torture chamber, a bomb, and all through that, I delivered a flawless baby.

"Tris Prior, you are going to be the most wonderful mother"

**PAGE BREAK**

"Where were you?" Tobias asks.

"Visiting my mom" I say, fanning the fire "Introduced her to the baby"

Tobias carries the baby, setting her down in the crib and I cook dinner.

"Without me?"

I shrug, "You're at work"

"I can get off work for a little. Next time, just tell me. I don't want to miss anything in the baby's life" he says, wrapping his arms around me from behind.

"You won't" I say, "Plus, we're going to meet your mom tomorrow"

"Great, I don't have work tomorrow" he says, kissing my neck.

"Then in three days we get married" I say, sighing.

He kisses my ear, "I cannot wait to be married to you. I love you so much"

"I love you, too"

**PAGE BREAK**

I actually dressed up this time. I put on a black dress that hugs my curves, including whatever stomach I have that the baby stretched out.

Tobias carries the baby as we step through the grand doors, and we follow the guards' instructions to the throne room. I remember when I first came here, I was on a mission. The mission where I met the man I now call my fiancé.

"Four?" the queen calls out. The king, who is still severely injured form the rebel attack, sits at her side.

"My queen" Tobias says, bowing. I curtsy. She gasps.

"Is that who I think it is?"

We smile, "Meet Shailene Evelyn Eaton"

"May I hold her?" she asks.

"Have you ever held a baby?" I ask.

"No, but you may instruct me"

I tell her how, and assist her when Tobias places the sleeping baby in her arms.

"She has your eyes, Four" she says, "Dark blue. When was she born?"  
"Two weeks ago and two days" I say.

"Aww" she coos, rocking her. Tobias wraps an arm around me, and we both smile. I remember a time when the queen and I were enimines. I wonder what Tobias was thinking- was she friend or foe? I would thank the heavens that it's over, but there's a pang in my chest. I'm a mother now, and I can't do as many risky things. The baby wakes up and begins to scream and cry. She hands her back to me, and I kiss the baby's forehead and rock her.

She calms, and smiles at me, reaching up for my face, and I change faces at her, and finally, I smile down at her.

"She has your smile, Tris"

I look up and see that the queen said it. I look back down at the baby and tilt my head: she does have my smile.

Rebels and Royalty: friends linked by two extraordinary people.

It couldn't be more perfect.

**PAGE BREAK**

**WEDDING :D**

"Christina, it fits perfectly" I say, motioning to the grey dress I met Tobias in. The dress always had a significant meaning to the both of us. It's been through so much and I would hate to not wear it. I also have a grey veil and crown, along with grey heels.

"I know, but it's your wedding day, and everything must be perfect" she says. She's maid of honor, err, something like that, and she too wear a beautiful dress. Mine is simple, but I love it.

"I think they're going to start and play the music" she says, peeking through the door, "The pianist is at the piano"

All my bridesmaids- Six (Vanessa) , Lynn, Shauna, Marlene-were lined up in front of me.

Since my father is a ruthless bastard that doesn't deserve to live, my mom stands by me so that she may hand me off.

"You look beautiful" she tells me, "I couldn't be more proud"

Then the wedding march begins to play.

The flower girl throws petals, and the bridesmaids along with Christina walks out.

And then it's just me and my mother. She turns to me quickly, "Don't nervous, and think of it as your new life, the perfect life you've always dreamed of, waiting for you down the aisle"

I nod, and hook my arm into hers, and walk out.

Tobias, too, is wearing the clothes I first met him in.

He looks so handsome. His hair is combed, and a grin is implanted on both of our faces. Someone in the front row holds Shailene. He steps down to retrieve me, and my mother whispers something into his ear.

I don't catch what he's saying, but I make sure that I will ask him later.

His touch still warms my heart, and he stands across from me. I let out a breath through my smile. I want to pull him close, but we simply hold hands. The priest speaks our promises to each other. I can't even hear what's going around, it just feels like we're the only two in the world.

But I want Tobias until death. I want to care for him through the thick and thin.

And then Tobias says "I do" which is when I finally start listening.

And the priests turns to me, "Do you promise to care for Tobias, through sickness and through poverty, until death do you apart?"

I nod, and say, "I do"

"You may now kiss the bride"

And Tobias pulls him to me, for one short kiss, which the crowd full of Rebels and family cheer for us, and we run down the aisle, our hands clasped.

And we're married.

**I AM SO SORRY**

**JESUS CHRIST I AM THE WORST PERSON EVER. **

**I am so sorry for not updating! I've had so much and I just can't update sometimes. I am really trying you be better with my updates, but I don't get that much access to a computer (I was in Europe) **

**If you have twitter, follow me Booknrd187FF for easier, quicker contact : D **

**THE LAST CHAPTER IS NEXT CHAPTER AND I CANT TELL YOU HOW GRATEFUL I AM THAT YOU ALL LIKE MY STORY I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH **

**Kisses to all of you for being the best followers I've ever had, for sticking with me through the whole story. **

**So, until next time, which will be the last time**

**Isi **


	43. Epilouge

**Last Chapter **

**Thank you ALL who stuck with me until the end. I LOVE YOU ALL. **

**Enjoy the last chapter. **

**It brings tears to my eyes to be writing the very last chapter of my first story. **

**Now, Tobias, the disclaimer- wait, are you crying?! **

**Tobias: *wipes tear* Pfft. No. Isi doesn't own Divergent or any of it's characters- wait, are **_**you **_**crying?**

**Me: Maybe**

**Epilogue**

**TOBIAS POV **

"Shailene, please don't touch the glass arc" I say to my twelve-year-old daughter, "Your mother and I worked very hard on getting it"

She smiles, "I know. You told me the story"

I sit down on the sofa, staring at my daughter. She looks almost identical to her mother, long sandy blonde hair, and those beautiful blue-grey eyes. Her skin is pale since she hasn't seen much sunlight, but she's thin and strong.

"I like your guy's story. It's romantic" she states, "I want someone to love me like you love mom"

"I know you'll find him, sweetheart" I say to her.

She runs a hand through her hair, and says, "I'm going over to Dillion's. Is that okay?"

I nod, "Yeah. Don't get into too much trouble"

"I won't, I promise" she says, cheerily, "Love you dad"

"Love you, too" and she walks out the door.

After two hours of managing stuff, I run my hands through my hair and look at our most family portrait, painted two years ago after the new babies' birth.

Yup, that's right, even at twenty-eight, Tris is still having babies. The doctor said that it's probably best not to have them anymore, since Tris is growing old, and won't live long enough to see them train or get married.

Speaking of Tris, she comes in with the baby in her hands. I stand up and near her, and mess up the two-year-old's hair, "How are you Noelle?"

Noelle giggles, and squeals, "Daddy!"

When Tris lets her down she runs and wraps her arms around my two legs. Noelle is strange, she has reddish hair-I'm not sure where that came from. Tris said that her grandparents had red hair.

Tris giggles a little bit, and reaches up to peck me on the lips, "How was work?" she asks me.

"Great. Where are Nicholas and Henri?" I ask, a bit worried.

"Don't worry, babe, they're fine. They're with Christina. Don't worry, she's coming behind me" she says, smiling.

"As long as they're- wait" I smile grand, and stare at her collarbone.  
"What?" she asks.

"How long have you had that?" I ask her, pulling her shirt down a little, to entirely reveal her collarbone. Instead of three ravens, there are seven.

One for her deceased mother, one for Caleb, one for me, and one for each our children. I look at her, and she says, wrapping her arms around me, "Got them today. You like?"

"I love"

She smiles at me, "I 'm so glad we got our happy ending"

I nod, and peck her on the lips again, "I love you, you know. So so much"

"I know" she says, "And I love you, too"

I hear the door creak open, and I hear the four-year-old twins talking, "And then I started crying because the teacher slapped me in my face after that"

I look back at her,Tris, and head laying on my chest, arms folded around my neck, "Henri got in a fight with the teacher?"

"He's over exaggerating. The teacher touched his cheek to examine a bruise he got from falling off the play structure. It was that little thing that is three feet off the ground. It wasn't that big. I talked to the teacher, don't worry"

"If you say so" I say. The two year old grasping my legs begins to cry, and I scoop her into my arms, and begin to tickle her, "The tickle monster is coming" I say, and she giggles.

"Uh-huh" Christina agrees. She has a kid of her own, Percy, that Will, her husband, has grown very attached to, so he tends to spend more time with the five year old boy.

"Daddy! You're home!" The twins cry, and try to jump into my arms, but I tell them not to, since I have Noelle in my arms. They smile up at me.

"Hey guys!"

"Guess what?" Henri says.

"What?" I ask.

"Henri fell off the playground, and got a narle bruise" Nick says.

"No way!" I exclaim

"Yes way!" Henri says, showing me.

"Let me see, and I can ice it" Tris says.

"No" Henri jerks it back, "It's my battle scar. Like you and daddy have"  
"I didn't want my battle scar to stay, bud" Tris says. After falling from a rope ten feet in the air, nearly cracking her head open, she quit the physical work almost six years ago, right before she decided she wanted more kids than one.

"Okay" he says reluctantly.

"I'm going to put Noelle away, okay?" I say, and I place her in her crib after rocking her.

When I return, Nick is sleeping on the couch, and Tris is icing Henri's bruise, "I'm sorry, mommy" he says.

"It's okay" she says, "Battle scars are not something you want, okay, bud?"

He nods, "Where's Shai? I want to show her my battle scar before it goes away!"

Tris turns to me, "Yeah, where is Shai?"

"She's at Dillion's. She promises she'd be home by eight"

"Okay" Tris says, "Can you put Nick in his bed?"

I nod. They all have their own rooms, for their different interests.

Shai's is painted a light shade of pink, and she has a few dolls in her room, a bed, a dresser and a mirror.

Nick, whose older than Herni by two minutes, enjoys books.

On the other hand, Henri is the badass boy, loving action figures and fighting.

I'm not quite sure what Noelle likes yet, but I'm soon to find out.

I roll Nick into his bed, and kiss forehead, covering his body with blankets, since it's a cold winter.

I look at him.

My son.

A son that I created.

I smile to myself.

They're twins, Henri and Nick.

They both have blonde hair, and blue eyes, and apparently, according to Tris, the most painful delivery ever.

When I come back, Henri is in Tris' arms says, "Look for Shai. It's almost eight fifteen"

I walk to the door, and pull it open, and then something comes zooming front of me: It's a panting Shailene.

"Woah, Shai" I say.

She turns back, and holds the door open.

"Hurry in" she says.

I step back and Dillon follows and closes the door.

Dillon is the son of Zeke and Shauna, and they have a six-year-old daughter named Karmin.

"What's going on?"

"Wait" Shai says, as places her ear to the door, then opens it, "Thanks, Dillon, for letting me come over"

"No problem" he says, waving, and shoving his hands in pockets.

"What was that?" I ask.

"Just stole some ice cream from the ice cream parlor" she says, pulling a pint of ice cream from her jacket, and she pops the jar open, "Worth it"

I snatch the jar from her, "Shai, we only steal from other people, not our people"

She pouts, "Daddy!"

"Shailene!" I say back at her, and then smile, "Fine, I'll save the ice cream for tomorrow. No sugar at night though. Go to bed, missy"

She smiles, "Thanks, dad" then she whispers, "Don't tell mom about the ice cream. Please?" I nod.

She skips away.

Tris comes in, "Just before you try to make a cover-up, I heard all of that"

She smiles at me, "I'll go say goodnight to Shai. I want you-"she pokes me in the shoulder, "To get some rest. Leadership duties require sleep"

I take her hands, "Okay, fine"

Then I press my lips to my wife's. Every time I kiss her, I still feel the same spark I had when I first kissed her. The same passion she had when we first spoke. The same love she has for me, as I for her.

When we pull away, foreheads touching, "Tris, you know you're the reason I have my happily ever after"

She smiles, "Oh Tobias. You're my life's purpose . I love you"

"I love you, too. So so much"

And so when we walk together, hand in hand, I realize something.

Some people don't get happily ever afters.

But I'm sure glad I got mine.

**;( LAST CHAPTER **

**THAT WAS THE END AND NOW IM CRYING BECAUSE IT'S THE END SGHDJSHGLJASDHLA**

**I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH. ALL. OF. YOU. **

**If it wasn't for you guys, I would have never had so much happiness right now. **

**Sorry for the long wait, but I didn't know how to end it. **

**THANK YOU. ALL OF YOU. **

**FOR YOUR FOLLOWS, FAVORITES, REVIEWS AND PM'S. **

**And for the last time (unless you follow my other stories) **

**Peace out pansycakes. **

**Isi (heart emoji) **


End file.
